Time to Play the Game!
by jade12cole
Summary: I seem to like this pairing at the moment so i'm writing a story with this pairing! :D Pairing: Jeff/Triple H Hunter i don't own anything....vince mcmahon does
1. Chapter 1

_at the moment...i just love this pairing, Jeff/Hunter....people that watch Smackdown, have you seen them both together?_

_oh my god hehe...well anyway to the story, i don't own anything (unfortunatly) Vince Mcmahon does (lucky guy)_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff rolled out the ring, he had won the title...finally!

he had the WWE title, around his waist, he looked down at it and smiled - _all that hard work finally paid off_

he went through the curtains, to be greeted by his older brother Matt

"well done bro!"

"thanks man"

"now we're both champions"

"yeah...but dude my belt is better"

"and why is your belt better Jeff?"

"because" he took his hand down to the belt and spun it, he looked up and smiled, "it spins"

Matt laughed, "you will always be a little kid at heart won't you?"

"yeah"

they both went into their locker room, which was purple, with wooden flooring, Jeff fell on the sofa and groaned

"i wish Edge didn't spear me through the table"

"well...since when has Edge ever listened to the writers...or anyone for that matter"

"i know, i know"

"i thought at that moment, you were out of it"

"you have so much hope for me bro"

"yeah...well you did look like you were knocked out Jeff"

Jeff smiled at his brother, Matt sat down next to him and hit his leg gently, "come on we need to celebrate"

"alright....but i need a shower first"

"alright...we'll go to the showers"

"Matt...i can go on my own, you need to stop looking after me all the time"

"sorry"

"it's okay, you stay here and...read...i don't know"

Matt laughed, "alright...see you in a bit then"

Jeff grabbed his towel and walked out of the locker room

Matt sighed as Jeff closed the door

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked carefully to the shower room, he wished the WWE would let them have their own little showers, but since he didn't want to have another arguement with the chairman, Vince Mcmahon, he decided not to tell him about how disgusting it was to shower in a public space and how sexist it was because the male superstars had to shower in the same room, while the divas had their own little shower rooms.

he sighed as he walked in, he put his towel on the railing and saw someone else's towel there aswell - _great!_

he quietly took off his clothes and left his boxers on - _i'll keep these on, i have a spare pair in my bag... i don't want anyone seeing my bits!_

he walked to the furthest shower, to see Hunter behind him, Hunter looked up and smiled at him, Jeff put his hand up to say hi to him and stood under the shower.

"Hey Jeff, fancy seeing you in here"

"Hey Hunt"

"it was a good match tonight"

"yeah...sorry you didn't win man"

"don't worry about it, tonight was your night"

"so no hard feelings?"

"naw...but i will be taking that belt off you"

Jeff laughed, "you wish"

Hunter snorted, "oh is that so?"

"yeah"

Hunter turned around, Jeff noticed he had his boxers on aswell.

"seen something you like Jeff?" Hunter teased, watching Jeff looking him up and down

Jeff turned red, looked at the floor and mumbled, "i don't bend that way"

Hunter smiled, "that's what Shawn said"

Jeff looked up suddenly "what"

"oh you don't know...Shawn's a bi"

"really?"

"yeah...i thought everyone knew that"

"no...i just thought he was curious and liked experimenting"

Hunter laughed, "yeah right...you need to catch up kiddo"

and with that he ruffled Jeff's hair, got his towel, looked at Jeff, smirked and took Jeff's towel aswell

"hey that's my towel"

"you'll have to come and get it punk"

"aaaww come on man...gimme my towel!" Jeff moaned at a smirking Hunter, "i need to get dry"

"as i said before hand...you'll have to come and get it"

Jeff sighed as he walked over to Hunter, who was a bit taller then he, Hunter held Jeff's towel up, out of Jeff's reach

Jeff stood on his toes and grabbed it, he then stuck his tongue out at the game, wrapped the towel round his waist and walked out of the room, leaving Hunter laughing his head off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got back to his locker room, he opened the door to see Matt reading a WWE magazine, Matt looked up to see his brother watching him and smiled

"hey bro...you took your time didn't you?"

"sorry man...fucking Hunter was in there aswell"

Matt jumped up, his face filled with anger, "he didn't do anything to you did he? if he did i will go and fucking kill him...no-one touches my baby brother"

"relax Matty...he didn't do anything to me, we just talked and he stole my towel for a joke and told me to get it, that's why i took so long"

Matt sat back down, his face went back to being content, "alright then...well go and dry yourself off...then we party!"

Matt looked down at Jeff's wet boxers and laughed, "you sure you didn't do anything"

Jeff looked down and laughed aswell, "very funny Matt...you know i wear my boxers in those showers...i don't want anyone seeing my dick"

"yeah i know Jeff...but i just had to, too tempting to not say anything about it"

Jeff tutted at his brother and shook his head, he then started getting changed behind the lockers

"so Matt...did you know Shawn's a bi?" Jeff called out

"no...really? how did you find that out?"

"Hunter told me"

"but Shawn's the heartbreak kid...tons of women love him"

"yeah..and apparently so do men"

"oh my days...i didn't know he bent both ways...know what i mean"

"yeah i know"

"so that's why he slapped your ass after survival series?"

"yeah...maybe, i don't know why, cos i'm fugly and he was probulary just being friendly"

Matt shook his head, "Jeff, you are seriously living in your own little world, you are not fugly...your gorgeous, i'm surprised that you still think that, i wouldn't be surprised if you had all the diva's wanting you and most of the men wanting to ram your ass"

Jeff laughed, "thanks Matt...hey are you on that list?"

"Jeff! that's incest you disgusting little perverted person...i'm gonna watch myself now, you scare me"

"Matty...i'm joking" Jeff laughed, "although i'd rather have you fuck my ass then Snitsky"

Matt laughed, "so i'm only better then snitsky then thanks Jeff"

Jeff came out from behind the lockers, dressed carrying his wet boxers and the towel, he put these in a plastic bag and into his bag, he walked over to Matt and kissed his forehead, "oh Matty...you are better then tons of people...except maybe the divas"

"well i don't really have boobs like them do i?"

Jeff laughed, helping his brother up, "so where are we having this party?"

"well in our house duh!"

"daddy won't mind will he?"

"naw...we'll be outside most of the time...and anyway he's away on holiday"

"oh yeah...whose coming?"

"well i've invited tons of people...so it will be a surprise"

"you didn't invite Edge did you?"

"do i look stupid?...no of course not!"

"good good...i don't want to see his face at my celebration party"

Matt put his arm round his brother, "so am i better then Edge then?"

Jeff laughed, "of course bro...i think even Snitsky's better then Edge"

Matt laughed as they both walked out of their locker room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff got changed again, for the party, he wore his favourite dark jeans with his white studded belt, he then put on a black vest top, with a purple jersey on top, with the hardy sign on the back. he brushed his hair and left it hanging, he looked in the mirror and smiled.

Matt knocked on his bedroom door, "come in" Jeff called

Matt walked in, he was wearing a black shirt, his dark jeans, his black hair was hanging, "you ready bro?"

"yeah...do i look alright?"

Matt looked at him and smiled, "you always look alright you div head!"

Jeff threw his hairbrush at Matt, Matt ducked and laughed, "you also have a shit aim bro"

"screw you Matty!"

"naw thanks"

and with that Matt left the room, laughing, Jeff sighed - _he's such a fucking idiot!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour later, Jeff went downstairs, to see the play full with WWE superstars and divas

"wow Matt, i didn't think this many people would turn up" Jeff said becoming more nervous and uncomfortable

Matt came out of the crowd, carrying a glass of beer, he looked tipsy, "yeah...i know bro, i mean nearly everyone that i invited turned up"

Then Eve, also came out of the crowd and hugged Matt, "hey Matt...i've been looking for you"

Matt giggled and went off with his arm around her waist, Jeff shook his head,

he looked around to see Maria, Ashley and Candice talking, he smiled and walked over, "hey ladies...having a good time?"

"yeah...but now i'm having a better time because they sex god has shown up" Candice said smiling

"oh Sex god?"

"yeah...we talked to your brother earlier and he says that you think your ugly but you are so wrong, your fucking gorgeous"

"thanks Candice"

"anytime, it's true, you, John Cena, Randy Orton, your brother, Shawn and Hunter are all gorgeous"

"you like my bro?"

Maria laughed, "hey your the hottest brothers in the WWE, maybe the world"

"hell yeah" Ashley said, "i mean i think most of the divas have dreamt about having one of you...or in Candice case, both of you at the same time"

Candice giggled, "yeah a threesome with the hardy boyz"

Jeff looked at her shocked, "Candice and i thought you had a clean mind"

Candice hugged him round the middle and mumbled, "Jeff, no-one can have a clean mind near you"

Jeff smiled, he hugged her back and pulled her gently off him, "thanks...i better go and see some other people"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff was walking to get a drink but he bumped into someone, "oh sorry man" he turned to see him facing Hunter, Hunter smiled

"hey Jeff, great party you guys are throwing...too bad your not gonna have that title for long"

Jeff laughed, "oh really Hunter"

"yes Jeff"

Jeff stepped closer to Hunter, so they're bodies were barely touching, "and what makes you think that one, you'll ever get another title shot and two that you will win?"

Hunter smirked, he looked behind Jeff to see a closet, he quickly pushed Jeff and himself in it, shutting the door behind them, Jeff turned the light on

"what the hell do you think your doing Hunter?"

Hunter smiled and turned off the light, "so we can talk in private...don't want to wreck our so called hatred for each other do we?"

Jeff turned the light back on, "fine...but we keep the light on"

Hunter shrugged, "fine...i just like it better with the light off"

Jeff looked at him confused, "like what without the light on?"

"well...this maybe" he pushed himself on Jeff, so Jeff was against the wall

"Hunt...er" Jeff manged, he was breathing hard - _What is he doing?_

"nervous Jeffy?" Hunter teased

"a...little bit"

"well your not nervous enough are you?"

"huh...what wait a..." Jeff started but stopped talking as he felt Hunter touching his inner-thigh really near his arousal, Hunter looked at him and smiled

"well well...Jeffy is nervous...Jeffy can't even speak"

Hunter stepped backwards and smirked, "until next time Jeff"

and with that he walked out leaving a very confused and uncomfortable Jeff.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about an minute he came out of the closet, to see Shawn looking at him funny,

"hey man what were you doing in the closet?"

"oh just had to clear my mind, that's all"

"alright...your Jeff aren't you?"

"yeah"

Shawn smiled and shook Jeff's hand, "well done man, i watched you win the title...i don't think the game liked it though"

Jeff laughed, "yeah he keeps saying he will win the title back soon"

Shawn laughed, "yeah...he used to say that to me, he kept pushing me against walls and telling me he will win the title off me then walking off leaving me standing there thinking what the fuck"

"i know what you mean"

"hey if you need anything, my locker room door is always open"

and with that Shawn walked off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Jeff!" called a voice from behind him, he turned around to see Shannon, Jeff smiled and hugged the smaller man

"hey Shan...how you been?"

"i've been good Jeff...good party like always"

"yeah i didn't think this many people would turn up"

"who is in charge of the party then?"

"Matt"

"i should of guessed, you would only invite people you were comfortable with and they're would be face painting and singing"

"yeah...speaking of my brother, where is he?"

"he went upstairs with this chick"

Jeff laughed, "Eve...she's had a crush on him since she joined the WWE"

"well she's gonna get lucky tonight, even though he probulary won't remember anything tomorrow"

Jeff nodded, "true"

"well i'll be seeing ya, don't get too drunk Jeff, we all know that you will do anything when your pissed out of your head, remember last time?"

Jeff laughed, "yeah i remember...okay i won't have much to drink"

"alright then, see ya"

"bye Shan"

and with that Shannon walked off but both of the them didn't know, that someone was listening to their conversation, Hunter, he smiled when he heard what Jeff is like when he's drunk, "so Jeffy can't control himself when he's drunk, this might get interesting"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff walked over to the bar, he was about to get a small bottle of vodka, when he was stopped by a voice from behind him.

"Thirsty are you Jeffy?"

Jeff turned around to see he was inbetween the game's arms, who had his hand's one on each side of the table,

"what do you want Hunter?"

"oh...just came over here to say Hi...can't i do that anymore?"

"Hunter...you have never said Hi to me...EVER!"

"oooh...Jeffy...why are you drinking vodka...aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

"oh i'm old enough...want me to prove it, i have got my ID somewhere upstairs"

"naw...i believe you, but seriously a small bottle of vodka? aren't you man enough to drink a big bottle?"

"i am man enough"

"well i believed you the first time, with the age thing...but i don't believe your man enough to drink a big bottle"

Hunter could see Jeff's side to prove himself had kicked in, once Jeff had put the small bottle away and got a big bottle

"fine...i'll prove it...i'll drink all of this now"

and without Hunter needing to say anything else, Jeff opened the bottle and drank the whole bottle, Hunter looked on amazed.

when Jeff had finished the bottle, he threw it in the bin, choked a little bit on the taste left in his mouth, looked at Hunter and smiled

"See...i told you i was Man enough"

Hunter looked him up and down and smirked, Jeff looked a little bit drunk now

"you drunk Jeffy?"

"nope" Jeff slurred

"i think you are Jeffy"

"i am not...i'll prove it"

he got out the little bottle of vodka, he had just put away and drank all that aswell

"seeee....i'm not....Drrrruuunnnkkk" Jeff slurred

Hunter put his arms around the little man's waist and whispered in his ear, "i think it's time for bed Jeffy"

and with that he picked up Jeff and walked upstairs, which was easier than he thought because no-one was paying any attention to them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter carried him to a room, that had the door slightly opened, it had 'Engima at work..don't disturb' on it, in purple writing, Hunter chuckled, this is Jeff's room.

He opened the door and walked in, the room had tons of Jeff's pictures and paintings up, making it look like a collage wallpaper, Hunter saw the double bed, he lifted the covers up, put Jeff in the bed and tucked him in.

"Stay....with....me" Jeff mumbled, pulling Hunter on top of him

"fine i'll stay" Hunter whispered, kissing Jeff's forehead, Jeff moved his head upwards all of a sudden, kissing Hunter on the lips, Hunter instantly started kissing him back, pushing Jeff back onto the bed, pushing himself with him, Jeff opened his mouth, letting Hunter's tongue explore his mouth, their kiss started getting more passionate, after a while Hunter pulled away, "you need to go asleep Jeffy"

"i know you want to fuck me Hunter" Jeff said sleepily, "so do it"

"naw...i'd rather fuck you, when your sober...but thanks for the offer Jeff"

"fine..but you're still going to stay aren't you?"

"of course Jeffy...i'll stay until you go to sleep okay?"

"but.."

"if i stay any longer...Shawn will kill me alright?"

"are you and Shawn together?"

Hunter laughed, "naw...but i have the keys to the hotel room we're sharing and he won't be able to get in"

"ooohh"

and with that Jeff went to sleep.

Hunter kissed Jeff's forehead, then walked out of the room, he felt his forehead and mumbled, "am i ill? i didn't take advantage"

he shrugged, "well it's probulary better if i didn't"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hunt...where the fuck have you been?"

"sorry Shawn...had to put Jeff to bed...idiot got drunk as hell"

"oh...you didn't"

"no i didn't fuck him...i didn't take advantage i just put him in his bed...that's it?"

"then why were you this long?"

"he asked me to stay with him, so i stayed with him until he was asleep"

"oh okay....let's go anyway"

"fine then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff woke up the next worning, with a splitting headache

"Morning Jeff" Shannon said as he walked into Jeff's bedroom

"morning" Jeff mumbled, Shannon looked at him and sighed,

"hangover?"

"yeah"

"what did i tell you?"

"not to drink too much...but it wasn't my fault"

Shannon rolled his eyes, "really?"

"yeah...it was Hunter he said i wasn't man enough to drink the big bottle of vodka"

"oh Jeff...why did you listen to him?"

"i don't know...anyway hows Matt?"

"he's also got a hangover...but his problem is a lil bit worse then yours?"

"how?"

"well he woke up, naked with Eve next to him, also naked...he ran to the bathroom to have a shower and wake up, he should come in here soon"

and with that Matt walked in looking a state.

"Morning Jeff"

even though Jeff felt like shit, seeing his brother, the sensible one...feeling the same way made him feel a little bit better

"morning bro....so how was she?"

Matt looked at him in shock, "how...how do you know...do you know what happened?"

"yeah, you fucked her matt....but i adivise you to go easy on her"

"why?"

"Matt...you are dumb, she's got this big crush on you man"

Matt smiled, "really?"

"yeah really"

"well...i kinda like her too"

"well stay with her then"

"fine i will"

and with that he walked out, Shannon laughed, "he is mental...so are you fully clothed?"

Jeff looked under the covers, "yeah"

"does your ass hurt?"

"naw"

"then it looks like Hunter didn't take advantage of you"

"what?"

"well i didn't know you were drunk, or i would of stopped him but Hunter carried you up to your room last night, Shawn was looking everywhere for him, then i overheard them speaking and apparently he didn't take advantage of you, but stayed with you because you asked him to"

"oh...well it's good he didn't take advantage...maybe he has got a conscience"

"yeah...anyway...you've got work today, so you need to get a shower and get ready...your lucky i stayed the night, you two would of forgotten you had work today and that you both wouldn't even make breakfast for yourselves...now anyway, hurry up...you will be late otherwise"

and with that Shannon walked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got out of the shower, got dressed in his wrestling attire, walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Eve sitting on Matt's lap and Shannon on the phone, Jeff rolled his eyes, grabbed a bit of toast, "come on bro, we're gonna be late"

"alright...what brand are you on again Eve?"

Eve smiled, "i'm on Smackdown...like Jeff"

"oh yeah...well Jeff will look after you..won't you Jeff?"

"yeah sure...but dude you'll be there, ECW and Smackdown go around together"

"i know...i meant when i'm in a match and your not"

"oh right...yeah sure"

"okay come on let's go then"

So Jeff walked out the front door, followed by Eve and Matt, who were walking hand in hand, smiling like idiots in love.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

They got to the Smackdown/ECW building in about half an hour

"Okay...i've got a segment to get ready for, i need to go to my locker room...see you Matty" Eve said kissing Matt on the lips before disappearing

"Bye...I love you" Matt called after her, then he turned to Jeff

"what Jeff?"

"Matty....i thought i was the only one that could get away with calling you that"

"yeah well...now she can aswell"

Jeff smirked as he walked with Matt to their locker room, when they reached their locker room, they saw Hunter walking at them.

"quick let's get in the locker room before he spots us" Jeff hissed at his brother, they walked quickly to their locker room door, Matt got in without being spotted but as Jeff was about to walk in after his brother, he heard a voice,

"Hey Jeff"

Jeff groaned and turned to face Hunter, who was smiling at him

"Hi Hunt"

"how do you feel?"

"like shit....i heard you took me upstairs last night"

"yeah...i thought that was the best solution, i mean when Shawn gets drunk he's crazy"

"well thanks for not taking advantage"

Hunter shrugged, "that's alright...even though it was hard because you were practically begging for me to fuck you"

Jeff smiled, "well it's good to know you one have a conscience and two you have self control"

"yeah...well at least your okay...i better be going see you later"

"okay bye"

Jeff walked into his locker room, to see Matt laughing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"what are you laughing at?" Jeff asked as he went to put his bag down, next to his locker

"i manage to escape fine...but you, you got caught haha"

"okay...."

"anyway what did he want?"

"to see if i was okay"

"oh...that's alright then...well i checked the timetable and you've got to do a promo with him in the 4th segment, while i have a match in the last segment"

Jeff opened his locker, "oh okay...what's the promo about?"

"well i looked at the script and it says he mouths off about you being champion and then you come in and you two start like an argument but then Vickie comes out and tells you to both grow up and put aside your differences because you need to work together in the next match against the Miz and John Morrison"

"alright then...whose your match against"

"Edge"

Jeff laughed, "have fun...and don't commit murder"

"i'll try...but if he mouths off or does something stupid, i might have to"

"right i better have a shower and get ready for the promo"

"a shower? didn't you have one this morning?"

"no...your new girlfriend was hogging the bathroom, then when i got dressed she was out...and anyway at least these showers aren't broken...like ours, we really need someone to look at it Matty"

"yeah i know"

"right...see you in a bit"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked to the shower room, put his clothes on the little locker room, that you have to go through to get to the showers, he then took off all his clothes, except his boxers, he then walked into the shower room and put his towel on the towel holder, he noticed that there was no other towels, he smiled - _Yes i'm on my own._

Jeff got under the furthest shower and turned it on, he sighed as the warm water hit his body, he was in his own little world, he didn't even notice that someone else came in the shower room.

Hunter decided to have a shower, to freshen up, he walked into the locker room that you had to go through to get to the showers and noticed someone's clothes, he walked over to them to see Jeff's wrestling attire, he smiled as he went into the shower room, quietly put his towel on the holder and went in the shower opposite Jeff.

"Hey again Jeffy"

Jeff was snapped out of his own little world and turned to see Hunter grinning at him, he turned back around

"oh hi Hunt"

"fancy seeing you here again"

"yeah"

"Jeffy?"

"why do you call me Jeffy?"

"because i want to call you Jeffy, it makes you sound cute"

Jeff realised that Hunter had turned his shower off and was standing behind him, he could feel Hunter's warm breath on his neck

"Hunter....what are you doing?"

"well i'm saving water Jeffy, good for the environment"

"so your sharing a shower...with me?"

"yeah, what does it look like i'm doing?"

Jeff turned around so he was facing the game who was smirking.

"look whatever your thinking of trying to do to me think...."

Jeff started saying but was silenced by Hunter tucking a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear, Jeff shuddered at the game's touch, it was soft and gentle.

Hunter smiled, he then started putting little kisses on Jeff's neck, he then started sucking and nipping at it.

Jeff tried to hold back the moan of pleasure, but couldn't.

hearing Jeff moan, made Hunter want Jeff even more, he moved his lips slowly up to Jeff's cheek.

"Hunt...er....please....stop" Jeff managed, Hunter shook his head and mumbled, "i don't want to"

and with that he covered Jeff's mouth with his, prodding Jeff's lips with his tongue, begging to enter, eventually Jeff gave in and opened his mouth, letting Hunter explore his mouth. Jeff tasted sweet and Hunter couldn't get enough of him, Hunter tried to get Jeff's tongue to play with his, eventually Jeff's tongue touched Hunter's and they started to tease each other's tongues, they both moaned at the same time, Hunter put his hands on Jeff's bare chest.

But they were interupted, by Matt's voice, "Jeffrey Nero...you've been in that shower a long time...you okay or have you drowned" he joked, Jeff pushed Hunter off him, got his towel, wrapped it round his waist and walked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"sorry Matt...i was relaxing and getting ready for the match in their....it was peaceful and quiet"

"alright then...you better get changed, your segment is after this match"

Jeff started changing, "so whose in this match then?"

"it's a six diva tag, Maria, Eve and Michelle Mccool against Maryse, Beth and Victoria"

"oh okay...whose gonna win?"

"Maria, Eve and Michelle Mccool, Maria tags herself in, does a running bulldog on Maryse and gets the pin"

"oh so that starts the whole Maria and Michelle feud i guess"

"yeah"

Jeff was dressed, he smiled at his brother, "come on then let's go to our locker room, so i can put these wet boxers and towel in my bag"

"you do realise you will probulary need a shower after your match aswell?"

"yeah...but you know i bring like 5 pairs of boxers just in case"

Matt laughed, "you nutter"

They both walked out, Matt unaware of who else was in the shower room and Jeff unaware that Hunter had been listening to that conversation

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It got to the promo, Jeff stood on the side, so the camera couldn't get him in the shot, the promo started.

"hello, i'm joined with former WWE Champion Triple H, Triple H what do you think about Jeff Hardy's big win?"

"well Todd...i think it's just a lucky fluke, i mean yeah it was a triple threat match, but still he wouldn't of won without my help"

Jeff walked in, "your help?...you didn't do anything, all you did was get speared"

"oh is that so Jeff? and all you did was get speared through an announcer's table and do some pretty moves...that doesn't make you a champion"

"well if you were a true champion, you would of been able to dodge that spear, like i did"

"i will win that title back"

"that's what you think"

Vickie then walked in, "Excuse me...you two need to grow up right now!"

Hunter and Jeff looked at her, Vickie smiled at both of them and cleared her throat, "you two need to put your differences aside because tonight i've put you in a tag team match, you Jeff and you Triple H will face the Miz and John Morrison...have a good night"

and with that she walked off.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter caught Jeff after the promo, "so we have to work together now?"

"yeah"

"do you know what happens next?"

"no...i don't read the script...Matt does and tells me"

Hunter shook his head, "that's just lazy...anyway, we win this match, then Vickie comes out and makes us an official tag team and next week we will face Primo and Carlito"

"okay"

Hunter then pushed Jeff against the wall, looked around to see if they were alone, he saw that they were and he muttered to Jeff, "you know when we were doing that promo, i couldn't stop thinking about that kiss we shared in the shower room"

Jeff tried to push Hunter off him, "that's very nice to know Hunt...but we need to get ready for our match"

"i know..but this is how i'm going to get ready for this match"

and without warning he grabbed Jeff's wrists and guided them around his neck, he then pressed his lips against Jeff's, having the advantage of surprise, Jeff's mouth was open a bit, letting Hunter let his tongue explore the sweet mouth of Jeff again.

After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss, both out of breath, Hunter kissed Jeff's forehead and smiled.

"now i'm ready for our match"

and with that he walked off to enter the ring, leaving Jeff to try to catch his breath.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff met his brother in the small room that is between the backstage bit to the arena, Matt quickly told Jeff what was going to happen in the match and what he had to do, Jeff then got ready by the curtains, Hunter was already in the ring, Jeff gave the thumbs up to the crew members to tell them he was ready, they started his entrance music and video and he was off.

Hunter was in the ring, walking around when he heard Jeff's music, he stopped walking and saw the rainbow haired warrior, run out and do his little dance at the beginning, Hunter's mind went straight to the kiss he shared with Jeff just a couple of minutes ago, seeing Jeff again made him want to smile, but he couldn't because he had to be in character, Jeff got in the ring, gave Hunter a little nod and ran over to the turnbuckle.

After he had finished his entrance he stood next to Hunter, Hunter looked at him and muttered, "even in your entrance you look hot Jeff"

Jeff didn't have to reply because the Miz and John Morrison were entering, when they were walking down the ramp, Jeff and Hunter looked at each other like they were meant to, Hunter winked at Jeff before going on the apron.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Match ended, with Hunter giving the Miz a pedigree and then Jeff doing a swantom bomb on him, then Hunter pinned him, Hunter's music came on and the referee held up both of their arms, at the end of the match Hunter and Jeff shook hands, as they were getting ready to leave the ring, Vickie came out as planned and cut off the music.

"EXCUSE ME!....you two worked very well together, if i'm going to be a good general manager, i shouldn't let something like this go...you two have chemistry, so i'm making you two a official tag team....next week you'll be facing Primo and Carlito, we'll see where it goes from there...have a nice week"

and with that she walked off, Hunter looked at Jeff and Jeff looked at Hunter, he then shrugged, got out of the ring and walked to the backstage area, with Hunter following him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"well done bro!" Matt said as he saw his brother coming through the curtains, he hugged him and smiled

"sorry you have to work with Hunter though"

"don't you have your match next?" Jeff asked

"yeah...i'll see you after your shower then...if you see Eve tell her to wait for me, i'm going to Vince and asking if somehow we can work Eve in being my manager for a bit"

"that will be great man...anyway i better go...i'm sweating like crazy"

"alright...see ya"

Matt's music started playing and Matt went through the curtains.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked back to his locker room to see Eve waiting outside, she smiled and waved at him, he waved back

"hey Eve....Matt says can you wait for him, he's going to see Vince after his match"

"why?"

"oh he wants to see if you can manage him for a while"

Eve's face lit up, "oh really...oh wow"

"yeah...hang on i'll let you in and you can wait in here for him"

"where are you going?"

"i'm going to have a shower...i'm all sweaty"

"alright then"

Jeff let her in, got his towel and a pair of boxers, he rushed to the shower room, hid his boxers under his towel and went into the shower room to see someone's towel already there.

Jeff groaned as he walked into the shower room, _it better not be..._

"Hey Jeffy...that match made you all sweaty aswell?"

"well that's what matches do to you Hunt"

Hunter stood behind Jeff, so their bodies were touching, Jeff could feel Hunter's hot breath on his neck, he then felt Hunter hold his wrists and press them against the wall.

"you look hotter when your all wet Jeffy"

Jeff tried to struggle against the game, but Hunter was too strong, Jeff groaned, "can you please let me go Hunter?"

"why would i do that?"

"because i asked you?"

Hunter brushed his lips against Jeff's neck, making Jeff's breathing to get heavier

"it looks like you don't want me to do that Jeffy"

"why.....do...you....think....that?" Jeff managed

"your breathing gives you away Jeffy...and if i move my hand near the front of your boxers...i'm sure i'll feel something"

Jeff glanced down and cursed under his breath, _Damn it!_

"by you cursing under your breath...i take that i'm right"

Hunter slowly moved his hand down to Jeff's rear, then to his thigh when Jeff started struggling again.

"Hunter...just...go....i need....to....get....ready....my.....brother....will....be....worried" Jeff managed still trying to get the game off him.

Hunter stopped moving his hand and rested it on Jeff's thigh.

"so your still putting up a fight....well guess what Jeffy i like a challenge"

and with that he cupped Jeff through his boxers, Jeff whimpered

"Jeffy Jeffy Jeffy...i'm actually glad you don't read your script...because you would know your lame excuse of your brother will be worried about me wouldn't work because his match ends in about half an hour"

Jeff gulped, he started sweating again, _why am i getting so nervous because of him?_

"yeah...well Matt's girlfriend will start worrying"

"aaaww little Matt's got a girlfriend...but if she's a WWE diva...she won't worry about you...she'll just think that you've bumped into someone"

Jeff shut his eyes, hoping this was just a bad nightmare...he opened them again, to see feel Hunter pressed against him, he felt something hard near his rear, he felt sick - _Hunter had an erection!...oh my god!_

Hunter started licking Jeff's neck, while massaging Jeff's thigh

"Jeffy....you might try to stop me" Hunter mumbled, he moved up to Jeff's ear, nipped at it and muttered in between nips, "but it will happen...you can't stop me Jeffy"

Jeff wished that someone...anyone would help him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It seemed luck was on Jeff's side as Shawn walked in and saw Hunter behind Jeff

"oh sorry i'll leave you two to it" Shawn grumbled, he looked at Jeff and Jeff mouthed "Help me" to him and he nodded

"hey Hunter"

"go away Shawn"

Shawn walked over to Hunter and gently pushed him off Jeff

"Hunter...i think you should leave"

Hunter growled at Shawn trying to scare him, but Shawn knew Hunter too well, he gave Hunter a cold stare and watched Hunter leave, he turned to Jeff and looked at him concerned

"hey Jeff...are you alright?"

"i'm fine...thanks for helping me Shawn...i don't know what would of happened"

Shawn cupped Jeff's face and muttered, "no...you know what would of happened, you just don't want to think about it"

Jeff shuddered, "why is he after me?"

Shawn let go of Jeff's face and shrugged, "i think your Hunter's new obsession"

"new?"

"come on...get dressed and meet me in my locker room in a bit okay?"

"okay...thanks Shawn"

and with that he went to get dressed

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff waited for Shawn outside his locker room, Shawn smiled at him and let him in, Shawn's locker room was a baby blue, with white soft carpet.

Jeff sat down on the sofa, Shawn sat next to him.

"so Shawn...what did you want to tell me?"

"well Jeff...you know this whole thing with Hunter?"

"yeah"

"well i used to be like you...i won the title off Hunter and he came after me, you see he only goes after people who have beaten him...so he came after me...yours seem to be a little bit worse then mine"

"why?"

"well he's forcing himself on you, but with me he made me fall in love with him, he was really nice and sweet to me and that's when i found out i was a bi-sexual"

"really?"

"yeah...he was always nice to me, if someone said something horrible about me, he used to either mouth off at them or punch them, he looked after me, he made sure i was okay to wrestle, he was always waiting for me after my match to see if i was okay...and i found myself falling for him"

"what happened next?" Jeff asked

"well he kissed me on the lips and my mind went crazy, then we kind of...you know" Shawn turned red, Jeff patted his shoulder

"Shawn you don't have to be embaressed around me...i like you, you've been my idol for ages, so you lost your virginity to him?"

Shawn nodded, "after he won the title back...we just ended it, we became friends...i'm not going to let anyone else go through it...but i can't involved that much, he knows all my weaknesses"

"don't worry Shawn...thanks for opening up to me man...if i need a shoulder to cry on or something, i'll come to you...i mean i can't tell my bro"

"why?"

"he'll flip...he'll murder Hunter..and yeah i don't really get along with him that much, but i'll lose my tag team partner and i don't want my brother going to jail"

Shawn laughed, "your a good kid...you better get back to your brother, he'll be worried"

"yeah...see you later Shawn"

"bye Jeff"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Bro...i'll put this as nicely as i can...WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Matt said as soon as Jeff walked in,

"hey bro"

"don't hey bro me...my match was over 10 minutes ago, it doesn't take over half an hour to have a shower...where have you been?"

"oh yeah...i went in the shower and saw Shawn and we started talking...he's a really cool guy, he's giving me pointers on being Hunter's tag team partner"

Matt stopped being so angry, "oh...sorry for being angry at you bro"

"don't worry about it Matt...your my big bro...your meant to worry...anyway have you asked Vince Mcmahon if Eve can be your manager...and speaking of Eve, where is she?"

Matt sighed, "Vince said we can work it in the storyline and Eve left as soon as he had spoken to him, she asked me if i would like to go to this party with her, i said i had to wait for you"

"oh...isn't the party she's going to an all diva party?"

Matt laughed, "oh yeah...do i look like a diva now?"

Jeff laughed, "come on let's go"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shawn Shawn Shawn Shawn...why did you interupt me?" Hunter said pacing, he had slipped in Shawn's locker room, when Shawn was talking to John Cena outside, Shawn looked at him startled

"Hunt...what are you doing in my locker room?"

"to ask you...why did you interupt me?"

"because Jeff asked me to"

Hunter laughed darkly, "oh you did because Jeff asked you to, so you like Jeff now do you?"

"as a friend...nothing more"

Hunter looked at Shawn and pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists to the wall

"you used to like it when i done this"

"Hunt...don't" Shawn mumbled

Hunter smiled and muttered in Shawn's ear, "i will get Jeff and if you even dare to help him again...you will have to pay, remember i've known you for a long time...i know how to make you submit"

"leave me alone" Shawn said, he was close to tears, _god i hate him!_

Hunter looked at him and smiled, "aaww Shawnie's doesn't want to play the game anymore"

Shawn got all his strength and pushed Hunter off him, he gave him an angry glare, "don't ever touch me...or Jeff again...you sick, twisted bastard!" Shawn spat, he then walked out.

"fine...Shawn wants to stick his nose in my business he can...he'll be easy...now what about Jeff?" Hunter muttered to himself, he looked up and smiled

"i know what i'll do"

and with that he left Shawn's locker room, smirking to himself

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff was in the back of his brother's car, taking a nap while Matt drove them to the hotel, they had to stay in a hotel because they were no-where near home, they arrived, Matt woke Jeff up, Jeff grumbled and moaned, his hair stuck out a bit, he quickly brushed it down and went to help his brother with their suitcases, they got to the reception and asked for a double room.

"i'm sorry there's none left, but some people have got a double room, you can share with them"

"whose in the rooms?" Matt asked

"in one is Chris Jericho and i can't find out whose in the other room...sorry"

Matt looked at his brother and smiled, "i'll room with Chris, you might try to kill him for making fun of your hair"

Jeff smiled, "yeah...let's hope i'm not rooming with Edge...because i'll kill him aswell"

Matt laughed, "or let's hope it's not Snitsky...he might try to rape you in your sleep"

Jeff laughed, took his key and walked up to the elevator, Matt was on the 2nd floor, Jeff was on the 6th...he said bye to his brother when they got to the 2nd floor, Jeff pressed the 6th button. when the doors opened he walked out to try to find his room, room 615, he found it, opened it and walked in, he could see someone's bags on one bed already, he put his bags on the other bed and sat on the bed, _i wonder who my roommate is for the next 5 weeks_

Jeff didn't have to wait long to find out, as the bathroom door opened

and in came Hunter, with just a towel round his waist.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"oh hi Jeffy...i didn't know you were my roommate" Hunter said leaning against the wall

"oh well...there was no free double rooms so me and my brother had to share with other people...but why didn't your name come up when the receptionist looked for it?"

"oh...i don't like giving my details...so i come up as unknown"

"right....."

"well it's good to know i'm rooming with my new tag team partner, i better get dressed...see ya in a bit"

"alright"

Hunter got some clothes and walked back into the bathroom, Jeff sighed, _i had to be fucking sharing a room with him!_

Jeff got his bag off his bed, he quickly changed into his old tracksuit bottoms and a baggy Hardy boy top, he usually slept either in his boxers, or just the tracksuit bottoms, but he didn't want Hunter staring at him, he shuddered at the thought, he took off his socks.

Hunter came out of the bathroom, in just boxers, he looked over at Jeff, who was sitting on his bed, not facing Hunter trying to look for something in his bag, Hunter stared at Jeff's ass, he could see it quite clearly, since Jeff was bending over, _fuck me little Jeffy has a nice ass...so that's what he's been hiding under those baggy Jeans and baggy everything else_

Jeff looked over his shoulder to see Hunter licking his lips and staring at his ass, Jeff groaned and moved, so he was facing Hunter, Hunter looked at him and smirked, "don't like me looking Jeffy?"

"why would i?" Jeff replied coolly

Hunter laughed, "oh you've talked to Shawn haven't you? did he tell you to give me the cold shoulder? i bet he told you the whole story about him falling in love with me...but i'll tell you this, none of his little games or tactics to get me off him worked...it always ended him BEGGING for more"

Jeff shuddered, he felt sorry for Shawn, _how could he fall for such a sicko?_

Hunter grabbed Jeff's shoulder's pulling him up, so he was standing, he put pressure on where his fingers were, making Jeff wince and move closer to him.

Hunter stroked Jeff's cheek and muttered in his ear, "your not going to win Jeffy...did you think that Shawn didn't try everything to get me off his back....nothing worked and nothing will work for you, Hunter pushed Jeff against the wall, Jeff winced again in pain, bending over a little bit, Hunter pressed himself against Jeff making him stand up straight, Hunter could see the fear in Jeff's eyes, he smirked.

"Scared are we Jeffy?...want me to stop?"

Jeff nodded, making Hunter's smirk grow, "well i'm not going to stop, i'm going to finish what i started earlier today before we were rudely interuppted by Shawn"

Hunter pressed his lips against Jeff's, forcing entrance, teasing Jeff's tongue with his.

he then moved his hands down and cupped Jeff through his tracksuit bottoms, after a while his hands moved up, playfully tugging on Jeff's tracksuit bottoms, Jeff tried to stop them, but the kiss was making his head spin, he couldn't do anything, just stand there.

Hunter moved away, smirking, "have you learnt your place yet Jeffy?"

Jeff couldn't breathe, he looked over to his bed and ran at it, he ran to the other side of it and held on it

"oh so we're playing a little game huh Jeffy? is it catch?" Hunter said walked towards Jeff.

Jeff tried to climb over the bed to escape, but Hunter was too fast and Jeff ended up lying on his bed, with Hunter on top of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn was pacing up and down in his room, _i wonder how Jeff is_

he walked out of his hotel room to see Matt outside room 201

"hey Matt...where's Jeff?"

Matt looked at Shawn and smiled, "oh hi Shawn...Jeff's in room 615... don't know who his roommate is though why?"

"oh wondered if he was okay"

"oh...are you friends with Jeff now?"

"yeah...he's a cool guy"

Matt smiled, "yeah...i just hope Hunter doesn't backstab him or something"

"well..i'll go and find him...see ya"

"yeah see ya Shawn"

Shawn walked towards the elevator, he knew who Jeff was sharing a room with and if he didn't hurry Jeff will be in trouble

_Hunter i hope i'm not too late to save Jeff_

Hunter looked at Jeff, who was struggling underneath him

"still trying to get away Jeffy? aaawww too bad you can't can you?"

at that moment Shawn came flying through the door

"HUNTER GET OFF JEFF NOW!" he yelled pushing Hunter off Jeff, then helping Jeff up.

"Shawnie...why do you do that for?" Hunter asked, making Shawn shivver, he knew Shawn loved it when he called him Shawnie.

"go away Hunter...leave Jeff alone" Shawn said trying to stick to his guns.

"oh Shawnie...are you getting jealous?"

"no...i just don't think it's very nice to do that to Jeff, when he doesn't want it"

"oh Shawnie..i always knew you had a big heart"

Hunter walked towards them, Jeff hid behind Shawn. Shawn gulped

Hunter stood infront of Shawn, and gently pushed him against the wall, he smirked at Jeff before pressing his body against Shawn's

"Hunt...er" Shawn managed

"aaw you want to play hero...you like playing games don't you Shawnie" Hunter teased

Jeff didn't know what he should do, he stepped closer to try and save Shawn and Shawn looked at him and shook his head

"Jeff run..goes to your brother's room, stay there...go to mine just get out of here"

"oh how precious...very precious"

"JEFF GO!"

Hunter bit down on Shawn's neck, making Shawn wimper.

Jeff didn't care what Shawn said, he ran at Hunter, pulled him off Shawn and kicked him in the groin, Hunter doubled over in pain, Jeff looked at Shawn, "get out of here Shawn....i don't want you involved, i don't want you hurt again...this is my fight, now leave"

Shawn looked shocked, he nodded and left

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"look Hunter i'm sorry for kicking you in the nuts man...it just had to be done" Jeff said helping Hunter onto his bed, Jeff went and got some ice and gave them to Hunter, Hunter mumbled thanks to Jeff, Jeff went and sat down on his bed, still a bit cautious of Hunter, i mean it wasn't the first time the man tried to rape him.

Jeff got out his sketchpad, some drawing pencils, a rubber, a ruler and some colouring pencils. He started drawing, Hunter looked up

"Jeff what are you doing?"

Jeff looked up and smiled, "one i'm drawing and two your calling me Jeff now? Jeffy lost it's touch?"

Jeff laughed to himself, he had to enjoy teasing Hunter when he could, Hunter smiled, "well i can see you drawing...JEFFY!"

Jeff stopped laughing and smiled, "yeah i'm drawing Hunt...anything else you wanna know?"

"what you drawing?"

"i don't know" Jeff replied, looking at his picture confused, "at the moment it looks like a cross between Shawn and Matt"

Hunter took the ice off himself and walked over, Jeff flinched when he felt Hunter that close to him, but didn't say anything

"i can see what you mean now...yeah it's got Shawn's nose and mouth but it's got your brother's eyes and hair"

"yeah"

"it looks good Jeffy"

"thanks"

Hunter sat next to Jeff and watched him draw, Jeff looked at him

"what are you doing?"

"watching you"

"why?"

"because it's boring over there sitting and i want to know how you draw"

Jeff smiled, "oh and i'm gonna give you a few pointers Jeffy"

"really?"

"yeah...i think you should make the person wearing a hardy boyz top and Shawn's DX chaps"

"okay"

after a while Jeff finished drawing the body and coloured it in

"what do you think?"

"it's perfect Jeffy...it just needs one thing"

"what"

Hunter took the pencil from Jeff's hand and drew the hardy's sign on one side of the person and DX on the other, he coloured the hardy sign in purple and the DX in green

"that's what it needed"

Jeff laughed, "thanks Hunt...it looks much better now...hey how did you learn how to draw the hardy sign?"

"i practiced"

"really?"

"yeah"

"alright...what's the time?"

Hunter looked at the clock on his phone, "it's midnight"

"we better get some sleep...see you in the morning"

Hunter got off the bed and went into his, "night night Jeffy"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

_Jeff looked around him, he was on this empty road, in a red car...he looked next to him to see Hunter driving, smiling at Jeff. Jeff smiled back, they stopped all of a sudden, Hunter helped Jeff out of the car, they were in the middle of no-where, Jeff went near the car's boot and sat on it, Hunter stood infront of him, putting his hands on Jeff's waist, There faces moved closer, all of a sudden Matt's face appeared in the sky, Jeff looked at him, confused, Matt looked angry._

_"Jeff....your gonna throw everything you had away, i thought you didn't like Hunter, i thought you didn't bend that way....your no brother of mine" _

_Matt's face disappeared and was replaced by Shawn's who looked worried, "Jeff Jeff Jeff...i told you you'll end up like this didn't i? he's manipulative, he'll treat you like no-one has ever treated you before...but as soon as he gets that belt, you will be out of his life for good, you'll be left with nothing Jeff...do you want that?" _

_Then Candice, Ashley and Maria's faces appeared next to Shawn's all of them were smirking, "well well...the sex god likes guys, haha and to think we all liked you once in our life...now all of us are dead, you let this happen Jeff...no-one will be picking up the pieces behind you" _

_Then Vince Mcmahon's face appeared, Matt's face also reappeared, with Shannon's, they were both shaking their heads, Vince looked at Jeff, "JEFFREY NERO HARDY....YOUR FIRED!"_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff woke up panting, he looked at his phone and saw the time was two in the morning, he groaned and rubbed his head - _what the hell was that dream about?_

Jeff looked over at the other bed to see Hunter watching him.

"had a bad dream Jeffy?" Hunter said sleepily

"i didn't wake you up did i Hunt?" Jeff asked, sitting on the edge of his bed

"naw...i woke up a couple of minutes before you and saw you tossing and turning, then all of a sudden you sat up"

"oh...why were you awake?"

"couldn't get to sleep"

Hunter sat up in his bed, "hey i know you still might not trust me but why don't you come in my bed, when me and Shawn couldn't get to sleep, we used to get in the same bed and talk until we fell asleep"

Jeff thought about it for a minute, "yeah sure...but if you try anything...i'm going back to my bed"

"sure"

Jeff got in Hunter's bed next to him, near the edge of the bed, Hunter laughed

"am i that bad Jeffy?"

"what?"

"your lying no where near me"

"i thought you would like your own space"

"naw...come closer and then we can talk or something"

Jeff turned around, so he was facing Hunter and moved closer, so close that they could feel each other's breath, Hunter smiled

"that's better...what do you want to talk about?"

"i don't know"

"you are helpful"

"fine...what do you want to talk about?"

"let's talk about me winning the title back"

Jeff laughed, "still think your gonna win the title back"

"i don't think.....i know Jeffy"

"as i said a while ago....you wish"

"Jeffy?"

"yeah"

"i have a question"

"what?"

"are you ticklish?"

"why would i tell you that?"

Hunter smiled, "guess i'll have to find out then"

and without any warning, Hunter tickled Jeff's sides, Jeff laughed, trying to get away from Hunter, "Hunter...stop....it" Jeff giggled

"so you are ticklish?"

"yes....yes i am"

Hunter stopped tickling him, "that's good to know"

"what are you going to tickle me in the ring, to win the title back?"

"that is a good idea Jeffy...now i'm getting tired, let's sleep"

"alright"

Hunter shut his eyes, he wrapped one arm round Jeff's waist, he felt Jeff tense up and then relax again, he gently pulled Jeff closer to him, got one of Jeff's hands and held it with his hand. Jeff looked at Hunter, he sighed and put his other hand on Hunter's chest, they both fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter woke up first to find Jeff on top of him, he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing things but he wasn't, the younger hardy brother was lying fast asleep on his chest, the cover exposed Jeff's back, Hunter hoped that they weren't naked, he just got Jeff to trust him a little bit, he didn't need this. he wondered if he should wake up Jeff or not but he didn't need to decide if he should because at that moment Jeff opened his eyes, he saw Hunter looking at him, Jeff rubbed his eyes he smiled, he then realised where he was and who he was on top of

"oh my god!" Jeff jumped up, flying the cover off them both, Hunter went down to cover himself but felt his boxers and sighed, they didn't do anything, Jeff looked at him confused, he then looked down at himself, he was still in his old tracksuit bottoms but his top was on his bed.

"Hunter....we didn't"

"no Jeff and you should remember that you had a nightmare, then i said why don't we talk, so we talked in this bed, just talked and then we fell asleep"

"oh yeah...sorry i get a bit forgetful when i'm sleepy...so how did i end up on top of you?"

"i don't know Jeffy...were you trying to rape me?"

Jeff blushed, "no"

Hunter smiled, "good" he got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, he turned to see Jeff on the bed and smiled, "because it wouldn't of been rape...i'd of enjoyed it too much" and with that he left the younger hardy brother to his thoughts.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter got out of the shower, to see Jeff bending over, trying to get his laptop to work, Hunter stared at the shape of Jeff's ass, it was perfect, - _i would love to fuck his ass through the bloody mattress, _Hunter thought, Jeff looked over his shoulder, hearing the bathroom door shut and saw Hunter staring at his ass

"yes Hunter...i have an ass"

"sorry...it's just gorgeous"  
Jeff rolled his eyes, "i'll sit down"

Before Jeff sat down, Hunter wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, Jeff turned around so he was face to face with Hunter

"Hunter"

"sorry Jeffy...this is what you do to me"

and with that he pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff tried to not kiss back but in the end he sighed and gave in, he started kissing Hunter back, Hunter pushed Jeff against the wall behind him, not breaking the kiss, he then started prodding Jeff's bottom lip with his tongue, Jeff opened his mouth, letting Hunter's tongue in, Hunter placed his hands on Jeff's chest, rubbing it, while Jeff wrapped his arms round Hunter's neck. Jeff didn't know what had taken over him, Hunter knew exactly what had come over Jeff, he used the same tactics as he did with Shawn, he started being really nice to him, apparently Jeff was like Shawn, while Jeff slept Hunter got up and looked in Jeff's bag and found Jeff's journal and found what he liked and disliked in a kiss, he didn't know what Jeff liked and disliked when it came to sex because this was probulary the first time he would of been with a guy. Hunter smiled - _my plan is working._

Hunter broke the kiss, looked at Jeff and whispered, "i want you Jeffy...i want to be inside you Jeffy....right now...on that bed" he pointed to his bed, he then started massaging Jeff's sides, Jeff bit his bottom lip, Hunter nipped at Jeff's ear, "will you let me Jeffy?"

Jeff melted he looked at the game and nodded.

Hunter picked Jeff up and put him on the bed, he took of Jeff's clothes and his clothes, he looked at Jeff's naked body and licked his lips, it was gorgeous.

Jeff's cheeks turned red when he saw Hunter looking at him, like an animal going in for the kill, Hunter lowered his head and kissed Jeff quickly, he then started licking Jeff's neck, Jeff moaned, Hunter moved his tongue slowly to Jeff's stomach, his tongue leaving a wet trail, he stuck his tongue in Jeff's belly button, making Jeff laugh, Hunter moved away went to his bag and got some lube out, which he was saving for Jeff.

he covered two fingers with it and went back on the bed, he gently opened Jeff's leg, so he could have better access to Jeff's entrance, he stuck his fingers in Jeff whimpered as Hunter prepared him, Hunter didn't want to prepare Jeff that much, he wanted Jeff to feel pain and pleasure, he didn't really care about how Jeff was, all he cared about is fucking him, as hard and rough as he could.

Hunter placed himself inbetween Jeff's legs, Jeff looked at Hunter and didn't see that look he saw before, he didn't see comfort and love, he saw lust and a little bit of anger, Jeff knew then that this would be a horrible experience for him, Hunter played him, to get him into his bed and fuck him.

Hunter quickly pushed himself into Jeff roughly, making Jeff scream out in pain, making Hunter smirk, hot blood started to come out of Jeff's ass and cover Hunter's arousal, Hunter didn't care, he started slamming into Jeff with no mercy, getting harder and faster by every thrust, Jeff could feel tears coming out of his eyes, the pain was horrible, he couldn't stand it, he wanted Hunter to stop...from Adam, who was a bi...when you were the one getting fucked, it was pleasurable...but this was far from it, it seemed to be nice for Hunter. Hunter's eyes closed on their own accord, as he released into Jeff, he pulled out of Jeff and smirked,

"thanks Jeffy...i knew you would give in"

with that he laughed and left.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff started crying, how could he let his guard down, he quickly put some clothes on and got a hot water bottle, he cried even more, not because he had any feelings for Hunter, but because of the pain in his ass, he looked at the covers and saw them covered in blood, sweat and cum, he was disgusted.

He could still feel himself bleeding, - _now i know how women feel with periods _he thought, he needed to talk to someone, he couldn't talk to his brother...his brother would kill Hunter, even though that seemed like a good idea, Jeff didn't want people on his back because of Hunter's death and they were still a tag team, so he phoned Shawn.

"Hello?"

"hi...it's Jeff...can i come to speak to you please"

"sure Jeff...i'm in room 330...i got moved last night, see you in a bit"

Jeff quickly got his shoes on and walked as quickly as he could to Shawn's hotel room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff walked silently to room 330, he knocked on the door, Shawn opened it and gasped, "Jesus Jeff...no offence but you look bloody horrible...come in"

Jeff walked in, Shawn closed the door behind him and watched Jeff try to sit down, Shawn sat down next to him.

"he raped you didn't he?"

Jeff wiped his eyes, "well it wasn't rape"

"you mean you let him"

Jeff looked at Shawn, Shawn's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"well he pressed all my buttons Shawn, i thought he was going to be careful and gentle and loving..but he wasn't i wouldn't be surprised if my ass had been teared in two"

Shawn looked at him, he stood up and held his hand out, "come with me"

Shawn led Jeff into the bathroom, Shawn closed the door and put on the light

"Shawn why are we in the bathroom?"

"i'm going to have a look to see if he's done any damage, don't worry i know what i'm looking for and i think it would be better if i done it, then some doctor"

Jeff nodded

"now follow my instructions, bend over"

Jeff bent over, "now take off your pants and boxers"

Jeff took of his pants and boxers, "right this might sting a bit, but you'll have to put up with it...okay?"

Jeff nodded, Shawn went on his knees, he gently moved Jeff's cheeks apart, so he could look at his entrance

"it doesn't look serious, there's a tear but that's about it, you got off lucky...hang on i've got some cream, did he cum inside you or outside?"

"inside"

"hhhmmm"

Shawn got up, got some cream, "now this will be cold and feel really wierd"

Shawn put some cream on two of his fingers and pushed them gently into Jeff's entrance, Jeff giggled, Shawn rubbed the cream on the tear and took his fingers out, he got up and washed his hand.

"okay Jeff your alright, the cream should ease the pain and make it easier to sit down, you can pull your pants up now"

Jeff stood up and pulled his pants up, him and Shawn then went back to the main room, they sat on the edge of the bed.

"do you think he'll leave me alone now Shawn?"

Shawn looked at him and shook his head

"Shawn you never told me what happened after you two fucked"

"what do you want to prepare yourself?"

"yeah"

"well after we fucked, i still had to hang around with him because i didn't have anyone else to hang around with because everyone hated me, i had to stay with him, he kept coming onto me, then i gave in again and then he fucked me as rough as he did to you"

Shawn shuddered, "i actually fainted at the sight of all the blood"

"ouch...well at least i didn't"

Shawn laughed, he patted Jeff's leg, "your alright Jeff, i think you'll be alright because you have me, your brother and tons of other people, we'll stand by you, i know Hunter he won't attack you with people around you"

Jeff smiled, "hey Shawn, since you done this for me, you wanna go to the cinema?"

"yeah sure"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They took Jeff's car, Jeff got into the drivers seat and Shawn into the passenger's, Jeff plugged his ipod on

"oooh what songs do you have on that?" Shawn said looking interested

"well...i have one song that you might like"

after a while, Shawn's theme song was playing, Shawn laughed, "Jeff...Jeff...Jeff...i honestly don't want to know why you have my theme song on your ipod"

Jeff smiled, "it's a good song and because i'm a sexy boy"

"oh no...Jeff, i'm the sexy boy it says so in my theme song, your theme song just says that you see writing on walls"

"well at least it's not as bad as Randy's he hear's voices"

They both laughed at that one, then they both started singing Shawn's theme song.

When they got to the cinema, Jeff unplugged his ipod and put it in his pocket, they both got out of the car and walked up to the cinema

"what do you want to watch?" Jeff said turning to Shawn, Shawn looked at the movies and smiled

"i want to watch over the hedge"

Jeff laughed, "okay"

They got the tickets, then they got two big buckets of sweet popcorn, two big drinks of coke, they went in the cinema and got to the private area, - _so being a WWE superstar does have some advantages_ Jeff thought, as he watched other people enter the cinema beneath them, him and Shawn had a whole balcony to themselves, they watched the movie, while throwing popcorn at each other.

after the film finished the left their litter there and walked out giggling.

"oh my god Shawn, your meant to be mature and you started laughing when you had coke in your mouth and you spat it out and i think it landed on someone's head" Jeff managed, he was laughing so much, Shawn watched as a woman walked out of the cinema, she had wet hair, she kept mumbling to herself and touching her hair, Shawn laughed, "opps"

"it wasn't as bad as you Jeff, everything went quiet and you decided to shout out popcorn, it was lucky that no-one could see us"

"i'm surprised we weren't banned or thrown out"

"naw...they don't ban us or throw us out of anywhere, an advantage of being a wrestler as good as me" Shawn said pointing to himself, Jeff tutted and shook his head, "no..your old news, a good wrestler like me"

"Jeff, you don't wrestle all you do is try to kill yourself"

"you can talk"

"i know i can, see i'm talking now"

Jeff laughed, "love it!...today's been a good day out, i wish i could share a room with you instead of that prick"

Shawn's eyes lit up, "let's have a sleepover...i stay in your hotel room, then i pretend that we're lovers, he gets proper jealous and kills himself"

Jeff laughed, "okay, sleepover it is, you can act like my lover, you'll be sharing my bed then"

"well i aint sleeping with him"

Jeff smiled, "thought so, it's cos i'm better looking then him isn't it"

"don't flatter yourself too much Jeff"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They went back to Shawn's room first, Shawn got a bag, he put his pj bottoms in it, he usually wore a top but he couldn't be bothered to wear one, he put some clean clothes and underwear, his toothbrush, his shampoo, conditioner (Just in case he needed a shower) his towel, his hairbrush and a hairband

they then walked to Jeff's room, Jeff entered first, to see Hunter on the bed, Hunter looked up and smirked,

"Hello Jeffy, your back, hows your ass, think you can take another fucking?"

Jeff ignored him, holding the door open for Shawn, Shawn walked in, Hunter's face dropped, Shawn smirked, "oh Hi Hunter, Jeffy didn't tell me you were here, oh he's such a forgetful hunny bunny isn't he?" Shawn quickly kissed Jeff on the cheek, Hunter's face was a picture.

"oh sorry Shawnie, i forgot to tell you i had a room mate" Jeff smirked, kissing Shawn's cheek, he then whispered in Shawn's ear, "i think our plan is working, but whose the girl in the relationship?"

Shawn laughed and whispered, "i guess that would be me isn't it?"

Jeff smiled, "yeah of course"

Jeff pulled away from Shawn, "oh Jeffy baby, i've forgotten something, i'll be back in a minute"

and with that Shawn left the hotel room, Jeff knew this was part of the act, so he went and sat on his bed

"sorry about that Hunt"

"oh don't worry about it Jeffy, i don't know why you are apologizing since it's obvious you and Shawn are just friends"

"why do you say that?"

"because if you were an item, you wouldn't be kissing him on the cheek, you'll be kissing him like i kissed you"

Jeff was going to say something but was interuppted by Shawn

"honey can you bring my bag in for me?"

"sure babe"

Jeff moved off the bed, to the door, Shawn was there smirking, he whispered in Jeff's ear, "this is a good plan, i can use you as my slave"

"he doesn't believe it"

"what?"

"he said apparently it's obvious we're just friends because we're not kissing on the mouth"

Shawn grinned, "oh really, well carry my bag in, i've got another plan"

Jeff carried in Shawn's bag, "Jesus Shawn what have you got in here, your only staying the night"

"well i need a lot of stuff"

Shawn said shutting the door, Hunter looked at him and smirked, - _there not a couple, it's obvious_

Shawn smiled back at Hunter, - _so he thinks we're joking, i mean we are but this will make him sure we are an item_

"so your staying the night Shawn?" Hunter said casually

"yes i am, sorry about you not knowing sooner"

"oh don't worry about it, me and Jeffy would only be talking anyway"

Shawn pouted at Jeff, "i thought only i could call you Jeffy"

"you can"

Shawn walked over to Jeff and pushed Jeff gently on the bed, - _what the fuck is he doing?_ Jeff thought, he kept his face straight, Shawn straddled his hips and smiled, Hunter watched with interest, he'll know if they're going out or not now.

Shawn leaned forward and whispered in Jeff's ear, "go with the flow Jeff"

Shawn pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff instantly opened his mouth, letting Shawn's tongue in, Shawn and Jeff's tongues teased each other, they both moaned as Shawn started grinding against Jeff, they broke the kiss, Jeff looked over at Hunter, his mouth was open.

Jeff leaned forward and started licking Shawn's neck, Shawn had to look away, he was shocked. Shawn then got off Jeff, to see Hunter had gone to the bathroom.

"i think he believes us now" Jeff said, out of breath

"yeah...what the fuck were you doing to my neck?" Shawn said wiping the saliva off his neck

"sorry, i thought it would better"

"oh okay, next time please warn me, i might get too turned on and we'll end up fucking"

"what do you think he's doing in there?"

"probulary touching himself, with the thought of us two" Shawn smirked, "we don't have to do that again do we?"

"oh i'm that much of a rubbish kisser am i?"

"no...he might get turned on by it and fuck both of us"

Jeff's face went from scared to shocked, Shawn laughed

"oh well, get off me Shawn, your bloody squashing me"

"sorry"

Shawn laughed, he started poking Jeff in the side, making Jeff laugh

"stop it Shawn you annoying person"

"oh so sorry"

They both didn't realise that Hunter was listening to their conversation.

"think they could play me, well we'll see about that"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter walked out of the bathroom and sat on his bed,

"so when did you two get together then?"

Jeff looked at Shawn, Shawn cleared his throat, "we got together today, we've been attracted to each other for a while now and we haven't done anything about it"

"oh i didn't know Jeff was attracted to you, i mean he didn't say anything about you last night when he was begging me to fuck him"

"i was not begging" Jeff shouted, Shawn slapped his own head. - _fuck, he does know how to press Jeff's buttons._

"calm down Jeff, i don't think your new interest, will like you if you go mouthing off at people"

"Shawn's not my new interest i love him"

Shawn smiled. - _woo go Jeff, hang on did he say he loved me? this better be part of the bloody plan or i'm seriously confused_

"well we'll find if you love Shawn, why don't you stand up Jeff"

Jeff looked at Shawn, Shawn looked as confused as he was

"stand up?"

"yes stand up Jeffy"

Jeff stood up, "good Jeffy, now stand by that wall over there"

Jeff went and stood by the wall, Hunter smiled and stood up, Shawn stood up aswell

"what are you doing to my darling Hunter?"

"i'm seeing if he loves you Shawn"

Shawn bit his lip, - _oh god, i know what's he's going to do_

Jeff saw Shawn's face, turn from confused to anger and fright.

_- fuck Shawn knows what he's going to do to me_

Shawn sat back down on the bed.

"good, Hunter moved over, he stood infront of Jeff, Jeff gulped.

"do you love Shawn?"

"yes"

Hunter pressed his body against Jeff, his breath tickled Jeff's face.

"do you love Shawn?"

"y..e..s.."

Hunter moved his hands down to Jeff's waist, he massaged it, Jeff bit his lip

"do you love Shawn?"

"yes"

Hunter nipped at Jeff's neck and started grinding against him.

"do you love Shawn?"

"yes" Jeff whispered.

Hunter smiled, he then whispered in Jeff's ear, "if you loved him, why don't you go over there and toss him off, or maybe give him a blowie"

Jeff shuddered, Shawn looked at him confused - _what the hell did Hunter say?_

_- if i do that to Shawn, one Shawn will think i like him and two i wouldn't be able to look at Shawn the same, or i don't do it, the plan will be ruined, Hunter won't leave me alone...fuck it, i'll explain it to Shawn afterwards._

"fine i'll do it, but i don't think Shawn would like you watching"

"well if you toss him off, you don't need to pull his pants down do you?"

Jeff bit his lip, "fine then...i will"

Hunter moved away and sat on his bed, Jeff went and sat down next to Shawn, he started nipping at Shawn's ear, between nips he whispered, "i'll....explain...this....later....just....go....along.....with.....it"

Jeff then moved to licking Shawn's neck, Shawn moved his head, to give Jeff better access.

Jeff moved his hand down to Shawn's pants, he put his hand down them and into Shawn's boxers, Shawn closed his eyes - _this is too wierd, what the hell is he doing, he better have a good explanation for this_

Jeff grabbed Shawn's member, making Shawn whimper, Hunter was watching closely, - _this kid has balls, i know he's playing and him and Shawn aren't a couple, but doing this to him, i can't believe Shawn's letting him_

Jeff started moving his hand up and down, he started kissing Shawn's neck.

Jeff moved his hand faster, biting down on Shawn's neck, Shawn released into Jeff's hand, Jeff got his hand out, looked at Hunter and licked it off his hand. - _i don't know why i'm doing this, but it makes it look believable_

_- haha...i'm going to have fun with this, he's trying to prove that him and Shawn are a couple, even though they're not, i could make him do anything...hhhmmm_

Shawn opened his eyes, "i think i'll need to clean up and get some clean pants, i'll go to my room, i left my stuff there"

"i'll come with you Shawnie"

Shawn stood up, Jeff patted his ass and walked behind him, they walked in silence until they were in Shawn's hotel room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"okay explain" Shawn said from the bathroom, he was cleaning himself up

"right, you know when he had me pinned against the wall"

"yeah"

"well he whispered to me that he still didn't believe us and that if we were a couple, i should go and toss you off or give you a blow job"

"what did you say?"

"well i said i don't think you would want to do it infront of him and he said, oh you can still toss him off with his pants on"

"so you said you'll do it"

"yeah...keep him away from me"

Shawn came out in clean boxers he got his trousers and shook his head

"you do realise that you've just put yourself in a trap"

"what?"

"he's not going to stop asking you to do stuff, he'll be asking you to get me to toss you off or we'll end up fucking"

"oh"

"your an idiot"

"i know"

"well let's get back to your room, hopefully he won't do anything like that...maybe we should straight to sleep, then he can't ask us to do anything"

"good idea, sorry about that"

"don't worry about it, it felt nice"

"alright then, hey you've changed into your pj bottoms"

"yeah...i ain't changing infront of him"

Jeff laughed, "okay then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff and Shawn walked to Jeff's room, Shawn muttered, "so i know why you tossed me off, but the slapping of the ass?"

"i knew he was still watching...made it look more real"

"okay...but next time, hit it a little bit softer, it fucking stung"

"sorry"

they got into the room, to see Hunter smirking, "oh hi you two, oh by the way...Shawn the hotel receptionist phoned, she said that tonight there should be only up to two people, per room"

"what?"

Shawn phoned the receptionist and asked her, she said it was true. Shawn put the phone down and ran his hand through his hair, he picked up his bag

"bye Jeff, see you in the morning, bloody hotel"

"haven't you got a goodbye kiss for your boyfriend Shawn?"

Shawn kissed Jeff on the lips and walked out, Hunter got up and locked the door.

"now Jeffy, your making up plans now"

"i don't know what your talking about"

"oh i heard you from the bathroom, you and Shawn talking about your amazing plan to pretend your a couple, so i would get off your back"

Jeff bit his lip. - _Fuck!_

He turned round to face Hunter, Hunter pushed Jeff against the wall, then pressed his body against Jeff's

"hows your ass Jeffy?"

"why do you care?"

"oh Jeffy Jeffy doesn't like it rough"

"fuck you"

"fuck you...yeah i did fuck you didn't i? well done Jeffy"

"get off me"

"don't want to"

Hunter started massaging Jeff's inner thigh, Jeff closed his eyes, he couldn't do anything, he was helpless.

He then thought of another plan, _play the game, risking but it's worth a try._

"Jeffy? you enjoying this?"

"oh yes Hunter, i love it when you do this" Jeff moaned

Hunter looked at him, confused, - _what the fuck is he trying to do now?_

Jeff moved forward and pressed his lips against Hunter's, he had the element of surprise on his side, as Hunter's mouth was slightly open, Jeff stuck his tongue in Hunter's mouth and started teasing Hunter's tongue with his own. - _this is disgusting, i don't know why i'm doing this._

Jeff broke the kiss, Hunter looked at him and smirked, "another plan Jeffy? don't tell me your trying to make me believe your playing along with me, trying to play the game? that was the first thing Shawn done"

Jeff groaned, - _damn it!_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter grabbed Jeff's shoulders and pushed him on the bed, before Jeff could get up he straddled Jeff, like Shawn had done before.

Hunter started grinding against Jeff, making them both moan.

Jeff looked at Hunter, damn he hated the man for making him moan, for playing him.

Hunter moved down to Jeff's legs and pulled down Jeff's pants and boxers, exposing Jeff's semi-erect member, Hunter smirked and grabbed it making Jeff whimper, "let's do what you done to Shawn"

Hunter started moving his hand up and down, Jeff grabbed the covers whimpering and moaning, he would try and kick Hunter but the guy had his member in his hand, he didn't want Hunter trying to pull it off or something.

Hunter started going faster, he loved the face Jeff was pulling, Jeff's mouth was a big o, his cheeks were a light pink.

Hunter moved forward, kissed Jeff on the lips and muttered, "cum for me Jeffy"

he tugged harder on Jeff's member, making Jeff cry out with his released, he got it all over himself and Hunter's hand. he didn't get any on Hunter for some reason, Hunter licked his hand, he then went down to Jeff's stomach and licked the rest of the cum up.

Jeff was out of breath, Hunter looked at him and smirked.

"this is our last night as room mates, see you in the morning"

and with that he lay on top of Jeff and falling asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff woke up, he saw Hunter had already gone, he went and had a shower, there was a knock at the door.

Jeff grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist, he opened the door to see Shawn, Shawn looked at him, his mouth opened in shock

"what?"

"sorry...it's just you in a towel, it's kinda hot...anyway, i came to tell you our plan isn't working"

"i know"

"what?"

"well he overheard us when we were talking about it"

"bugger"

"well i won't see you for a while will i?"

"yeah...Raw's going to texas and Smackdown and ECW are going to England aren't they?"

"yeah...fun fun bloody fun"

Shawn laughed, "well i'll be seeing you"

"bye Shawn"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got his bag packed and got into his car, he rushed to the airport and got on the plane,he asked the hostess where he was sitting, she pointed in the private room, where two people sat away from everyone else, he smiled and thanked here and walked over to it, - _i wonder who i'm sitting next to_, he opened the door and groaned

"hello Jeffy"

"hello Hunt"

"how are you?"

"i'm alright you?"

"better now i've got you sitting next to me"

Jeff rolled his eyes and got his ipod out, he turned it on and listened to it, so he couldn't hear Hunter, Hunter took this as an advantage. he knew no-one could see them and the hostess would only come to them if they pressed the button, he put his hand on Jeff's pants and started rubbing Jeff's member through his pants, Jeff who had his eyes closed moaned softly, Hunter leaned over and licked Jeff's neck, making Jeff shudder.

Hunter stroked Jeff's cheek and kissed the other cheek, Jeff opened his eyes and took out his headphones, he turned off his ipod, put it away and looked at Hunter.

"what do you want?"

"i've got an offer for you Jeffy, now i never gave it to Shawn"

"why are you giving it to me then?"

"because your different Jeffy, do you want to hear it or not?"

"fine"

"well you let me do whatever i want to you, without putting up a fight and make people think we're a couple and i'll let you keep that bloody title and offer you protection"

"okay"

"so what do you say?"

"well...i...."

Hunter started nipping at Jeff's neck, Jeff gulped, "yes fine fine...how long will this last?"

"how long you want Jeffy?"

"well we'll give it a month trial okay?"

"alright"

"oh and if you want to fuck me, you will be gentle and loving and caring, not like what you done before and you won't be horrible to Shawn"

"fine...let's start now"

"what?"

"i want to fuck you...right here....right now"

"but we can't"

"we can"

"people can walk in"

"one no-one's allowed to walk in, this is a private room and two the hostess will only come in if we press the button"

"oh...so how are we supposed to?"

"you can sit on my lap"

Jeff sighed, "fine"

Jeff undone his belt, so did Hunter, then they both pulled down their pants and boxers, Jeff sat on Hunter's lap, but not on his member, Hunter pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff opened his mouth letting Hunter's tongue in and kissed Hunter back, Hunter moved his arms down to Jeff's ass and squeezed it, Jeff took that as a sign, he put his hands on Hunter's shoulders and lowered himself onto Hunter whimpering.

"good boy Jeffy"

Hunter then started moving Jeff up and down, then all of a sudden Hunter thrusted upwards hitting Jeff's spot making Jeff moan, the thrusts got faster, they both started sweating, "fuck...Jeff..i'm....gonna...." Hunter shut his eyes and released into Jeff.

"the plane has landed, please take off your seat belts and leave the plane...thank you"

Jeff got off Hunter, they both stood up and pulled their pants up, they then walked out of the plane.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**:o Oh my God!**_

_**that's the end of that chapter, so Jeff's accepted Hunter's offer.**_

_**What will Matt think?**_

_**What will Shawn say?**_

_**Do you think Jeff made the right choice?**_

_**Do you think Hunter's playing Jeff again?**_

_**Review please :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff got off the plane, with Hunter closely behind him, he spotted his brother and waved at him so he could see him, Hunter slapped Jeff's ass and walked off, Jeff went up to Matt

"hey bro"

"hey...where were you?"

"in the private room"

"holy shit Jeff, only important people go in there...how did you get in?"

"i honestly don't know"

"did you have it to yourself?"

"naw...i wish"

"who did you have to share the posh plane room with then?"

"Hunter"

Matt looked at him and laughed, "unlucky"

"hey Matt, i need to talk to you, on your own, without Eve or anyone else, in our locker room as soon as we get there"

Matt's face filled with concern, "alright then bro"

"thanks Matty"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The ride to the arena was long and quiet, they eventually got there, Jeff and Matt went to their locker room, locked the door, Matt sat down and looked at his brother, Jeff looked at him and sat next to him.

"so what's up bro?"

"well...don't shout at me....but i think i'm bi" Jeff turned red

Matt looked at him, "seriously?"

"yeah"

"aaawww...my little baby bro a bi"

"don't tell anyone though"

"Shawn will be thrilled"

"excuse me"

Matt turned red, "well he told me that he kind of liked you...more then a friend, don't tell him i said this but i heard about you two pretending to be a couple, so Hunter would stop picking on you"

"what"

"Shawn said Hunter kept teasing you for having no lover and how you were probulary a virgin etc"

"yeah...it was Shawn's idea for him to pretend he was my lover"

"yeah, he loved it when you two kissed"

Jeff looked at the floor, - _Fuck i've really done it this time._

"did he say anything else?"

"yeah that he wasn't going to make his move, until he knew you liked him the same way"

"oh"

"so do you?"

"i dunno...i don't like anyone at the moment" Jeff lied, - _Shawn Liked him? how did he not see this coming?_

"i better go and phone him, see you in a bit Matty"

"bye Jeff"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff rushed out of the room, and banged his head against the wall, - _what a shithead, all i thought about was keeping the belt and the protection, not how Shawn might feel about it, or what Matt would think, i'm screwed...i can't back out of it now can i?_

Jeff got his mobile out and rang Shawn, Shawn answered

"hello"

"hey Shawn"

"hey Jeff, how's it going?"

"alright"

"why did you phone me?"

"just wanted to talk to you, man i'm missing you like hell Shawn, it's dead boring over here without you"

"aaww, i miss you too, how was the flight"

"it was....fun"

Shawn laughed, "you never guess who i have to do a storyline with?"

"who"

"Batista"

Jeff laughed, "you are going to get flattened"

"i know...how things going with the plan to get Hunter off your back?"

"yeah that's what i need to talk to you about"

"okay"

"well i've just done something so fucking stupid, i regret it"

"what"

"well i had to share the private room with him on the plane and he made me an offer if i do whatever he wants me to do, without fighting and tell people we're a couple and in return i get to keep the belt and protection"

"okay"

"i mean how the fuck do i get out of this one"

"i don't know"

"oh come on help me.....Shawnie"

"did you call me Shawnie"

"yeah i did Shawnie....please help me Shawnie...please....please....please....please"

Shawn sighed, "fine...only cos your a good kid"

"and good looking"

Shawn laughed, "fine and that...did he give you a trial to try it out, or a time limit?"

"yeah a month...why?"

Shawn sighed, "well i'm afraid you'll have to put up with it....for a month, then say it isn't working and say that you love someone else or you've turned straight and decided you don't like guys, or say you want to be free or something"

"alright thanks for helping me Shawnie"

"your gonna keep calling me Shawnie?"

"yeah...has a ring to it"

"fine...i'll go back to calling you Jeffy, so bye bye Jeffy"

"bye Shawnie" Jeff said laughing

they both ended the phone call, both of them had big smiles on their faces.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter was in his locker room, reading the script, - _right so i come in first, then Jeff comes in, then Primo and Carlito come in, then we beat then with me doing a pedigree and then Jeff doing a swantom bomb, I pin and we win, then Vickie comes out and tells us we're going against the tag team champions, it doesn't say who the fucking tag team champions, oh well...so Jeff leaves before me, which means i can look at his ass, oh hang on, Primo pushes me out the way and i go into Jeff and knock him over and i fall on top of him, then Jeff pushes me off and has a go at me, this is after the match though...damn it have to wait a whole match to get on top of Jeff._

Jeff was listening to Matt read out his script, he groaned when he heard that Hunter was going to be on top of him, - _i swear he wrote that in the script somehow._

Matt then carried on and said that Jeff had a go at him afterwards, then stormed out.

Jeff smiled, Matt walked him down to the curtains.

"good luck Jeff...you'll be fine"

Jeff gave his brother a hug and gave the thumbs up.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter was already in the ring, he saw Jeff dance through the curtains and he smirked, - _it's unbelievable i can call him my property now_

Jeff stood near the ramp and done his sign, fireworks went off, Jeff then ran down the ring and slid in, he gave a nod to Hunter and went on the turnbuckle, Hunter watched Jeff's ass out the corner of his eye, he didn't want to be obvious.

The match went as it should, with the ending Hunter giving Carlito a pedigree then Jeff doing a swantom bomb on him, Hunter pinned Carlito....1....2....3...!

Hunter's music started playing, the referee held up Jeff and Hunter's hands.

out of nowhere Primo came back in the ring and pushed Hunter away from Carlito, Hunter fell forwards, knocking Jeff on the floor and him on top of him, Jeff looked at Hunter and Hunter muttered, "see you in my locker room...after the match"

Jeff pushed Hunter off as he was meant to and started having a go at him, he then started to get out of the ring.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Jeff stopped and looked at Vickie, he sat on the apron and sighed, Hunter stood behind Jeff, Jeff looked behind he to be face to face with the game's member, he looked quickly away, Hunter got a mic and started speaking.

"Vickie, how very nice of you to interupt our amazing victory, what do you want?"

"you two...will be facing the new tag team champions"

"and whose that Vickie?"

Vickie smirked, "Kane and The Undertaker"

- _Fuck, my ex crush...Mark, we split up after i got suspended, holy crap. _Jeff thought, hoping his emotions didn't show on his face.

Backstage was Glen and Mark, Glen looked at Mark and smirked, "so we're going against the game and your ex play toy"

Mark smirked aswell, "well we all know little Jeff won't be able to hold up against me...don't worry after the match, you get rid of Hunter...i have something planned for my ex play toy"

"maybe a present for not telling you he had returned?"

"maybe...Glen....maybe"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff, even know he was straight, he had a thing for Mark, it could of been because he was the undertaker, scary, powerful man...it was true he was still a virgin before he shagged Hunter because him and Mark never done anything, except kiss. Mark used him as a play toy, he knew it but couldn't do anything about it, he didn't think he was bi because he was attracted to Mark, i mean you couldn't really call Mark just a normal guy. Jeff sighed as he walked back to his locker room, "hey bro...so you've got a match next week against Kane and the Undertaker...good luck"

"thanks Matt, hey i'm going to see Hunter, don't wait for me...he'll probulary give me a ride back to the hotel"

"why?"

"need to talk to him about next week's match"

"alright...about the hotel, i'll be sharing a room with Eve, you don't mind do you?"

"naw...i'm sure i'll find a room mate"

"alright...see ya"

"bye"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff started walking to Hunter's locker room, when he was pushed against the wall.

"hey Man...would you..." he looked up to see a smirking Mark.

"would i what punk?"

"Mark...i need to...see my tag team partner"

Mark tucked a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear, "oh so you can't catch up?"

"no...Mark....not now....maybe later?"

Mark's smirk got bigger, he went into his back pocket and took out his Hotel room key, moved it over Jeff's arm, down his back and into Jeff's back pocket, he then went near Jeff's ear and whispered, "i'll be waiting Punk!"

Jeff shivvered, - _Damn Mark still had it_

Mark walked off leaving Jeff leaning against the wall, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff arrived at Hunter's locker room a couple of minutes later, he was greeted with a quick kiss on the lips.

"hey what took ya?"

"Matt, started talking about random shit" Jeff forced a laugh, Hunter looked at him and laughed

Hunter wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, "well i don't think we should fuck now...but who are you sharing a hotel room with?"

"no-one"

"good you can share mine"

Hunter started kissing Jeff's neck, pushing Jeff against the wall, "so why did you want me then?"

"i think you should get some pleasure"

"what..." Jeff started but was stopped with Hunter putting his hand down Jeff's pants and into his boxers, Jeff leaned against the wall and whimpered softly as Hunter starting pumping him slowly.

"like that Jeffy?"

Jeff's mind went back to when he done the same to Shawn.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_FLASHBACK!_

_Jeff moved his hand down to Shawn's pants, he put his hand down them and into Shawn's boxers, Shawn closed his eyes._

_Jeff grabbed Shawn's member, making Shawn whimper._

_Jeff started moving his hand up and down, he started kissing Shawn's neck_

_Jeff moved his hand faster, biting down on Shawn's neck, Shawn released in Jeff's hand._

_Jeff got his hand out and licked it_

_END FLASHBACK!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff snapped out of it, by Hunter moving his hand faster, Jeff moaned. - _fuck i am so confused, i still like Mark, apparently i like Shawn aswell and i've got a thing for Hunter...man i'm a whore!_

Hunter tugged on Jeff's member, making Jeff release all over Hunter's hand. Hunter took his hand out of Jeff's pants and licked his hand, it reminded Jeff of himself when he tossed Shawn off.

"you okay Jeffy?"

"yeah...sorry just got a lot on my mind"

"oh alright, let's go back to our hotel room, so you can clean yourself up"

Jeff suddenly remembered Mark, "oh Hunter i'm going to go out tonight, is that alright?"

Hunter chuckled, "yeah...do whatever, your not my property"

Jeff smiled as him and Hunter walked out of the arena.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Chapter 11

Jeff got back to the hotel room and quickly changed, before he was about to leave his mobile started ringing, he answered it

"hello?"

"hey Jeffy"

"hey Shawnie"

Shawn laughed, "how are you my screwed up friend?"

"well everything's got worse"

"how?"

"well the guy i used to have a thing for wants me to go to his room right now"

"oh dear...hang on, the guy you used to like...your gay?"

"a bi"

"wow...you kept that secret"

"i know...i'm that good"

"yeah...anyway, i've got a surprise for you"

"what what what"

"well i'm going on a holiday thing, so i'll be coming to Smackdown for a bit"

"wow"

"oh and it gets better, i'll be staying in your hotel"

"yay...now i just need to get rid of my room mate"

"who is it?"

"Hunter"

"again...wow he does have a thing for you"

"yeah i know"

"oooh i have a plan"

"oh tell me"

"can't...i'll see you tomorrow"

"okay bye Shawnie"

"bye Honey Bunny"

"okay what?"

"sorry...i thought you'd get more worked up if i called you that"

Jeff laughed, "it didn't work Shawn"

"Yeah i know"

"you cool kid Shawnie"

"i know...anway bye Jeffy"

"bye Shawnie baby"

Shawn laughed as they both ended the call

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked out of his hotel room and walked down to where Marks' room was, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"hello Jeff...i thought you would come" Mark said looking at Jeff, Jeff looked at him

"i only came to give back your key card thing....i'm not stopping"

"oh and why aren't you stopping?"

"because i'm busy...i've got things to do, i'm not like what i was last time we spent time together Mark, helpless and always after you, i've grown up...now bye and i'll see you in our match next week"

and with that Jeff walked out leaving a shocked and confused Mark.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff ran all the way to the ground floor and walked over to the receptionist

"is there any free double rooms?"

"yes there is one...why you already have a room"

"i know...i'm moving out of that room, my friend Shawn Michaels should be coming here tomorrow"

"okay...well here's your new room key, i'll take you off the double room next to unknown and when Mr Michaels arrives tomorrow i'll give him the other room key...have a good day"

Jeff smiled at her as he took the key, "thanks"

he then ran back upstairs and into his room to find Hunter already asleep, Jeff smiled. - _this is gonna be easier then i thought_

Jeff quickly packed all his stuff up and walked out of the room, to his new room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn arrived at the hotel at around about 8 in the morning, he walked in the reception and walked over to the receptionist

"hi i'm Shawn Michaels i was....."

"hello Mr Michaels, we've been expecting you, here's your room key...have a nice stay"

"okay...thanks"

Shawn took the key and went to find it, room 433, he unlocked the door and opened it, he looked over at one of the beds and smiled, there was a fast asleep Jeff Hardy.

Shawn quietly shut the door and locked it, he then put his stuff next to the other bed and sat on the edge of it, he watched Jeff in his sleep, he looked at the time and smirked, he then quietly walked over to Jeff's bed and straddled his hips.

"Jeffy" Shawn whispered into Jeff's ear

"Shawnie...i don't want to fuck you now" Jeff mumbled in his sleep, making Shawn laugh quietly

"Jeffy" he whispered again

"i told you Shawnie, i don't want to fuck you now, i've still got that bloody deal with Hunter and he's going to kill me when he wakes up and sees i'm not there...so maybe after a month, we'll fuck"

Shawn looked at Jeff and frowned, - _What the Fuck is he on about?_

"Jeffy...so we're fucking in a month, that's very nice to know" Shawn whispered a little bit louder.

"huh?" Jeff opened his eyes slowly and saw a smirking Shawn Michaels on top of him, Jeff rubbed his eyes.

"Shawn!"

"good morning Jeffy"

"what are you doing on top of me?"

"well i arrived and you were asleep you lazy bastard, so i decided to sit on top of you and whisper Jeffy in your ear but i think i got a bigger surprise"

"huh?"

"I told you Shawnie, i don't want to fuck you now, i've still got that bloody deal with Hunter and he's going to kill me when he wakes up and sees i'm not there...so maybe after a month, we'll fuck" Shawn said quoting Jeff from a minute ago.

"did i say that?"

"yeah...and honestly it's nice to know you want to fuck me but next time maybe we should discuss it" Shawn said smirking

"of fuck you"

"well we know you want to fuck me...but i'm sorry you said we have to wait a month"

"ha bloody ha...very funny"

"i know...oooh Jeff what's that sticking up underneath me?"

"WHAT!"

Shawn quickly got off Jeff and Jeff looked under the covers and blushed, he had a hard-on

"wow Jeffy...looks like you do like me" Shawn laughed

"shut up, i'm going to have a shower"

"okay, do you want me to join you?"

"well if your....NO NO NO AAAAHHHHHH"

Jeff ran into the bathroom, leaving a laughing Shawn Michaels.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got under the shower, "Damn that bloody Shawn Michaels" he muttered to himself

he closed his eyes and went back to his dream.

_"Jeff i love you...please can we just" Shawn moaned as he stood infront of Jeff, Jeff put his hand out and stroked the other man's cheek_

_"i love you too Shawn, but i like Hunter aswell...and maybe after a month, me and you will get together"_

_"i can't wait that long Jeffy"_

_"you'll have to Shawnie"_

_Shawn leaned forward and kissed Jeff on the lips, Jeff sighed and kissed him back, they broke the kiss and Jeff smirked_

_"you always were a tease"_

_"i'm proud of it"_

_Shawn turned away and started walking away, but Jeff put his arms around Shawn's waist and pulled him backwards, he bent Shawn over._

_"this is the position we're gonna fuck in tonight understand?"_

_Shawn whimpered, "but you said we have to wait a month"_

_"fuck that now...i can't stand it anymore...i need to feel me inside you"_

"JEFF HURRY UP!" Shawn's voice woke Jeff up

"huh?"

"you've been in there for half an hour...what are you doing in there?"

"washing"

Shawn laughed

Jeff looked down and realised he had been stroking himself and he had released onto his hand, he swore under his breath and quickly cleaned it off and finished in the shower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff came out of the bathroom, in just a towel Shawn looked up and saw Jeff come in just a towel, he couldn't help but stare.

Jeff looked at him and smiled, "like what you see Shawn? you see i told you i was gorgeous"

Shawn just nodded, his mouth was open a little bit. Jeff walked over to Shawn and crouched infront of him, Shawn's eyes followed him.

"Shawn? stop daydreaming about me"

"what like you do about me?"

"touche...see your back from dreamworld then"

Jeff looked at Shawn's pants and noticed the bulge, "Shawn"

"what"

"you have the same problem as i had"

"huh?"

Shawn looked down and groaned

"ha now look whose turned on...well anyway i should put some clothes on"

"yeah and then your coming to help me with my problem"

"how...do you want me to dance infront of you?"

"naw...you could toss me off"

"what!"

"well it's your fault i have this problem i think you should resolve it"

"whatever"

Jeff got his clothes and went back into the bathroom and got dressed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter woke up and looked next to him, to see there was no Jeff

"Jeffy?"

Hunter got out of bed, he knocked on the bathroom door...no answer

he looked in the wardrobe to see all of Jeff's clothes gone, he looked over to where Jeff kept all his stuff, it wasn't there he growled

"oh so he thinks he can walk out on our agreement huh? and i thought he wasn't stupid"

he paced up and down, "i reckon Shawn's got something to do with it...but he's in Raw in America...how could he be down here?"

he turned on the tv and watched raw.

"i'm taking a vacation away from this place" Shawn screamed at JBL

"i aint working for you anymore...you sick pervert...and you Batista you can be JBL's new employee i mean you love taking orders don't you animal?"

"oh so that's how he's down here...well i will find them both"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff came out of the bathroom to see Shawn smirking at him.

"what are you smirking at now Shawn?"

"come closer to me"

"okay" Jeff took a step closer to Shawn

"closer"

Jeff was nearly infront of Shawn

"a little bit closer"

Jeff was now standing infront of Shawn

"here?"

"hang on"

Shawn, who was sitting down on the bed smirked as he pulled Jeff on top of him

"yeah that's perfect"

"Shawnie...what are you doing?"

"well i wanted to know what you looked on top of me....since you wanted to fuck me Jeffy"

"fu...screw you Shawnie"

"stopped yourself then didn't you Jeffy? didn't want to say fuck you...cos you might get turned on by me under you"

"or maybe your still turned on from when you saw me in a towel and are now even more turned on because i'm on top of you"

"oh touche Jeffy...but i have to admit, it does feel good with you on top of me"

all of a sudden Shawn thrusted upwards making Jeff moan as Shawn's member went against his.

"you are evil Shawnie"

"i know Jeffy i know..but you love it"

"oh so we're playing a teasing game i gather"

"well done Jeffy...you learn fast, it's my favourite game to play"

"so how do we know when someone's won?"

"well it's the first one to start kissing the other person on the lips loses...but it has to be a proper passionate kiss, so nipping and sucking on the other person's lips is alright...you won't lose if you do that"

"alright...what's the stakes?"

"like what Jeffy?"

"well i know you Shawnie, if i lose what do i have to do?"

"well if you lose Jeffy, your gonna sort out my problem and if i lose well i'll have to do it myself in the bathroom"

"so if you win you get tossed off but if i win i get nothing?"

"okay then what do you want?"

"the same"

"fine...then deal"

"deal"

Shawn thrusted upwards again, making Jeff moan again, Jeff tilted his head and started kissing Shawn's neck, making Shawn moan quietly

Shawn started grinding against Jeff, making Jeff start biting his neck.

"looks like im gonna win Jeffy" Shawn managed

"i...don't...think...so" Jeff replied, more out of breath then Shawn, Shawn licked his lips slowly, making sure Jeff was watching him and then all of a sudden let out a loud sweet moan, making Jeff's member stand upright, Shawn smirked when he felt it.

"fuck you Shawnie"

"i know you want to Jeffy"

Shawn licked his lips again, this time Jeff lost it and started kissing Shawn passionatly, after a while Jeff broke the kiss

"guess i lose then"

"oh yeah...haha"

"well i'll get off you and we'll get on with it"

"ooh can't wait to see my dick then Jeffy"

"shut up Shawnie"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I'm soooo sorry readers...i just had to, i just love Shawn/Jeff**_

_**don't worry the main pairing is still Jeff/Hunter**_

_**:)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hunter got out his hotel room to see a confused Mark.

"hey Mark what's up?"

"i...naw you wouldn't know"

"come on...tell me" Hunter said crouching down next to Mark

"well i sort of had this thing with this guy ages ago and he left the company, then he came back and i invited him to my hotel room last night"

"oh did he stand you up?"

"no...he came and had a go at me because i sort of didn't like him before he stood up for himself last night, he was just easy, i didn't fuck him though"

"so who is this guy?"

"Jeff Hardy"

Hunter looked shocked, "Jeff?"

"yeah Jeff, he used to have a thing for me ages ago before he left the wwe and now he's back, he came to my hotel room last night, stood up for himself, pushed me away and left...now it's made me fall in love with him"

"hey by the way you haven't seen him around have you?"

"nope not after last night"

"have you seen Shawn?"

"Shawn...what Michaels?"

"yeah"

"oh yeah i saw him this morning checking in"

"do you know the room number?"

"nope sorry"

"alright see ya around, don't worry i'm sure it will turn out alright in the end"

"thanks Hunt"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so how are we going to do this Shawnie?" Jeff said getting off Shawn and sitting on the floor infront of Shawn

Shawn got off the bed and sat next to him he opened he legs, Jeff moved forward so he was inbetween Shawn's legs near Shawn's erect member.

"does this answer your question?"

"yeah...i think...am i undoing your pants or are you?"

"what do you want to undress me?"

Jeff blushed making Shawn laugh, "fine you can do it"

Jeff smiled as leaned forward and gently kissed Shawn on the lips.

he then started undoing Shawn's pants, he pulled them down, he then started on the boxers.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter went to the receptionist.

"hello...is there a room booked for Mr Michaels?"

"hang on sir let me have a look"

the receptionist looked at the computer screen, "no but there is a room booked under Mr Hardy where Mr Michaels is staying...if that helps"

"yes that's perfect...what room number?"

"hang on let me have a look...why do you want to know?"

"oh i heard Mr Michaels was coming over and i want to catch up with him" Hunter smiled

"here it is, they both are staying in room 433....hope that helps"

"yes it does...thank you"

Hunter walked away back to the elevator, got in and smirked - _got ya_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff pulled down Shawn's boxers, eposing his erect member, Jeff grinned.

"what are you smiling at Jeffy?"

"well it seems...you like me quite a lot"

"whatever Jeffy, your probulary turned on now because your looking at my dick"

Jeff looked at Shawn and then looked down at his own member, Shawn was right.

"oh man!"

Shawn laughed, "come on then Jeffy...i'm waiting"

Jeff smiled, he grabbed Shawn's member making him whimper and then he started slowly pumping Shawn, making Shawn moan and whimper with pleasure.

Jeff leaned forward and kissed Shawn again.

at that moment Hunter opened the door.

"found you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff quickly stopped pumping Shawn and broke the kiss, Shawn quickly pulled his boxers up and pants.

"Hunter...what are you doing here?" Shawn said looking at the floor

"oh Shawn, i've come to collect my property"

"your property?"

"yes...i own little Jeffy here, for a whole month"

"i know that" Shawn mumbled

"what was that?"

"nothing"

"oh you know that do you? because Jeffy's phoned you alot hasn't he?"

Hunter grabbed Jeff, so he stood up, he then put his hands round Jeff's waist and licked Jeff's neck.

"mmmm Jeffy, i missed you last night, did you tell Shawnie about how you love him but like me aswell?"

Jeff looked at the floor and mumbled, "no"

"oh well i know you love Shawnie, i mean who wouldn't....but your mine" Hunter stroked Jeff's cheek, "all mine...which means you do not start tossing off any other guy...got it?"

Jeff nodded, tears appearing in his eyes

"good...to make sure you don't do this again, you are not allowed to see Shawnie...again...oh and you have to watch what i'm going to do to Shawnie now...so get on the bed Jeffy"

Hunter pushed Jeff on the bed, Jeff hung his head so he couldn't see

"I SAID WATCH IT JEFFY!"

Jeff's head shot up to see Hunter on top of the man he loved, his tears ran down his face.

Shawn looked scared, Hunter smirked, he shoved his hand down Shawn's pants, into his boxers and grabbed Shawn's member.

Shawn bit his lip - _i'm not meant to be enjoying this...i love Jeff now, not Hunter_

Hunter started pumping Shawn fast and rough, making Shawn whimper loudly.

"oh you used to love this Shawn didn't you?"

Hunter rubbed him and then returned to pumping him.

Hunter then tugged at Shawn's member, making him release on Hunter's hand, Hunter got his hand out and went over to Jeff

"lick my hand"

Jeff looked at him, he was still crying, Jeff shook his head

"I SAID LICK MY HAND NOW!"

Jeff closed his eyes and licked Hunter's hand, licking off all of Shawn's release - _i wish i had done that to Shawn instead of him, i wished i had it on my hand and not licking it off Hunter's_

after Jeff had finished licking it all off Hunter grabbed his arm.

"come on Jeffy, back to our room, Hunter picked up all of Jeff's stuff, which was still packed and shoved Jeff out of the door, leaving a hurt and crying Shawn.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter pulled Jeff all the way to their room, closed and locked the door behind him and shoved Jeff onto the bed.

"Jeffy's been a bad boy....i know that the agreement we had was for me to be easy on you...but i think you remember your part of the agreement was to let me do whatever i want with you and pretend we're a couple...which means would you cheat on your boyfriend?"

Jeff shook his head

"well then...your lucky that i haven't taken the whole deal away, with that precious belt"

Hunter pulled Jeff's pants and boxers down and thrusted himself into Jeff's entrance, without preparing him.

Jeff could feel himself crying again, with all the pain.

Hunter kept thrusting in and out of him as hard and as fast as he could.

blood was covering Hunter's member and dripping onto the bed covers.

"oh fuck...Jeffy"

Hunter closed his eyes and released in Jeff, he pulled out and pushed Jeff onto the bed.

"serves you right...now go and have a shower and then clean this mess"

Jeff nodded and ran to the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn stood up and shook his head, "this cannot be happening" he punched the wall next to him.

he leant back against it and slid down so he was crouching, "how could he take Jeff like that?"

Shawn looked up and sighed, "oh the fun times me and Jeff have had"

FLASHBACK!

_"oh my god Shawn, your meant to be mature and you started laughing when you had coke in your mouth and spat it out and i think it landed on someone's head" Jeff managed, he was laughing so much, Shawn watched as a woman walked out of the cinema, she had wet hair, she kept mumbling to herself and touching her hair, Shawn laughed, "opps"_

_"it wasn't as bad a you Jeff, everything went quiet and you decided to shout out popcorn, it was lucky no-one could see us"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

"i need to see him, but how?"

he got up and walked over to the phone he had an idea

"hey...hey Randy, can you do me a big favour please...meet me in room 433 in a bit thanks"

Shawn put down the phone and grinned

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got out of the shower and took off the sheets, he then took them down to the washing room and gave them to the washers

"hello how can we help you?"

"i had a nose bleed on these covers and they've got some blood on it, can you take care of it for me?"

"certainly sir, see you later on"

"okay thanks bye"

Jeff walked back up to his room and opened the door, he sat on his bed and sighed, he could feel Hunter watching him, so Jeff got out his ipod and turned it on, it started playing Shawn's theme song, Jeff sighed

FLASHBACK!

_"Jeff...Jeff...Jeff...i honestly don't want to know why you have my theme song on your ipod"_

_Jeff smiled, "it's a good song and because i'm a sexy boy"_

_"oh no...Jeff, i'm the sexy boy it says so in my theme song, your theme song just says that you see writing on walls"_

_"well at least it's not as bad as Randy's he hear's voices"_

_They both laughed at that one_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Jeff smiled at the memory, that was a fun day, he got his sketch pad out and started drawing. he decided what he might look like in Shawn's clothing, so he drew himself but in Shawn's chaps. he looked at it and his smile grew.

"what you drawing?" Hunter asked

"none of your business" Jeff snapped

"oooh your still mad at me because i took you away from Shawn and banned you from seeing him and then fucking you as hard as i could...come of Jeffy, you should know bad boys get punished"

Jeff closed his sketch pad and put it away, he then turned off his ipod and got out his laptop, he signed on msn to see that his brother Matt was online and so was Shawn.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"hey Jeff" Shawn said as they were in Jeff's car going back to the hotel_

_"yeah Shawn"_

_"have you got Msn?"_

_"yeah...you?"_

_"of course"_

_"what's your addy?"_

_", yours?"_

_Jeff laughed, ".uk"_

_"cool...mine is better though"_

_"you wish Shawn you wish"_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Jeff put his headphones in and opened a conversation with Shawn

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **Hey Shawnie

**SexyShawn101: **Hey Jeffy baby, are you alright? what did he do?

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **i'm okay now, because i'm talking to you, but my ass will never be the same

**SexyShawn101: **ouch...you know i would never do that to you, i'm gentle :P

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **haha...hey who said you were going to be doing the fucking?

**SexyShawn101: **i did

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **well i say your not...and besides you said so yourself, you love me on top of you

**SexyShawn101: **yeah..it did feel kinda nice with you on top of me...anyway i've got a plan

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **oooh plan...what plan? you love Plans don't you?

**SexyShawn101: **yeah i love plans...and you'll have to wait

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **fuck you

**SexyShawn101:** please do haha

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **oh shit he's coming over speak to you later

**SexyShawn101: **aaahhhh good luck, i'll prey for you

**Charasmatic-Engima05: **thanks bye bye

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Chapter 13

"what you doing Jeffy?" Hunter said sitting next to Jeff, putting his arm around the other man's shoulder's

"i'm writing if you don't mind"

"oh come on Jeffy please forgive me"

Jeff sighed and turned off his laptop, he put it away and turned to face Hunter only for his lips to be met with Hunter's.

Hunter licked Jeff's bottom lip, begging entrance to Jeff's sweet mouth, Jeff opened his mouth and let Hunter's tongue tease his, he moaned softly.

Hunter pushed Jeff gently down, so he was lying on the bed, with Hunter on top of him, Hunter then moved his position so he was lying directly on top of Jeff, with their arousals touching.

They broke the kiss panting.

"i'm going to show you Jeffy, that i am really sorry"

Hunter started kissing Jeff's neck, Jeff turned his head, giving Hunter better access.

Hunter then moved down and took off Jeff's top, he then started kissing Jeff's chest.

he went down and pulled Jeff's pants and boxers down, exposing Jeff's semi-erect member, Jeff whimpered as Hunter playfully licked the top of it, before surrounding it with his mouth.

Jeff thrusted up into the game's mouth, Hunter smiled and started to pick up a fast pace, it was long before he had Jeff whimpering his name softly

"oh....god....Hunt...i'm gonna...gonna" Jeff panted, Hunter looked at him and put more of Jeff into his mouth

at that moment Jeff released in Hunter's mouth, Hunter swallowed it all, then licked his lips and covered Jeff's naked body with his own, he gave him a quick kiss and murmered, "do you forgive me Jeffy?"

Jeff who had his eyes closed mumbled, "yes"

Hunter grinned and got off Jeff, Jeff got changed into his tracksuit bottoms and went to go into his bed

Hunter who was already ready for bed, called to Jeff from his bed

"Jeffy, i'm cold come and warm me up please"

Jeff sighed as he walked over to Hunter's bed, he crawled in, so he was lying next to Hunter, Hunter smiled as he pulled the younger man closer to him, his placed his arm over Jeff's wait, his hand resting on Jeff's ass. the other arm was behind Jeff's neck and behind his shoulders, Jeff rested his head on Hunter's chest, placing his hands infront of his face. they both fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn couldn't get to sleep that night, he was worrying about Jeff, he was also very confused, did Jeff really love him? and if he loved Shawn, why was he with Hunter? did he have a thing for Hunter?

Shawn paced up and down in his hotel room, when there was a knock

"come in"

Randy just walked in and smirked, Shawn smiled

"you wanted to see me Shawn"

"yes i did"

"so what do you want now Sexy Boy?"

Shawn smiled, he leaned forward and told Randy the plan.

..................................................................................

"ooh Sexy Boy, you've really used your brain to create that didn't you?"

Shawn nodded, Randy stood closer to him and put his arm round his waist

"you know i had a crush on you for ages"

"yeah...that's why i asked you"

"well if i do this for you, i mean i love the plan...but i want to get something else"

"what do you have in mind"

Randy leaned forward and whispered into Shawn's ear, "i want that little ass of yours around my cock, like a parcel Sexy Boy"

Shawn shuddered, no he didn't like the idea of him having sex with Randy, but if it got Jeff away from Hunter...he would do anything

"fine"

"good good Sexy Boy, i knew you would agree...but now i better get back to my hotel room...see you tomorrow"

"okay bye Randy"

"bye Sexy Boy"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff woke up first, he smiled for the first time, he knew he had feelings for Hunter and feelings for Shawn, it was too confusing. He snuggled in more to Hunter's chest, making the other man smile with delight. Hunter hugged Jeff closer to him, not wanting to let him go, Hunter kissed the top of Jeff's head.

"morning Jeffy"

"morning Hunt"

Jeff looked at the other man, only to have his lips kissed soflty, Jeff closed his eyes.

Hunter smiled and kissed him again, but this time it was longer, Jeff opened his eyes and smiled, "i better go and have a shower"

Jeff got out of the bed and started walking to the bathroom, Hunter slapped Jeff's ass gently and smiled, "see you in a bit Jeffy"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn woke up a little bit later and decided to phone Jeff, Jeff answered

"hello?"

"Hey Jeffy it's Shawn"

"oh hey Shawnie"

"you okay?"

"yeah i'm fine you?"

"i'm alright i guess...hey what's that in the background?"

"the shower...i'm about to have a shower"

"oooh can i watch?"

Jeff laughed, "yeah if Hunter let's you in"

"oh is he still there?"

"hang on i'll check"

Jeff peeped his head out of the bathroom to see Hunter asleep, he got back into the bathroom

"yeah he's still there"

"damn him! ruin my fun...anyway you owe me to see you in the shower now"

"fine whatever"

"are you busy today?"

"not that i know of...but remember i'm not allowed to see you Hunter said..."

"who cares what Hunter says, you like a risk don't you?"

"yeah but..."

"don't worry about Hunter seeing us, i've already sorted him out...he'll be busy all day"

"really? how?"

"oh just my plan"

"alright fine, you twisted my arm"

"okay i'll see you in mine in a bit, don't have your shower...have it round mine"

"fine see you in a bit"

"looking forward to it bye Jeffy"

"bye Shawnie"

Jeff ended the call and sighed, he turned off the shower, he walked back into the bedroom and quickly got changed into some old baggy jeans and a jersey top, he brushed his hair and put it in a ponytail, he sighed as he looked over at Hunter

"_he's going to kill me" _Jeff thought, Hunter rolled over to lie on his back, making Jeff smile, he slowly walked over to Hunter and decided to lie on top of him, Hunter who must of felt the extra weight opened his eyes and smiled at the younger Hardy brother, making Jeff smile back.

"your hair isn't wet" Hunter said

"yeah i know...couldn't be bothered to have a shower...when i could spend time with you instead"

"fine i'm not complaining"

Jeff smiled as he kissed the game's lips, all of a sudden there was a knock at the door

"i'll get that"

Jeff jumped up and ran to the door, he opened the door to see Randy standing by the door, Jeff looked at him confused.

"hey Randy?"

"hey Jeff...is Hunt in?"

"yeah he is...come in"

Randy smiled as he walked in, he looked at Hunter and smiled, "hey Hunt"

"Randy my old pal...what you doing here?"

"well i was around and decided to catch up with the game"

"i'll leave you two to catch up" Jeff said heading for the door

"where you going Jeff?" Hunter called, Jeff stopped

"i'm going to see Shannon see you later"

and with that Jeff walked out of the door

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so Shawn has another plan, i'm sorry i didn't put the plan in this...but you will find it out don't worry**

**if anyone has any ideas what the plan might be...put it in a review, i'd love to see what you guys think it is, remember the plan has something to do with Randy.**

**another thing, i know Shawn/Jeff is in it quite a lot, but the main pairing is still Hunter/Jeff, Shawn is just that really hot guy that's so tempting**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeff ran to Shawn's hotel room, he knocked on the door, Shawn opened it and smiled

"hey Jeffy come in"

Jeff walked in, Shawn closed the door behind Jeff and locked it, he walked towards Jeff and slid his arms round the other man's waist, making him jump.

"i've been waiting for you Jeffy"

"i gather Randy had something to do with you Shawnie" Jeff managed as Shawn massaged his sides.

"yeah because i know Hunter would listen to whatever Randy said to him and he might i don't know, talk Hunter out of his plan with you"

"but Randy isn't a nice guy, what do you have to do in return?"

"i have to let him fuck me"

"you really want me that much"

"yes Jeffy"

Shawn started placing small kisses on Jeff's neck, making Jeff shivver.

"you were meant to have a shower Jeffy" Shawn mumbled against Jeff's neck.

Shawn let go of Jeff, Jeff turned around to face Shawn, Jeff had never seen Shawn like that, his eyes were filled with lust and determination, Shawn licked his lips slowly.

Jeff turned away from him and walked towards the bathroom, he was glad he brought some spare clothes, he didn't like being stuck in old clothes. he walked into the bathroom and shut the door, he locked it. Shawn laughed

"why did you lock the door Jeffy?"

"because i'm getting undressed"

"ooh and you don't want me to see?"

"uummm"

Jeff sighed, "just let me have a shower Shawnie okay?"

"fine...i'll be waiting for you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so Randy what are you doing here?"

Randy sat on the bed and looked at Hunter, "people are talking Hunt"

"about what?"

"well apparently, you've got some deal with the younger hardy brother"

"yeah i have, so what?"

"what exactly is this deal?"

"well i protect him and let him keep the title and he does whatever i want him to do, so if i say he can't see someone, he can't and..."

"if you want sex, he'll give it to you?"

"yeah...he's damn good in bed i gotta tell you that Rand"

"really? how long does your deal last?"

"a month"

"hhmmm maybe i'll try him out after a month then" Randy smirked

Hunter smiled, "you can try him out today if you want"

"really?"

"yeah...where did he say he was going?"

"to see his friend Shannon"

"well when he comes back, you can try him out"

"thanks Hunt...you sure it won't be a problem"

"hell no and besides i still need to make sure he knows i own him... and he can't go to other people and make out with them"

"okay"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got out of the shower and changed into his clean clothes, he unlocked the bathroom door and walked out to see Shawn lying on the bed, his eyes were closed. Jeff smiled - _he must of been tired. lazy bastard!_

Jeff walked over to the bottom of the bed and stared at Shawn, he wondered if he should lie with Shawn or leave, he sighed.

Shawn who wasn't asleep heard the sigh and knew Jeff was by the bottom of his bed and like he had done the day before, wrapped his legs round Jeff's waist and pulled him on top of him.

"Shawnie that was a horrible trick"

"i'm sorry Jeffy, i just like you on top of me"

"well you just could of asked for me to go on top of you" Jeff smirked

"naw...it was easy to pull you on top of me and beside it feels better"

"oh okay"

Shawn thrusted upwards making Jeff moan, "your doing this again aren't you?"

Shawn thrusted upwards again, "yep"

Jeff looked at Shawn and quickly covered Shawn's mouth with his own, Shawn opened his mouth to Jeff as soon as Jeff wanted to enter, their tongues danced together, Shawn moaned into Jeff's mouth.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so Randy, did Jeff say how long he would be?"

"nope i don't think so"

"oh i better phone him"

"naw man...hey let's catch up, if you stay with him 24/7 he'll get bored of you and just want to disobey you"

"oh alright then, let's go and get something to eat then"

"okay then, let's go i'm driving"

"oh no i don't think so last time you drove me anywhere, you nearly killed us both"

Randy laughed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn switched their positions so he was on top of Jeff, he broke the kiss and started sucking on Jeff's neck, Jeff moaned softly - _fuck i hope he doesn't leave a mark._

Shawn pulled off Jeff's top, then took off his own shirt, he licked Jeff's neck, then started going downwards, stopping at Jeff's nipples. he took one of them into his mouth and pinched the other one, Jeff whimpered, he had never experienced something like this before. Once Jeff's nipples were hard and perky, Shawn moved downwards, he stopped when he got to Jeff's trousers. he looked up at Jeff and smiled before pulling Jeff's trousers and boxers down, exposing Jeff's erect member.

Shawn licked the top of it, making Jeff gasp, he then took all of Jeff into his mouth, Jeff whimpered with pleasure.

Shawn started with a slow pace, then built it up.

"god Shawn...i'm gonna...." Jeff managed before he released into Shawn's mouth, Shawn licked his lips. Shawn went back up to Jeff's lips and kissed him, Jeff could taste himself in Shawn's mouth, it tasted wierd but nice.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so what shall we order Rand?" Hunter said looking at the menu infront of him

"well i don't know about you, but i fancy a medium rare steak"

Hunter licked his lips, "sounds good, we'll have that then"

Rand watched Hunter tell the waitress the order, he smiled. - _he doesn't have a clue does he?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn pulled down his own trousers and boxers, he pressed his erected member against Jeff's, they both moaned with pleasure.

"hey i thought i was going to be on top" Jeff managed, Shawn smiled

"oh no...not tonight, maybe another night Jeffy"

and with that Shawn claimed Jeff's lips again, in another heated passionate kiss.

Shawn quickly put a finger inside Jeff, Jeff didn't notice it, Shawn added another one, making Jeff whimper, Shawn started stretching Jeff out, he didn't want to hurt Jeff.

After he thought Jeff was ready, he pulled his fingers out, "are you ready Jeffy?"

"hey isn't that what DX say?"

"yeah...i should know i was in DX"

"i know...haha you stole your own line"

Shawn sighed, even in a heated passionate moment, Jeff still joked around.

"you didn't answer my question" Shawn said massaging Jeff's thighs, Jeff bit his lip

"yes yes i'm ready!"

Shawn smiled as he gently entered Jeff.

"god...Jeff...i can see why Hunter loves to fuck you so much now" Shawn managed, Jeff was perfect, Shawn wondered how Jeff's entrance wasn't wider then it was.

Shawn started a slow pace, Jeff moaned with pleasure underneath him.

Shawn tried to stop him from hurting Jeff but feeling him underneath him, he couldn't stop himself, so his thrusts got harder and faster, Jeff seemed not to be hurt, so he carried on, Jeff's moans started getting louder and louder.

"fuck....Jeff...i'm gonna...." Shawn said as he released into Jeff, this triggered off Jeff's release as he released over himself and Shawn, Shawn pulled out slowly and licked off all of Jeff's seed off Jeff's stomach.

Shawn then rolled off Jeff so he was lying beside him, Jeff put his head on Shawn's chest, Shawn put his arm round Jeff's shoulders.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"thanks for the meal Rand" Hunter said wiping his mouth

"that's alright Hunt"

"well i better phone Jeff now"  
Hunter got his phone out and called Jeff.

Jeff who was just about to go asleep in Shawn's arms, heard his phone ringing, it was his theme song sped up.

Shawn who also heard it smiled "Jeffy why do you have chipmunks singing you theme song?" he whispered.

"because Shawnie...it sounds cool"

"alright then Jeffy"

Jeff sighed reached over and got his phone off the side and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Jeff, it's Hunt"

"i know...your name comes up"

"listen when are you going back to our hotel room?"

"well i'm tired, so i might stay over Shannon's tonight"

"oh okay...how is he anyway?"

"oh he's good, i haven't seen him in ages...we've got a lot of catching up to do"

"okay then, see you in the morning then, do you have your key?"

"yep...it's in my pocket, see you then Hunt....maybe you can ask Randy to stay with you tonight"

"maybe i should....speaking of Randy, you've still got another punishment to do"

"what...i thought we had got over that"

"that was your punishment for doing something sexual with someone else, this other punishment is for disobeying me"

"fine...what is it?"

"well you have to sleep with Randy"

"WHAT!"

"yeah...and if you don't sleep with him...i think you might have to relive your other punishment"

Jeff shuddered, "fine fine fine...i'll see you tomorrow, going to sleep now night"

"night Jeff"

Hunter ended the call and smiled at Randy, "he's staying over Shannon's tonight, you can stay round mine tonight if you like, then in the morning once he comes back you can fuck him"

"yeah sounds like a good idea thanks Hunt"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning came too quickly for Shawn, he looked down to see a sleeping Jeff Hardy on his chest, he smiled as he started playing with Jeff's hair.

"Shawnie....what are you doing with my hair?" Jeff said sleepily

"Jeffy...i didn't wake you up did i?"

"nope...keep playing with my hair, i'll fall back asleep"

Shawn laughed, he looked over at the clock to see what the time was, "fuck"

"what?...you found a brain cell? haha"

"very funny Jeffy and you can't be mean to me, i mean i could go and tell Hunter that i made you moan my name last night...more than once actually"

"you are evil"

"i know...anyway, i looked at the clock and you need to be at your hotel room soon"

"oh what!"

"i know...you better go and have a shower, you smell of sex"

"oh dear"

Jeff got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, this time not locking it, Shawn smirked.

Shawn waited until he heard the water running, he quickly got out of the bed quietly and silently opened and walked into the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter woke up, he looked beside him and frowned, he then remembered Jeff was at Shannon's, he sighed.

"morning Hunt" Randy said walking around in just his tracksuit bottoms

"morning Rand" Hunter said stretching, "what's the time?"

"nearly half ten....he should be getting ready Hunt"

"oh alright then"

Hunter got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn got into the shower and slid his arms round Jeff's waist.

"Shawnie...what are you doing in the shower?"

"oh sorry...but you didn't lock the door...it was too tempting to see you all wet and naked"

Jeff sighed and turned around, only to be pushed against the wall.

"Shawnie"

Shawn smiled as he kissed Jeff on the lips, Jeff sighed as he let Shawn enter his mouth. a minute later the kiss turned heated and passionate, Shawn broke the kiss, turned around and bent over.

"Jeffy i want you....inside me"

Jeff shuddered at those words, he licked his lips slowly and gently put one of his fingers into Shawn, Shawn whimpered, the water was acting like lube, Jeff then put in another finger, stretching Shawn out. When he thought Shawn was ready he took his fingers out, Shawn growled at the loss off the fingers, which made Jeff laugh.

Jeff slowly entered Shawn, they both moaned with pleasure.

"mmmmm Jeffy" Shawn moaned, as Jeff started picking up the pace.

after a while Jeff's thrust got harder and faster.

"god...Shawn...i i'm gonna mmmm" Jeff managed as he released into Shawn, he still continued to pump into Shawn until his release stopped, he then pulled out of Shawn slowly, Shawn turned around and kissed Jeff on the lips.

"Shawnie...now i need a shower...can you please wait for me in the other room" Jeff managed, he was worn out, Shawn smiled and quickly gave Jeff a peck on the lips and walked out.

Jeff sighed as he continued to wash himself

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter was sat on his bed, he had a frown on his face, - _where the fuck is Jeff?_

"hey Hunt...what time does Hardy wake up?" Randy said, who was sitting next to him

"he never gets up early...i know that"

"well he's either still asleep or he's just waking up"

"alright, i'll give him a couple of minutes then i'm phoning him"

"okay then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff came out of the shower a couple of minutes later, wearing the clothes he came to Shawn's in the previous day. Shawn stood up, walked over to Jeff and pressed his lips onto Jeff's, Jeff opened his mouth and let Shawn's tongue into his mouth.

A couple of minutes later Jeff's phone started ringing, they broke the kiss, Jeff quickly picked up his phone

"Hello"

"hey it's Hunt"

"yeah i know...your name still comes up"

"oh yeah...how long are you going to be?"

"i'm on my way now, sorry i got up late and then i needed a shower because i smelt"

"well you should of taken a shower yesterday then"

"well i'm sorry...see you in a bit then"

"alright then bye Jeff"

"bye Hunt"

Jeff ended the call, put his phone into his jacket pocket and rolled his eyes at Shawn, Shawn giggled and wrapped his arms round Jeff's neck

"was that Hunter?"

"how did you know?"

"well i can't blame him for wondering where you are....i mean i would want to know where you were every second of the day if i was with you"

"he wasn't like this before he caught us, i think he thinks i will go back on mine and his deal and run off with you"

"aaww poor him...anyway what's wrong with running away with me?"

"nothing...it's just i better keep my part of the deal, maybe afterwards we can get together?"

"yeah, i would like that"

Jeff kissed Shawn on the lips, it was a kiss that was quick and lacked passion.

"bye Shawnie"

"bye Jeffy"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked into his hotel room about a minute later

"hey Hunt...hey Randy"

Hunter looked up from the bed, "you took your time"

"sorry about that, i think Shannon's trying to fatten me up"

"why?"

"he kept trying to give me popcorn"

"did you eat any?"

"nope...i threw it at him"

Hunter smiled, "that's my Jeffy"

Jeff smiled and sat down next to Hunter

Randy looked at Jeff's ass while he walked over to Hunter, he smirked, Hunter watched Randy and smiled

"Jeffy, you have your punishment to do"

"oh yeah...i forgot all about it"

Jeff stood up and glared at Randy, Randy smiled back at him as he stood up.

Randy wrapped his arm round Jeff's waist and tucked a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear.

Hunter watched from the bed. - _i get free live porn...this is amazing, i mean i don't like Randy in that way...but he is hot_

Randy looked at Hunter, "hey Hunt...maybe you can have a good old wank over this"

Jeff look disgusted, he didn't want to be used like a porn star, Hunter smiled, "you know Rand, that sounds like a good idea"

Hunter pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his member, he grabbed it and waited for them to start, Randy smiled as he claimed Jeff's lips.

Jeff, who knew this was a punishment didn't fight it, he let Randy's tongue enter his mouth.

Randy teased Jeff's tongue, making Jeff moan softly. - _hhhmmm maybe this isn't going to be that bad after all_

hearing Jeff moan made both Randy and Hunter instantly hard, Hunter started pumping himself slowly not taking his eyes off Randy and Jeff.

Randy leaned forward a bit making Jeff lean backwards, Randy wrapped one arm round Jeff's back, the other one went up Jeff's top and started playing with one of Jeff's nipples.

Randy pulled Jeff upright again and broke the kiss. he looked over at Hunter, who was pumping himself harder and faster.

Randy whispered something in Jeff's ear, making Jeff look disgusted, he then sighed and walked over to Hunter he lifted Hunter's head up so he was looking at him, Jeff then took off his own top, then took of Hunter's, Hunter looked at Jeff in surprise he then looked at Randy and smiled, he then pressed his lips against Jeff's in a passionate kiss, Jeff leaned into the kiss forgeting Randy was there.

Hunter broke the kiss, panting he looked at Jeff and then over Jeff's head at Randy and winked, he gently pushed Jeff onto all fours, Jeff looked at him in surprise then he understood what he had to do.

he took Hunter in his mouth, making Hunter moan with pleasure, Randy on the other hand pulled down his pants and boxers and was slowly pumping himself, when he thought he was ready, he undone Jeff's pants and pulled them down, with his boxers. he then started preparing Jeff, Jeff whimpered.

when Randy thought he was ready, he took his fingers out and then entered Jeff, making Jeff take more of Hunter in his mouth

"ooh....fuck...Hunt i know what you....mean now....how come he's....so fucking....perfect?" Randy managed as he started thrusting into Jeff

"i...don't....know....Randy" Hunter managed, he was out of breath.

Randy's thrusts got harder and faster, while Jeff started picking up the pace of Hunter's member.

After about a minute Hunter released into Jeff's mouth, Hunter opened his eyes and watched as Randy's eyes slid shut on their own accord, signalling his own release, he still continued to thrust into Jeff, his hand grabbed Jeff's erect member, in a few strokes Jeff released in Randy's hand.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Randy pulled out of Jeff, they all were tired, Hunter crawled into the covers, while Randy pulled up his boxers and pants.

all of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Jeff pulled up his boxers and pants and opened the door, to see Shawn standing there.

"hey Jeff"

"Shawn what are you doing here?" Jeff whispered

"oh i'm not here to cause trouble, i've come to talk to Hunter" Shawn replied letting himself in, Jeff shut the door looking confused

"Shawn...what are you doing here?"

"that's not a nice way to greet your friends is it Hunter"

"i told you to stay away from Jeff"

"and i have...i'm not here to see him, i'm here to see you"

"fine...why do you want to see me?"

"to make a deal with you"

"okay then go on then"

"well you let me see Jeff...as friends and i won't cause any trouble"

"how can i trust you not to get in with my boyfriend?"

"because you can...okay?"

"fine...deal"

"good can i take Jeff out to this restaurant now Hunter?"

"yeah sure go on"

"yay thank you"

Shawn looked at Jeff, "i think you might need a shower Jeff, your all sweaty"

Jeff smiled and nodded, "yeah i better have a shower, i'm locking the door though"

Shawn laughed, making Hunter look at him funny

"what's so funny?"

"well when i was able to see Jeff, he came to my hotel room and i attacked him with chocolate, so he needed a shower and he forgot to lock the door, i forgot he was there and walked in on him"

Shawn laughed again, none of that was true but Hunter would believe Shawn

"you are forgetful Shawn" Hunter said shaking his head, Randy who had been eyeing up Shawn's ass stopped staring and smirked, Shawn looked behind him and rolled his eyes, he then sat on the bed, "i feel violated" he mumbled, covering his ass with his hands. Hunter looked at him in surprise, then he looked at Randy and smiled, "you still have a crush on Shawn Rand"

"well who wouldn't?"

Hunter laughed

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff walked out of the bathroom in just a towel, he looked at the three other guys, to see them all looking at him and drooling, Jeff smirked

"you know you guys look really gormless"

Hunter was the first to snap out of his trance, he smirked back at Jeff, "Jeffy i've told you to be nice to people"

"what like bending over infront of them?"

"Jeffy, your turning into a little man whore...i'm getting worried, what would your brother say?"

"he'll say....can i try you out Jeff pretty please..i don't get much action anymore since i'm too confused about your life"

Shawn laughed, Randy smiled and Hunter shook his head, "Jeffy...that is disgusting and wierd"

Jeff smiled, "i know...anyway i only came in here to get some clean clothes, not for you all to drool over me"

Randy looked Jeff up and down, "but you love the attention Jeff"

"i don't mind attention, it's just with you guys drooling, your making a mess on the floor and i ain't cleaning up someone else's drool"

Shawn smiled, "fair play"

"anyway i'm going to get dressed see you in a bit"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff came back in, he was wearing a black shirt, dark blue baggy jeans and black trainers, his hair was in a ponytail.

"okay Shawn, i'm ready now...let's go i'm starving"

Hunter looked at Jeff, "what time are you going to be home?"

"i don't know...depends how long it takes for me to eat my dinner"

"don't be home late and keep your phone on okay?"

Jeff smiled, "yes mother"

Hunter threw a pillow at him, "get out of here...before i change my mind and make you be Randy's sex slave for the night"

"i won't actually mind that" Randy said licking his lips

Jeff laughed as he left the hotel room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff and Shawn got into Shawn's car and drove off

"Shawnie...you haven't got any music on" Jeff moaned

"oh i'm sorry Jeffy....plug your ipod in then"

"fine i will then"

Undertaker's old theme song, your gonna pay started playing, Shawn laughed as Jeff started singing

"so turn around and face the papa your gonna pay, cos the end is now...this is gonna be your judgement day!"

"Jeffy why why why do you have the undertaker's old song on your ipod?"

"because it's cool and it says your gonna pay"

"oh does it? how many WWE theme songs have you got on your ipod?"

"alot....hey let's talk about the theme songs, so i see writing on walls, your apparently a sexy boy"

"i am a sexy boy you mean"

"fine whatever and Randy hears voices in his head...so who else can we do?"

"Candice Michelle wants to know what love is"

Jeff laughed, "oh i got one...CM Punk likes to see fires burning"

"that's an okay one"

"whatever...let's see you do a better one then"

"fine....Cody Rhodes thinks he's priceless"

"what about his tag partner?"

"what Ted? well he can be half priceless then"

"i gather you don't like Cody Rhodes then"

"nope"

"why?"

"because he's stuck up his own ass too much and he's trying to be Randy Orton"

Jeff looked at Shawn for a couple of seconds and smiled, "oh yeah he is trying to be Randy, i mean he stands like him"

"and does his facial expressions"

"and walks like him"

"see...he'll be doing his entrance soon"

"and his RKO" Jeff laughed, Shawn looked at him and laughed aswell, "yeah your right"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter sighed, he was on his own, Randy went back to his hotel room, he walked over to the phone and phoned his best friend Dave Batista

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave...it's Hunter"

"oh hey Hunt...how are you?"

"i'm not that good"

"ooh why?"

"are you busy?"

"nope"

"can you come round to my hotel room please"

"yeah sure...see you in a bit"

"okay bye"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn undone his seatbelt

"alright we are here" Shawn said turning to Jeff, he smirked to see Jeff with his eyes closed, "hhhmm John Cena singing must of put him to sleep" Shawn muttered. he leaned over Jeff and undone his seat belt quietly, he looked at Jeff and smirked, _time for some fun i think _- Shawn thought, looking Jeff up and down. he leaned over again but this time started rubbing Jeff's inner thigh, making Jeff shivver, Shawn smiled and started placing little kisses on Jeff's neck.

Jeff opened his eyes and saw Shawn nibbling on his neck, he closed his eyes, - _hhhmmm i'm gonna get him back for this_

Jeff let out a soft moan, making Shawn stop nibbling on Jeff's neck, he looked at Jeff, he moved closer to Jeff's face so they were nose to nose...

"RRRAAAAAWWWRRR" Jeff shouted, making Shawn jump backwards and scream, Jeff started laughing, while Shawn tried to calm himself down

"Jeffy...that was mean"

"so was what you were doing...remember your promise"

Shawn smirked, "i had my fingers crossed"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Shawnie Shawnie....let's go and eat!"

and with that Jeff jumped out of the car and walked to the restaurant, closely followed by Shawn.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave let himself into Hunter's hotel room, to see Hunter on the bed, holding his knees.

"hey Hunt...what's wrong?"

"i'm in love Dave"

Dave walked over to Hunter and put his arm around his best friend, "so someone has softened the game huh?" Dave joked

Hunter looked at him and sighed, "i don't know if he loves me back though, i think he loves Shawn"

"okay who is this he?"

"Jeff Hardy"

"ooohh i've heard about this deal you've got going...so your scared that after the time limit's up, Jeff's going to run off with Shawn?"

Hunter nodded

"tell me the whole story Hunt...and then i can try to help you"

"well, you know he beat me for the title ages ago? well it started then but then i just thought i would get him to go all soft on me and drop the title for me but then Shawn got involved and got me angry and then i raped Jeff and hurt him alot, he went running to Shawn and then when going to England i made this deal with him because he was different and i wanted him to myself and the day before yesterday when i woke up, before Randy knocked on the door, i woke up first and i looked down and to see his head on my chest just made my heart skip a beat" Hunter sighed and Dave scratched his head.

"well first things first, i gather the deal is something to do with you getting him as yours and you giving him protection and letting him keep the belt?"

"yeah"

"well you need to make him feel more protected, i just heard from Randy you let him fuck Jeff, is that true?"

Hunter nodded, making Dave sigh, "Hunt...that's not protecting him that's making him feel like a prositute, a sex slave...when he comes back, you need to apologize to him for that and anything else you've done to him...then you need to stop thinking he's just yours, i guess you keep phoning him to see where he is?"

"yeah...only cos i found him and Shawn making out...that hurt Dave"

"well i understand that but you need to let him see Shawn still, think about what Shawn's offering him and your not, he's like a friend...most of the guys love him in the locker room, make Jeff only think of you by doing nice things, making him feel better about himself, how about tomorrow, or whenever he comes back even, spending time with him......that's not sex or anything to do with sex"

"alright i can do that"

"if he wants to do anything sexual at the end then do...but i gather when you two....do it your always on top?"

"of course"

"well maybe you should take bottom, make him feel equal in your relationship and also i would watch Randy and Shawn very closely"

"why?"

"well you know Randy would do anything for Shawn and by the looks of it Shawn would do anything to get Jeff away from you...i gather he's out with Shawn now?"

"yeah they went out to a restaurant"

"well i can change that" Dave smirked

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff and Shawn were sat at a table, ready to order when Jeff's phone started ringing, Shawn rolled his eyes

"he's not ringing you already is he?"

"no...it's Dave?"

Jeff answered it, "Hey Dave"

"Hello Jeff"

"why are you calling me?"

"you know i'm good friends with Hunter?"

"yeah"

"well he's called me over to your hotel room to ask me to help me with this little problem"

"okay...what's the problem?"

"well you see can you come back and we'll explain it then"

"but i'm out with...."

"yeah i know your out with Shawn Jeff but Hunter's really really upset and shouldn't you care more about him then Shawn? i mean you can probably see Shawn again, Hunter might not share this with anyone ever again"

Jeff sighed, "alright then i'll be there in a bit"

"thanks Jeff....oh and if i was you...i'd watch Shawn"

"why?"

"i'll explain that back at the hotel aswell okay?"

"fine...see you in a bit"

"bye"

Jeff ended the call and sighed, "sorry Shawn but i have to go"

"why?"

"it doesn't matter...issues...can you take me back to the hotel?"

"sure"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got out of Shawn's car, "thanks Shawn....i'll see you tomorrow"

"alright see ya"

Jeff ran all the way to his hotel room, he burst through the door to see Dave and Hunter on the bed, Dave had his arm around Hunter's shoulders and Hunter was....crying - _oh god this is serious _Jeff thought

Jeff shut the door and walked over to them, "what's up?"

Dave let go of Hunter, "well you see...Hunter has fallen in love with someone"

"what's this got to do with me?"

"you see this certain someone he has a deal with and he's scared of this certain someone running off with Shawn when this deal finishes"

"he's in love with me?" Jeff said surprised

Dave nodded

"so that's why he's all upset?"

Dave nodded again, Jeff ran his hands through his hair

he kneeled infront of Hunter, his heart tore in half, he was too busy thinking about himself, he didn't think of Hunter, he was too busy with Shawn, he ignored his feelings for Hunter.

he looked at the broken man infront of him and his face softened, he lifted up Hunter's head, so he could look him in the eye

"you silly nutter" Jeff said smiling, he then kissed Hunter on the lips softly, surprising Hunter.

Hunter sniffed, Jeff cupped Hunter's face, "i'm sorry for acting like a total twat, i know i have got some feelings for Shawn but i have more feelings for you, i just wished sometimes you would trust me more and made me feel more loved then just a sex slave...treat me like an equal and if you do that...who knows after this deal's over maybe we can be a couple?"

Hunter's head shot up and looked at Jeff, he smiled. "i'll try Jeffy, i'll try for you...it's just sometimes when your with Shawn"

Jeff smiled, "i know...you know what you two are very similar...you both want to get into my pants, your both horny little fuckers"

Dave laughed and Hunter smiled, Dave got up and hugged Hunter, "since you two have sorted it out, i'll be going see you all soon"

"bye Dave" Hunter and Jeff said at the same time.

Dave closed the door behind him and Hunter looked at Jeff

"what do you want to do Jeffy?"

"i would like to watch tv"

"alright then....let's what tv"

Jeff jumped on the bed, lying next to Hunter, he turned on the tv and they started watching Vampire High

Hunter pulled Jeff closer to him and put his arm around Jeff's shoulder's, Jeff responded by resting his head on Hunter's shoulder.

"which ones your favourite Jeffy?"

"i like Marty....he's funny"

"yeah he's alright...i like Carl because he's a goof"

Jeff laughed, "that's not very nice"

"well you should know by now i'm not a nice person" Hunter said looking at Jeff and winking

Jeff giggled and kissed Hunter on the cheek, "well you better be a nice person around me..or i'll beat you up"

"i'd like to see you try Jeffy"

"fine"

Jeff launched himself onto Hunter and started tickling him, Hunter laughed

"damn it's not working"

"Jeffy...i'm not ticklish, you on the other hand"

Hunter switched their positions and started tickling Jeff, "you are ticklish Jeffy"

Jeff laughed, "Fine....you...win Hunter"

Hunter smiled, he rolled off Jeff and they returned to their position they were first in, with Jeff resting his head on Hunter's shoulder and Hunter with his arm round Jeff's shoulders.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff woke up first, he rubbed his eyes to see Hunter lying on top of him, he tried to wriggle out from under him without waking him but it didn't work, Hunter opened his eyes slowly and saw Jeff underneath him.

"Morning Jeffy"

"Morning Hunt"

"how did i end up on top of you?...we didn't do anything last night did we?"

"we didn't do anything, i guess you just rolled over on top of me...maybe to try and stop me from escaping"

Hunter rolled off Jeff, "sorry i didn't squash you did i?"

Jeff rolled on top of Hunter, he placed his head on his hands, "you weren't squashing me"

"why are you now on top of me"

"because i want to be on top of you" Jeff laughed, Hunter smiled as he pressed his lips against Jeff's soft ones, Jeff's mouth instantly responded by kissing the game back, Hunter gently prodded Jeff's bottom lip with his tongue begging to enter Jeff's sweet mouth, Jeff opened his mouth and let his and Hunter's tongue dance together, both teasing each other. They both moaned into each other mouths at the same time, Jeff broke the kiss his eyes were closed, Hunter also had his eyes close, Jeff opened his eyes slowly and saw Hunter had his eyes closed he smiled as he started kissing Hunter's neck, Hunter moaned and wrapped his arm's around Jeff, Jeff smiled at the reaction and continued to suckle on Hunter's neck. Jeff then stopped, Hunter opened his eyes slowly and saw Jeff grinning at him.

"why did you stop?"

"because i wanted to"

Hunter sighed and smiled, he tucked a strand of Jeff's hair behind his ear, Jeff tilted his head into Hunter's hand. Hunter started stroking Jeff's cheek, Jeff purred making Hunter's smile grow bigger.

"you sound like a cat"

Jeff laughed, his face quickly changed to shocked

"what Jeffy?"

"i told Shawn i would phone him, i sort of did walk out on him and he is my friend"

"just your friend?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "yes just my friend...you do know if you worry too much you'll get wrinkly"

Hunter looked at him and laughed, "yeah i worry to much but i mean come on, your the reason why i worry so much"

"anyway, i better phone Shawn"

"alright, i'm going to have a shower, see you in a bit"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got his mobile out and phoned Shawn

"hello?"

"hey Shawn it's Jeff"

"oh hey Jeffy...you okay?"

"yeah sorry about storming out on you yesterday"

"don't worry about it. Can you tell me why you stormed out?"

"nope sorry i can't, don't worry it had nothing to do with you"

"oh okay...hey can i see you today?"

"yeah, i mean we can have lunch..i'm starving"

Shawn laughed, "yeah you can have lunch at my hotel room, but we'll tell Hunter we're at a restaurant"

"i don't know Shawn"

"oh come on please, i won't do anything to you"

Jeff sighed, "fine see you in a bit then"

"great i better start cooking then, what do you want?"

"uumm...i don't know, anything i'll eat anything"

"and swallow anything"

"hey"

"sorry it came out"

Jeff laughed, "anyway better go and get ready see you in a bit, bye"

"bye Jeffy"

Jeff ended the call to see Hunter looking at him, he looked Hunter up and down, Hunter was just in a towel, Hunter smiled.

"so how did your phone call go?"

"good...he forgives me and he's taking me out for lunch today"

"oh good"

Jeff stood up and wrapped his arms round Hunter's neck, "don't worry i belong to you, no-one else"

"okay...but if he tries anything so help me"

"yeah i know, you'll probably kill him, hey why don't you take Dave out for lunch, say thank you for yesterday?"

"that's a good idea...but i've got an idea for now"

"what's that?"

"this"

Hunter lifted Jeff up, Jeff squealed, Hunter carried Jeff to the bed and carefully lay him on the bed, Hunter then quickly covered Jeff's body with his own, he started nibbling on Jeff's ear, Jeff moaned softly

"Don't be long Jeffy because as soon as you get home we're going to have fun"

Jeff wrapped his arms round Hunter, letting him take control of him.

Hunter got off Jeff, Jeff moaned in despair Hunter smirked

"you better get ready for Shawn Jeffy"

Jeff smiled, he got up, hugged Hunter giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, he then walked out of the door, Hunter sighed and quickly phoned Dave

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff walked to Shawn's hotel room, he knocked on the door and Shawn answered, Shawn smiled and let Jeff in

"what took you so long?"

"sorry that was my fault, i was annoying Hunt"

"oh okay"

Jeff walked in and sat down, "what's for lunch i'm starving"

Shawn laughed, "well it's cooking, so we've got time to kill"

Shawn walked past Jeff and went over to the stereo, he bent over so Jeff could see his ass perfectly, Jeff looked and couldn't take his eyes off it, _Damn! Shawn's got the most gorgeous ass ever! _Jeff thought licking his lips

Shawn sighed and gave up with the stereo, "i don't know what to put on, oh well"

Shawn walked backwards and fell onto Jeff's lap, "oh sorry Jeff" Shawn smirked, when Jeff blushed, Shawn turned around, so he was facing Jeff, he kissed him on the lips, then started nibbling on Jeff's neck, "i missed you" Shawn whispered against Jeff's neck.

"me...too"

Jeff didn't know what came over him, it was like Shawn was a drug that he was addicted to, he knew he loved Hunter more then Shawn, but then why is he always giving into Shawn?

Shawn looked up and smiled, "Jeffy...i want you...to take me...fuck me baby!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: a shorter Chapter then the others, oh well it builds up the tensions, will Jeff give in to Shawn again? **

**or won't he and stay loyal to Hunter (for a change) **

**i have decided on this story and Obsession and any other stories i write, at the end i'm going to write down my muses for this story, so for this story you have my Jeff Muse, Shawn Muse, Hunter Muse, Matt muse, Dave Muse and Randy Muse **

_Jeff Muse: I feel like such a whore _

_Matt Muse: that is because you are a whore Jeff_

_Shawn Muse: i don't care if he's a whore he's mine (evil laugh)_

_Hunter Muse: Piss off Shawn he's mine and all mine and Jeff your not a whore, Shawn is_

_Shawn Muse: Excuse me...i'm a whore?_

_Hunter Muse: Yeah you sold your body to Randy so you could sleep with Jeff and i've already slept with you, have you slept with Matt or Dave yet?_

_Randy Muse: he hasn't slept with me yet...when the hell is that going to happen?_

_Me: soon soon...i think _

_Matt Muse: i'm not in this story much, when do i find out? oooh can i freak out and kill everyone?_

_Me: no you can't kill anyone_

_Matt Muse: damn it!_

_Jeff Muse: haha Matt's not getting laid, i know Matt why don't you ask Randy to sleep with you...he might do_

_Randy Muse: i'll sleep with anyone (smiles)_

_Dave Muse: (sighs and walks away)_

**i know Random but oh well, hehe **


	18. Chapter 18

"Shawn...i don't think i can...fuck you" Jeff managed, even though it was quite hard as he was looking at Shawn's perfect ass

Shawn turned round and pouted, "why not?"

"because...i made a promise to Hunter, i wouldn't do anything sexual with anyone else but him"

Shawn stood up and smirked at Jeff, "but that didn't stop you last time, or the time before"

Jeff walked over to Shawn and hugged him, "i know, i know...i better go"

Shawn pushed Jeff away, "oh so you only want me when you want sex, what am i your whore or something?" Shawn shouted

Jeff stepped back, "Shawn that's not what i meant"

"so you were just nice to me, built my hopes up and when we slept together, it was amazing...i mean i'm letting Randy bloody Orton fuck me, just so i can be with you...does that mean anything to you?"

"Shawn...please"

"don't Shawn please me, i love you Jeff...just get out"

"Shawn..."

"GET OUT!"

Jeff walked towards the door and walked out, he closed it behind him, he then leaned against the door, he dropped down, so he was sitting on the floor, he put his head in his hands, "i hate my life" Jeff mumbled as he began crying.

Shawn on the other side of the door, had jumped on his bed, hugging a pillow, crying his eyes out

"why Pilllow, why do i always fall so hard, for the wrong guys? i thought Jeff was different"

he wiped his eyes, "don't worry Pillow, i will get him, i'm fed up of giving up and being pushed out the way...i will get him back and i know the perfect way!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got up and walked quickly to his hotel room, he opened the door to see Hunter asleep again, Jeff smiled.

he closed the door quietly, took off his shoes and walked over to the bed, he then jumped onto Hunter, waking him up

"woah!...Jeffy! when did you get back?" Hunter mumbled, looking at the man on top of him, Jeff smiled

"just now...i thought you were going out for lunch with Dave?"

"naw...his girlfriend's round"

"whose that?"

"i honestly don't know...anyway how did lunch go with Shawn?"

"uummm honestly?"

"yeah honestly"

"it was horrible"

"what happened?"

"he told me he loved me and then tried to get me to fuck him"

"WHAT"

"calm down i turned him down, then he chucked me out of the hotel room"

Hunter wrapped his arms around Jeff, Jeff snuggled into his chest, crying

"don't worry about it, Shawn reminds me of a girl sometimes, his moods are everywhere"

Jeff laughed quietly, "but i really hurt his feelings"

"you didn't do it on purpose Jeff and i don't think he does love you, he probably has a crush on you"

"you don't get it Hunter, he's gonna let Randy have sex with him, just to get to me"

"WHAT!"

"i know"

"don't worry, i'll try to talk to him, Dave will try and help...i know to make you feel better, we will go and see him tomorrow, me, you and Dave...we might bring Ric aswell"

"okay...thanks Hunt"

Hunter kissed his forehead, "your welcome Jeffy"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn was going crazy, with plans of revenge, he looked at his phone through his red puffy eyes and smirked, "i better Matt doesn't know about their little relationship, what would he say? i mean i already know he hates Hunter"

Shawn laughed to himself as he got his phoned, scrolled down until he saw Matt's number and rang it, he only had to wait about a minute for matt to answer

"hello?...hey Matt it's Shawn.....could you come to my hotel room please....thank you, see you in a minute"

Shawn ended the call with a smirk on his face. - _this is going to be interesting_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff looked at Hunter and smiled, "i love you Hunter"

"i love you too Jeffy"

Hunter leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jeff's, sliding his tongue into Jeff's mouth as soon as Jeff let him enter.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey Shawn, what did you want?" Matt said, standing in Shawn's hotel room, Shawn who was brushing his hair, smiled at the older hardy

_i have to say that Jeff is gorgeous, but Matt isn't that bad...too bad i don't know if he bends that way or not...better ask Adam_

"i wanted to know if you had spoken to Jeff recently?"

"no i haven't seen him in ages"

Shawn stood up and walked towards Matt, "really? that's wierd i haven't seen him in a while either and i'm meant to be one of his best friends"

"you are one of his best friends...hhmm maybe i should pay him a visit, see if anything's up"

"that's a really good idea Matt"

"hey why don't you come with me Shawn" Matt said

Shawn smiled and moved closer, "sorry i can't, as you can see i'm a mess and i've got someone coming over soon"

Matt looked at Shawn and noticed his red puffy eyes, "hey have you been crying?"

Shawn nodded, "why have you been crying Shawn?"

"Hunter"

"what did he do?"

"well he came round here yesterday and was shouting his mouth off calling me a slut and a whore, saying i would sleep with anyone"

"that bastard"

Shawn hugged Matt, Matt hesitated before he hugged Shawn back

"Matt you don't think i'm a slut do you?"

"no i don't Shawn, your not a slut"

Shawn pulled away and smiled, "thanks Matt...tell me how your visit with Jeff goes"

"i will...c ya"

Matt started walking away, before Shawn grabbed his arm, "hey maybe if you're free, we could go to the cinema together, you know hang out...i mean i don't really have many friends and..."

"Shawn i would love to go to the cinema with you....just as long as we don't have to watch any romantic crap"

Shawn smiled, "no something funny"

"okay then...i'll see you later"

"okay bye"

Matt walked out of Shawn's hotel room, as soon as the door shut, Shawn smirked

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt walked down to Jeff's hotel room, he had a spare keycard to get into the room, just incase Jeff lost his own, Matt didn't know who Jeff was sharing rooms with, when he reached Jeff's hotel room, he got the keycard out and put it in, unlocking the door he walked in and looked on the bed, there was Jeff and Hunter both topless making out like crazy, Matt looked at them for a second before shouting

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Jeff and Hunter stopped kissing and looked at Matt, who had steam coming out from his ears.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**Matt has now finally found out, it's taken him long enough haha**

_Matt Muse: i finally find out, did you all love my amazing line, what the fuck...i mean come on that just sums it up in one_

_Jeff Muse: Matt...you need to calm down _

_Matt Muse: sorry...but i'm actually in this chapter! woohoo!_

_Hunter Muse: that is scary_

_Matt Muse: SHUT UP!......i hate you_

_Hunter Muse: *laughs*_

_Shawn Muse: anyway...did you love my change of character, i'm a crazy evil bad...but gorgeous guy_

_Randy Muse: *licks lips* you got that right...hey when am i back in it?_

_Me: soon Randy soon_

_Shawn Muse: *runs and hides from Randy* someone seriously needs to screw Randy...i vote Hunter_

_Dave Muse: please will you all just get a life_

_Me: well said Dave_

_Jeff Muse: hey Shawn...did you try to chat up my brother?_

_Shawn Muse: uuuummm_

_Jeff Muse: but you said you loved me why why why_

_Hunter Muse: Jeff...your meant to be mine_

_Matt Muse: your just jealous that Shawn wants the better, most talented hardy....which is me by the way_

_Jeff Muse: *Shakes head* yeah in your dreams bro_

_Dave Muse: *shakes his head and walks away again*_

**i do feel sorry for my Dave Muse, he is stuck with some complete wierd Muses...and he is the only sane one :D**


	19. Chapter 19

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU NOW....OUTSIDE....ON YOUR OWN!" Matt Shouted, Jeff quickly got up, put his top on and followed his brother quietly outside the room, once they had the door shut, Matt glared at Jeff

"explain now!"

"well bro, i was gonna tell you but..."

"but what? forgot? i thought you were with Shawn"

"well i..."

"i've just been round Shawn's he said he doesn't even know you anymore"

"WHAT!"

"he was crying because Hunter called him a whore and a slut"

"Hunter never done that"

"oh really?...so why the hell are you with that dickhead anyway?"

"because we've got a deal"

"a deal?"

"yeah i give him whatever he wants and he gives me protection and let's me keep the title"

"so literally your selling yourself as a prositute"

"never thought of it like that Matt"

"do you know what? you either get your ass out of this deal...or i'm gonna tell dad and Vince, i'm sure Vince will be happy his daughter is married to a bi"

"what!"

"oh you didn't know? Stephanie and Hunter are married"

"What!"

Matt shook his head before opening the hotel door again and shouting in, "OI DICKHEAD GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Hunter came out glaring at Matt, "don't you dare call me a...."

"enough...why didn't you tell Jeff you were married to Stephanie?"

Hunter hung his head in shame, "i...i..."

"and what about going round Shawn's yesterday and calling him a whore and a slut"

"he was trying to sleep with my boyfriend!"

"oh so he's your boyfriend now, well at the moment it seems like he's your slut!"

Hunter glared at Matt, "you know what screw you Matt!"

"no thanks...i'd rather die then let you touch me" Matt said dryly, Jeff remembered a couple of days ago when he said Screw you Matt and Matt said no thanks, but that was funny...this was serious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shawn decided to go and look for Matt, as he was getting lonely on his own, so he walked out of his hotel room and up to Jeff and Hunter's hotel room, to see Matt and Hunter glaring at each other and Jeff looking at them both scared, Jeff looked at Shawn and frowned, Shawn looked at him back but with a confused face on.

Shawn then walked up to them

"you know what if you stare at people long enough...you get headaches" Shawn joked trying to clear the tension, Hunter growled before looking at Shawn and pinning him to the wall

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

"i haven't done anything" Shawn choked

Matt and Jeff moved over in a flash, Matt quickly got Hunter off Shawn

"Hunter why did you attack Shawn he just came up here" Jeff said quietly

"he probably came to cause more trouble" Hunter shouted

Everyone looked at Shawn, Shawn put his hands up, "i only came to see Matt...he said he was going to see Jeff and he had been a long time, i was wondering if he was okay"

"why are you worried about my brother Shawn?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes and glared at Jeff, "because he cares for me...unlike someone else, who apparently would rather be with an agressive, foul bastard then me!"

Jeff looked at the floor, Matt looked at both of them and sighed, he then walked over to Shawn and smiled at him

"come on let's get you back to your hotel room and then we can go and get something to eat or something, hopefully to calm myself down"

Shawn nodded and smiled back, "sounds like fun...let's go then"

and with that Shawn and Matt walked off

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"why did you attack Shawn Hunter?" Jeff asked quietly

"because he caused this mess"

"you shouldn't of went and called him a slut or a whore"

"he is a slut and a whore"

"no he isn't....i am!"

Hunter looked taken back, "what...Jeffy your not a whore or a slut"

Jeff could feel tears rolling down his cheeks

"i am a whore and a slut"

Hunter wrapped his arm round Jeff's shoulders, only to have it pushed off by Jeff

"Jeffy your not...."

"i am...i'm sorry Hunter, but i've slept with you....and i slept with Shawn, i made you both fall in love with me, oh and i also slept with Randy didn't i?"

"you slept with Shawn?.....when?"

"remember when i said that i was staying round Shannon's?"

"yeah"

"then"

Hunter looked so upset, so angry, he looked at Jeff and slapped him across the face

"so that's what i get from this deal? i thought you would listen to my first warning and not do this, i thought this deal would be great but no you have to be a bitch and fuck Shawn behind my back...get out i don't want to see you"

"but Hunt"

"OUT!"

Jeff walked off crying his eyes out, he had no-one left, no-one...Matt was angry at him for sleeping with Hunter, Shawn was angry at him because he thought Jeff was using him and now Hunter was angry at him for having sex with Shawn...his whole world felt like it was crushing down on him, as he went to the hotel receptionist and asked for another room, he sighed as he moved all his stuff (which was chucked out by Hunter) into his new room, he threw himself on his bed and sobbed into a pillow

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Matt Muse: well you know what they say Jeff, the first step is to admitting to it_

_Jeff Muse: oh haha Matt....you know what, i was probably pocessed by you when i said that_

_Hunter Muse: CLASSIC chapter!...hey me and Jeff don't break up do we?_

_Me: we will have to see_

_Hunter Muse: cos me and Jeffy make a cute couple :)_

_Randy Muse: naw...i reckon me and Jeff and Shawn go better_

_Shawn Muse: Randy i am not going anywhere near you...you retard!_

_Randy Muse: oh shut up Shawn, you just so want me!_

_Undertaker Muse: (comes out of nowhere and starts to burn Randy!)_

_Shawn Muse: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA let it burn....let it burn!_

_Randy Muse: aaaahhhhhhh_

_Me: O.O_

**I know Undertaker isn't in this story, he just comes out of nowhere haha**

**i think my Dave Muse has ran away...i honestly don't blame him!**


	20. Chapter 20

Dave was walking to his hotel room when he heard someone crying in another hotel room, he knocked on the door

"hey is everything alright in there?" Dave said concerned, it sounded like it was Jeff crying

Then all of a sudden, Jeff opened the door and flung his arms round Dave, "Dave i've fucked everything up, everyone hates me"

Dave hugged Jeff back and carried him back into the room, put him down on the sofa, then shut the door, he walked over to Jeff and sat beside him

"now tell me everything that has happened"

Jeff looked into Dave's eyes and sighed, he then told him the whole story about him cheating on Hunter with Shawn and then Hunter making him sleep with Randy, him making Shawn fall in love with him, Hunter going round Shawn's and calling him a slut and a whore and then his brother finding out about him and Hunter and then him, Jeff, finding out about Hunter being married to Stephanie, Dave sat there and listened to Jeff pouring his heart out, once he had finished Dave pulled him in for another hug.

"there there Jeff, it's not all your fault, i'm not going to say you were innocent in this, but it's not just your fault so don't blame it all on you okay?"

Jeff nodded

"well you can't help Shawn being in love with you aswell and Hunter shouldn't of went round and called Shawn a slut or a whore because he knows Shawn is very.....sensitive, your brother was going to find out sooner or later and Hunter shouldn't use you like that, i'll have a word to him about it because he's in the wrong just as much as everyone else and if he doesn't see that, i'll just threaten to tell Stephanie about this"

Jeff gasped, Dave looked at him and smiled, "don't worry she won't blame you"

"thanks Dave for listening to me"

"right...but now you should really go and make it up with your brother and Shawn, you said they went back to Shawn's hotel room?"

"yeah"

"well first let's clean you up a bit and then we'll walk down to Shawn's hotel room"

he felt Jeff tense next to him, Dave smiled, "don't worry i won't leave you alone with them two"

Jeff smiled at Dave, "thanks Dave your a good friend"

"no problem, now let's clean you up"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After they had cleaned Jeff's face up a little bit, Dave and Jeff walked silently to Shawn's hotel room, Dave looked at Jeff concerned, you could still tell Jeff had been crying by his red puffy eyes, he walked up to Shawn's door and knocked on it, Shawn answered it in surprise

"Dave what do you..." he looked down and his face turned into anger and disgust, "what do you want?"

Dave put his hands up as Jeff flinched at the harsh tone of Shawn's voice, he backed away a little bit, but Dave stopped him, "look Jeff and I have come here to chat to you and his brother Matt, if he's still here"

Shawn sighed, "yeah he's here"

"good"

"why aren't you with your amazing boyfriend Hunter" Shawn snarled, making Jeff look at the ground

Dave's face frowned, "oh didn't you hear Jeff told Hunter he had slept with you and Hunter slapped him round the face and kicked him out of the hotel room"

"how do you know this?"

"because i walked past Jeff's new hotel room and i heard crying, i went to see what was up and he told me everything that had happened and how he felt"

"oh...well you two should come in then" Shawn said letting them in, Dave smiled at him and pushed Jeff into the hotel room, he then walked in behind him, Shawn shut the door behind them, making Matt look up

"hey Shawn who was at the.....WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Dave stood infront of Jeff, protecting him as Jeff coward away, Matt looked at him confused, "Jeff come here"

Jeff looked away

"Jeff come here....please"

Jeff shuffled towards Matt, Matt gasped, Dave frowned and then saw what Matt saw and swore under his breath, Shawn put his hand over his mouth, there on Jeff's cheek was a big bruise, Matt hugged Jeff, making Jeff cry again

"there there Jeff it's okay....ssshhh" Matt said gently rocking him, Shawn looked at the two brothers in confusion and then at Dave, Dave shrugged

"must be a big brother thing"

Matt held Jeff at arms length, "i forgive you for making that stupid deal with that dickhead, i guess you just wanted to keep the title, it's not your fault, okay?"

Jeff nodded silently, Matt looked at him, "now where's that smile?"

Jeff's mouth twitched, Matt smirked back at him, "i don't see that smile"

he tickled Jeff's sides gently like he used to do when they were kids, Jeff started laughing making everyone else sigh in relief

"good..." Jeff turned away from Matt to be crushed in a hug from Shawn

"whoa Shawn...we've made up with him...you don't need to crush him" Matt said jokingly

Shawn stuck his tongue out to Matt, "Jeffy i never meant to hurt you, ever! i was just really hurt and confused, why did you like that horrible twat was beyond me"

"don't worry Shawnie, i don't think i'm going back to him" Jeff mumbled, making Shawn smile

"good...now let's go and get something to eat"

Shawn looked up at Dave, "you can come with us if your not too busy, i'm sure Jeff would like that"

Dave smiled at Jeff and nodded, "yeah and besides you three run into trouble wherever you go, i will have to save you"

they all smiled at Dave, then Dave's phone started ringing, "hello......oh hey Mark.....i'm just going out for dinner......with Jeff,Shawn and Matt........yeah you can come too.......k cya there.....bye"

Dave ended the call, "uummm Mark's coming with us aswell, that's not a problem is it?"

everyone shook their head, Jeff sighed, "i hope Mark still doesn't hate me" he mumbled as they started to get ready to go out.


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff, Shawn, Matt and Dave all walked up to Mark's hotel room, Dave knocked on the door, Mark answered it, Jeff hid behind the others, so Mark wouldn't see him but he was too late, "Jeff you don't need to hide from me" Mark sighed, Dave turned around and smiled at Jeff, "Jesus Jeff what am i going to do with you? your on Edge" Matt stopped all of a sudden and glared at Dave, Dave put his hands up, "whoa not as in Adam Copeland edge as in nervous" Matt smiled, while Shawn stood there amused.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They all walked down to Dave's truck (which was the biggest) on the way Mark looked at Jeff and frowned, "why do you have a big bruise on your face?" Jeff stopped in shock.

"uumm Hunter did that" Dave said scratching his head, Mark looked at him, his eyes narrowed

"Hunter?"

"yeah...him and Jeff had this deal going on, if Jeff done whatever Hunter said, he would let Jeff keep the title and protect him"

"well i don't call that protecting"

"well Hunter and Jeff had a fight in the hallway and Hunter slapped him round the face, but that's not the first time he's hurt Jeff" Dave muttered, hoping Matt wouldn't hear but unfortunatly he did, "WHAT!" Matt spun round and glared at Dave

"well uumm....he didn't like Jeff with Shawn so he kinda fucked him but harshly, without preparing him or anything, which of course made Jeff bleed so i believe" Dave looked at Jeff, who had tears in his eyes, he looked up at Dave, "how did you know about that?" he mumbled

Dave looked at him concerned, "i saw you taking the bed sheets down to the washing room so no-one else could see, the sheets were covered in red and some bits of white, i only put two and two together" everyone looked at him and he shrugged, Shawn raised his eyebrow, "he done it to you twice?"

Matt's face turned red with rage, he then threw his arms round his brother, while his brother started crying, "don't worry i will never ever let him touch you again, you hear me?"

Jeff nodded, Dave looked at him with concern, "i seriously can't believe Hunter anymore, he's turned so violent, so sick"

Mark growled, "he does anything else to Jeff and i will personally make him pay"

Jeff shuddered at Mark's tone, Shawn smiled at Jeff, "you see Hunter will never hurt you again...now let's go and eat i'm starving"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They drove the rest of the way in silence, when they got to the restaurant, they all crowded round Jeff as they sat down, They all ordered their drinks, Shawn who was sitting next to Jeff gently grabbed his hand, when Jeff looked at him, Shawn smiled sweetly and slowly moved closer to Jeff's ear, "i'll be always here for you Jeffy"

he moved back again, Jeff smiled at him and squeezed his hand, making Shawn smile grow bigger.

Everything was going well until Stephanie, Maria and Hunter walked in, Stephanie instantly spotted them and started walking over, "oh shit" Jeff mumbled, Matt was giving Hunter death glares, Stephanie smiled as she stood by Mark, "hey guys is it alright if us three join you?"

everyone turned to look at Jeff who looked back and weakly smiled at Stephanie, "of course Steph"

Stephanie smiled as she sat on the other side of Jeff, Maria sat next to Dave and Hunter sat opposite Jeff, Stephanie looked at Jeff's cheek and gasped

"Oh my god Jeff, what happened to your cheek?"

Jeff winced, Hunter looked at Jeff's cheek and bowed his head in guilt, Jeff looked up at Hunter and then quickly to Stephanie, "i...fell over in the shower, landed on my cheek, Matt keeps telling me i need to stop being so clumsy"

Everyone at the table, who knew what exactly happened gasped in shock, Jeff had told a lie to defend Hunter, Matt looked at his brother, who was giving him a pleading look to go along with his story, Matt cleared his throat, "yeah Jeff's very clumsy" Jeff smiled a thanks at his brother, while Dave was trying to keep Mark from jumping down the table and killing Hunter, Hunter looked around the table and saw that Matt, Shawn and Mark were looking at him like they were going to kill him and even Dave was looking at him in disappointment and Jeff, well Jeff wouldn't even look at him.

Stephanie, didn't realise this and continued smiling at all of them, "so Jeff, how's your love life?"

everyone looked at Jeff and Jeff looked surprised by the question, "uummm well as you know i'm gay and i'm going out with...Shawn here"

he held their hands up to prove it, Hunter looked at Jeff and growled making everyone look back at him,

"Hunter....darling, what's wrong?" Stephanie said, looking at her husband concerned

"oh it's just Jeff should choose his...boyfriends better then someone so cheap and Steph, i wouldn't believe Jeff is going out with Shawn because Jeff has better standards then that"

"oh so like someone that smacks him about and makes him feel like a male slut!" Shawn shouted, Mark, Matt and Dave all nodded together, all of them glaring at Hunter, this time Stephanie saw it

"uummm guys why are you giving my hubby evils?"

Matt smiled, he wanted to get revenge for his brother, "well you see Steph, when Jeff here won the belt, Hunter proposed a deal with him"

"what kind of deal?"

"you see Hunter will protect Jeff and let him keep the belt, if Jeff done anything he said, you see Stephanie your hubby has been cheating on you with Jeff, Jeff didn't fall over in the shower, Jeff's not clumsy at all, your bastard of a husband had hit him and raped him raw Steph"

"oh my god!" Stephanie's eyes looked like they would pop out of her skull

"yeah i know Steph, but don't blame Jeff cos he honestly didn't know you two were still married because if he knew, he wouldn't of accepted and yeah he just found out, he confronted Hunter here and Hunter smacked him, Dave found him in another hotel room crying his eyes out, feeling so cheap and used"

Stephanie's face changed to anger, "is this true...Jeff?"

Jeff looked up at Stephanie, his eyes were brimmed with tears, his face filled with sorrow, Jeff nodded slowly, making Stephanie turn and glare at Hunter

"how...dare...you HUNTER! how could you do that to Jeff, infact how could you do that to anyone!...that's it, it's overy between you and me, i can't be with someone so violent!"

Stephanie stood up and walked out with Maria following after her, they all saw Stephanie put both of her rings in the bin before leaving, Hunter turned to Jeff and growled, "thanks Jeff for ruining my life! you little stupid son of a bitch!" Hunter got up and advanced to Jeff, Jeff cowarded away, someone speared Hunter, Hunter opened his eyes, "Dave?"

Dave growled, "don't you dare blame Jeff or anyone else for your stupid mistakes, if you didn't start it and break two hearts then you wouldn't be in this mess would you with mostly everyone here hating you!"

Hunter blinked, he looked at Jeff, who was not looking at him, Jeff had Shawn and Matt talking to him softly, Hunter looked up to see Mark towering over him

"you hurt Jeff again Hunter, then i will personally make sure you don't exist anymore, by the way if that happens, who do you want coming to your funeral?"

Hunter shivvered, he quickly got up, brushed himself off and turned to Dave,

"i know it's my fault Dave, i just can't help it" he mumbled

"Hunt, me and Mark will help you, you need help Hunter to control your anger and this other thing that's pocessing you"

"fine but please help me get back Jeff"

Dave sighed as he looked over at Jeff, "it's up to Jeff on that one"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Matt Muse: did you see that i owned Hunter :)**

**Hunter Muse: -rolls eyes- yeah well done Matt, your prize is.....to sleep with Randy Orton!**

**Matt Muse: NNNNOOOOOO! -runs away-**

**Dave Muse: i think this chapter is good**

**Mark Muse: indeed, it's cos i'm in it and Orton isn't **

**Randy Muse: hey who said that?**

**Mark Muse: me Orton you suck!**

**Randy Muse: O.o**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	22. Chapter 22

Jeff lay on the bed in Shawn's room, he looked at the ceiling thinking about what happened earlier, with Hunter.

Jeff sighed as he got his trusty ipod out of his pocket and started listening to Evanescence - My immortal

_These Wounds won't seem to heal..._

Hunter had hurt him both physically, mentally and emotionally, at night sometimes he still thinks about what Hunter done to him and why he still was in love with the guy, he raped him, beat him and cut him off from Shawn, his one only true friend, even though he had feelings for Shawn.

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._

He had been with Hunter for nearly a month, the deal obviously was cut off, he overheard Hunter talking to Dave, Dave was offering to help Hunter with his problems and Hunter asked Dave to help him get Jeff back, Dave said it was up to him, Jeff sighed, would he ever be able to forget what Hunter had done to him and move on?

Should he start a clean plate with Hunter?

or should he decide to go out with Shawn?

He knew Shawn was in love with him and he knew Shawn wouldn't hurt him on purpose and he did have feelings for Shawn but would he be able to let Hunter go?

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears..._

That one night when Hunter confessed to Dave about how he really felt about Jeff seemed like a miracle to him, it showed Hunter for who he really was and not a hard shell with no heart, Jeff understood that Hunter liked to be powerful in everything but he needed to stop putting up walls between him and other people and stop being so uptight. Jeff remembered that night as clearly as the bad things, he felt like him and Dave were getting through to Hunter, that they had broke down a wall between them and him, they saw a bit of the real Hunter and they liked it, they didn't like this cold shell of a man.

_But you still have, all of me..._

Hunter did have an invisable hold over Jeff and Jeff couldn't put his finger on it, he knew he loved Hunter, he wasn't sure about Hunter loving him anymore, he sighed as he turned off his ipod and looked over to the door, where Shawn was standing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey Shawn, sorry i was in my own world" Jeff smiled as he stood up, Shawn looked at him and smiled

"don't worry about it, hey are you staying here or are you going back to your empty hotel room, Matt said you should stay with someone"

"i'll stay but i have to go and get my stuff"

"okay then, i'll wait here for you...remember the doors open"

Jeff hugged Shawn, "thanks Shawn"

Shawn hugged him back, still smiling, "don't worry about it"

Jeff let go of him and started walking back to his old hotel room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the way there Jeff bumped into Hunter

"oh sorry man" Jeff mumbled before trying to walk off but Hunter pushed him against a wall

"Hunt..er i need to go and get my stuff" Jeff managed, Hunter smiled softly

"don't worry i just wanted to try something"

"what?"

Hunter's smile grew as he pressed his lips against Jeff's

Jeff's will crumbled, he kissed back with passion and hunger, Hunter pinned his arms against the wall, exploring Jeff's sweet cavern.

After a while they broke the kiss, out of breath

"that's what i wanted to try...you can go now" Hunter said moving away slightly, Jeff rushed past him and into his old hotel room.

He banged his head against the wall, how could he let Hunter get to him like that, he cursed himself under his breath and packed his stuff.

then walked out of the room, locking the door behind him, going down to the reception handing it in saying he didn't need it anymore and walking back into Shawn's room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"you took your time didn't you?" Shawn frowned, Jeff smiled as he put his bags down, he ran a hand through his hair

"yeah sorry, it took a while to find my stuff and then go down to the reception to hand in the key, the receptionist must of liked me, she tried to keep me there forever"

Shawn laughed, "oh yeah Matt's coming over"

"why?"

Shawn rolled his eyes, "well since he didn't know what was happening last time, he's going to be checking up on you alot more...big brother mode has set in on him, so you will probably be seeing alot of him"

Jeff laughed, "oh well...i love attention"

Shawn laughed, "yeah i know you do"

there was a knock at the door, Shawn rolled his eyes and opened it,

"hello Matt"

"hey Shawn, is Jeff there?"

"Matt you know he's here...you brought him here" Shawn said rolling his eyes

Matt smiled, "yeah just checking you haven't raped him and killed him yet"

"why would i do that?"

"because you would...that's why"

Shawn scowled at him before letting him in, Jeff was lying on the bed pretending to be asleep.

Matt walked over to him and crouched beside him

"Jeff....Jeff....Jeff....see i knew you killed him Shawn"

Shawn scowled again, "Jeff stop pretending to be asleep before Matt get's me done for murder"

Jeff laughed as he opened his eyes,

"seriously you two are too much...Matt if Shawn had killed me, why would he let you in?"

Shawn laughed with Jeff and Matt smiled

"didn't think about that"

"seriously bro, don't give up your day job to become a detective cos you will suck"

"gee thanks Jeff"

"sorry but it's true"

Shawn laughed again and Matt stuck his tongue out

"are you okay Jeff?"

"no i'm dead remember?"

Shawn smiled, "indeed Jeff your dead because i killed you"

"yeah Shawn killed me...god Matt your so slow" Jeff laughed

Matt lightly slapped Jeff's arm and smiled,

"well if your dead why are you speaking plonker?"

"because i'm a zombie...rrraaaawwwrrrr" Jeff said waving his arms in the air, Matt rolled his eyes

"zombie's don't go rawr"

"how do you know, have you met a zombie?"

"no but..."

"then how do you know what zombie's say?"

"because..."

"see you don't know nothing, now anything else you wanted other to check if i'm not dead?"

"i wanted to check if you were okay...are you going to stay with Shawn tonight?"

"yeah why?"

"because i don't like the thought of you on your own anymore...anything could happen"

Matt sat beside Jeff and hugged him, "i'm so sorry i didn't know what that prick was doing to do, i wish i did, god i do, then you hopefully wouldn't of got this hurt"

"Matt you couldn't do much"

"i could of killed him"

Jeff laughed, "yeah and go to jail and Vince might hate you for life"

"i think he already does"

Jeff laughed again, "get out of here Matty...before i make Shawn rape you"

Matt stood up at started walking towards the door, he opened it and turned to them both

"on second thoughts i might stay, it might be fun having Shawn rape me"

Shawn scowled at him, making Jeff laugh as Matt left

Shawn turned to Jeff, "he better not of meant that..i've still got to pay off Randy for his...help"

Shawn shuddered, Jeff smiled, "unlucky...i've already been fucked by him"

"really?"

"yeah Hunter decided to punish me more and i had a sort of threesome with him and Randy" Jeff shrugged

"uuumm...were you his whore or something cos it sounds like it" Shawn frowned

"i don't think so"

Shawn sighed as he threw himself on the other side of the bed, he put his arms round Jeff's shoulders

and they both instantly fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Jeff Muse: -Laughs- Matt your an idiot!**

**Matt Muse: i'm not **

**Jeff Muse: one you thought Shawn killed me and two you believed i was dead and three you thought i came back as a zombie**

**Matt Muse: i didn't i was just trying to make you think that**

**Shawn Muse: your still an idiot!**

**Hunter Muse: i'm not in this chapter much -pouts-**

**Shawn Muse: that makes this chapter the best chapter then...it would be better if you weren't in it at all**

**Hunter Muse: hey!**

**Randy Muse: Well at least i'm going to sleep with Shawn soon -laughs-**

**Shawn Muse: Jeff Save me!**

**Dave Muse: i came back and it's still mental here...i wonder why i came back**

**Me: Dave it's good to have you back**

**Jeff Muse: yeah Dave we love you :D**

**Me: O.o**


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff woke up, finding himself lying on Shawn's chest, he gently got up and rubbed his eyes, he looked at the clock, it said it was eight in the morning, Jeff sighed as he got out of bed and went to have a shower, locking the door behind him.

Shawn woke up by the sound of the shower and silently walked to the bathroom door, he tried to open it

"damn it!" Shawn mumbled, Jeff heard him and laughed

"Shawn i know you too well" Jeff called, still laughing

"you ruin all my fun" Shawn complained, he looked at the date and sighed, "great i have to let Randy have his way with me tonight"

Jeff laughed, "have fun"

"where will you go?"

"probably Matt's depends how much i can annoy him"

"what?"

"well it's fun to annoy Matt, it's frickin awesome, it's one of my hobbies"

Shawn laughed

"you are wierd"

"why thank you"

Shawn walked away and went to go and make breakfast.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About half an hour later, Jeff came out of the shower, in just a towel, he smelt bacon and eggs, Shawn turned around after turning off the cooker and his mouth dropped, he quickly caught himself and smirked at Jeff, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms round Jeff's neck, Jeff was taken aback

"Shawn..." he didn't get to finish because Shawn's lips were on his in an instant, he wrapped his arms round Shawn's waist and started kissing him back.

At that moment Matt chose to walk in

"mmm guys, i smell breakfast do you mind if i...." he stopped as he saw them two making out

"whoa!" Matt said laughing

Jeff broke the kiss and turned round to see Matt standing there laughing

"what are you laughing about?" Jeff said putting his hands on his hips

"bro...your towel has fallen down" Jeff looked down and covered himself before going into the bathroom.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt moved closer to Shawn

"that kiss was kind of hot" Matt whispered to Shawn, Shawn looked up at him, to see him smirking

"yeah and you won't know how it feels...EVER!"

"what to kiss you...or to kiss Jeff?"

"to kiss me"

"oh i will"

Shawn scowled and went to walk away, when Matt grabbed his wrist, pulled him closer making their lips crash together, Shawn's eyes widened in surprise, as Matt kissed him, after a while, Shawn started getting into it and started kissing him back, Matt let go of his wrist, one of his hands went to rest on Shawn's ass, the other one was resting on Shawn's lower back, pulling him closer to him, Shawn wrapped his arms round Matt's neck, when the kiss started getting heated they both broke away panting.

"told you i will" Matt managed

"cos you forced yourself on me" Shawn said wiping his mouth

"oh shut up, you kissed me back"

"yeah...well don't expect it to happen again"

"hang on didn't you say before we kissed that i won't know how it feels to kiss you?"

"yeah...but"

"so whatever you say, the opposite usually happens...so i suggest you keep your perfect lil mouth shut"

Shawn opened his mouth then closed it again, he scowled at Matt, making Matt smirk

"aaww cheer up...you enjoyed it" Matt walked past him, smacking Shawn's ass

"hey i thought you like women Matt?" Shawn asked innocently

"i do...i'm a bi and besides you look like a woman anyway"

"I DO NOT!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shawn...you have a big mouth" Jeff said coming out of the bathroom, he was wearing some tracksuit bottoms, his hair was flowing round his shoulders, he walked over to the table, sat down and started eating, Shawn and Matt watched him in amazement, then Shawn sighed and started walking to the table aswell, Matt looked at Shawn's ass and licked his lips.

Shawn and Matt sat down and started eating

"i'm surprised you two haven't killed each other yet" Jeff said when they were done eating

Shawn rolled his eyes as he took the plates and put them in the dishwasher

"told you your a woman" Matt said smirking

Shawn dropped the plate he was holding, it smashed on the floor, Shawn turned around glaring at Matt

"I'M NOT LIKE A WOMAN!"

"you totally are"

"I'M NOT!"

"you two shut up! seriously you two sound like two little children" Jeff said shaking his head, "hug and make up"

Matt smirked and stood up, Shawn hesistated before going forward and hugging him.

"remember when i said kissing you would be hot?" Matt whispered into Shawn's ear

"yeah" Shawn whispered back

"i meant it...kissing you was hot...very hot"

Shawn pulled away from Matt and walked over to his bed, Jeff rolled his eyes, "i'm going to go and see if i can find some sane person...maybe Dave"

and with that Jeff walked out

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff sighed to himself as he walked to Dave's hotel room, Shawn and Matt were giving him a headache with their stupid fighting, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, he stopped suddenly when he looked up and saw who was standing infront of him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt smirked at Shawn, "told you, you wanted me"

"yeah right"

Matt went to sit next to Shawn, "Shawn...Shawn...Shawn"

"that's my name"

"tell me you didn't enjoy our kiss"

"i didn't"

"liar"

"no i'm not a liar!"

"prove it"

"how?"

"let me kiss you again"

Shawn scowled but saw no way out of it, he huffed, "fine"

Matt smirked, "i knew you would say that"

Shawn rolled his eyes

"Shawn face me"

Shawn turned around a bit, so he was facing Matt, "good" Matt mumbled as he gently held Shawn's face before leaning in and pressing his lips against Shawn's, Shawn hesitated before wrapping his arms round Matt's neck, Matt smiled against Shawn's lips, before moving his hands to Shawn's waist, he gently pushed Shawn back, making them both fall backwards on the bed, Matt pulled himself closer to Shawn, as they continued making out, after a while, they broke apart, both out of breath.

Shawn panted, looking up at Matt, who was lying ontop of him

Matt smirked at Shawn

"told you you liked me kissing you"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so Jeff left Matt and Shawn to get some peace and quiet and bumps into someone but who?**

**Just to clear this up cos my friend, who reads these through to see if they make sense asked me does Matt like Shawn?**

**the answer to that is no...At the moment, it can all change, depending on how i feel, Matt is just teasing Shawn because Jeff always teases him, so now he's teasing Shawn, he wouldn't of kissed Shawn if he hadn't walked in and saw Shawn and Jeff making out he just thought hhhmmm i wonder if i can get Shawn to do that**

**Anyway any questions about any chapters send me a message i'll clear up any bits you don't get :D**

_Jeff Muse: i'm frickin awesome!_

_Matt Muse: *rolls eyes* yeah okay Jeff_

_Jeff Muse: *pouts* i am frickin awesome...your just jealous_

_Randy Muse: finally i get to screw Shawn...mwahahahahahahaha_

_Shawn Muse: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH_

_(Shawn Muse runs away)_

_Dave Muse: now i can see why Jeff wants to come to me in the story cos i'm the only normal one!_

_Jeff Muse: and your frickin awesome! :D_

_Dave Muse: ooookay_

_Shawn Muse: am i frickin awesome?_

_Matt muse: no mwahahahahahaha_

_Shawn Muse: *sulks*_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: i'm just going to tell my amazing readers...there might not be any more Jeff and Shawn *gasp***

**i know but i want to focus on main pairings, even though it was a main pairing, Jeff has like 3 pairings in this story, obviously Hunter, Shawn and Mark. I was thinking maybe after i've finished maybe this fic and obsession, i will start writing one with whatever pairing that has won my poll (so keep on voting!) and maybe have a fic with the pairing Matt/Shawn/Jeff. What do people think?? **

**Anyway on with this fanfic!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff smiled, "Hey Mark!" he shouted as he ran at Mark, Mark smiled and caught the smaller man, "Jeff" he swung him around like he was a small child, Jeff squealed and laughed, Mark put him back down and Jeff smiled, "how are you?"

"i'm fine Jeff...just came from Dave's room"

"cool, i was on my way to his room"

"oh good, he wanted to talk to you"

"really?"

"yeah it's about Hunter" Mark tensed at Hunter's name, anger filled up inside of him when he thought of how Hunter had treated the fragile small guy that was standing infront of him.

"oh" Jeff said, "well i better go and see him" Jeff reached up and gave Mark a peck on the cheek

"thanks Mark, for everything and for forgiving me"

Mark hugged Jeff and smiled, "don't worry about it"

Jeff smiled as he ran to Dave's hotel room, Mark watched his shaking his head, "he's always so bloody hypo" he muttered to himself while shaking his head as he walked away.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff knocked on Dave's door, Dave opened the door in just his jeans, "hey Jeff...i was gonna call you"

"hi Dave, yeah i had to get out of my hotel room, Shawn and Matt are giving me a headache"

Dave chuckled, "Matt was telling me about how he loves to wind up Shawn because he can't wind you up"

Jeff smiled, "ooo you got a new tattoo"

"yeah...like it?"

"it's amazing...what's it meant to be?"

"a sun"

"okay.....why do you have a sun round your belly button?"

"because that's where the sun is hiding Jeff"

Jeff's eyes widened, "really?"

Dave laughed, "no Jeff...anyway come in"

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff walked in and stiffened as soon as he saw Hunter sitting on the sofa, Dave felt Jeff stiffen beside him and looked at him

"he's here for his lessons to change his ways Jeff...that's why i need you here" Dave whispered, Jeff looked at him puzzled

"why?" he mouthed

"we're going to see if he can keep his sexual frustration in control" Dave said winking at Jeff, Jeff giggled which made Hunter turn around

"hey Dave i didn't hear you come in...oh hi Jeff" he smiled at both of them, Jeff smiled back, Jeff went and sat down next to Hunter

"what are you watching?"

"i actually don't know"

"that looks like....twilight"

"how the hell do you know that?"

"i...watched it"

"okay then...since when do you like Vampires?"

"well i always used to pretend to be a vampire when i was little"

Hunter laughed, "i should know you enough by now to not be surprised by anything you have done or say"

Dave smiled, "do you want a drink Jeff?"

"yeah can i have a coke please"

"how did you know i would have coke?"

"your friends with John cena...that dude's obsessed with coke"

Dave laughed, "true...it will be funny when i tell him you had some of his precious coke"

Jeff laughed, "i'm soooo scared"

Dave went into the kitchen laughing.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Shawn scowled at Matt, who was still ontop of him, he pushed Matt off him and got off the bed

"just admit it you liked kissing me"

"no i didn't"

"yeah you...." Matt started but was interupted by a loud knock.

"COMING!" Shawn called as he ran to the door, he opened it to see Randy Orton smirking at him

"hey Sexy Boy...time for my reward for helping you with your plan"

Shawn sighed, "come in"

Randy smirked as he walked past Shawn, Shawn shut the door, shaking his head, the messes he gets himself in.

Matt saw the look on Shawn's face and was curious. why the hell did he just let Randy Orton into his hotel room, that dude was always sexually frustrated.

Randy smiled as he saw Matt, "hey Hardy...didn't see you there! coming to watch or join in?"

Matt looked like he was going to throw up.

"actually...if you can keep yourself under control for a bit...i need to talk to Shawn about something"

Shawn looked at him as he followed Matt into the kitchen.

Matt backed Shawn against the wall, using his arms as a cage to trap Shawn.

"what the hell is Randy talking about?"

"i made a deal with him and he done something for him as long as i sleep with him" Shawn said weakily

"and you don't want to sleep with him?"

"no he used me being blinded by lust and love for Jeff to get into my pants"

"i'll help you"

"what?"

"on one condition"

"i was waiting for that...what?"

"sleep with me instead" Matt said smirking

Shawn sighed, either sleep with Randy or sleep with Matt

"your as sexually frustrated as him"

"no i'm not...i just think it's a good compromise and besides you'll enjoy it...like you enjoy me kissing you"

Shawn sighed, "fine...but if he doesn't leave soon the deals off"

"okay....just have to make a quick call"

"okay but hurry"

Shawn said as he walked back into the bedroom, leaving Matt to make his call

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"hey Sexy boy...are we gonna get started now?" Randy said wrapping his arms round Shawn's small waist,

Shawn bit his lip, looking into the kitchen, to see Matt still on the phone

"how about we start things off slow" Shawn suggested

"good..i like your thinking"

Randy tilted his head and kissed Shawn gently on the lips, Shawn sighed hoping Matt would hurry up.

Randy tangled one of his hands in Shawn's hair, pressing harder on Shawn's lips and deepening the kiss.

"hey guys....STOP MAKING OUT!" Matt said as he came back in smiling

Randy stopped and looked at Matt, "i forgot all about you Hardy...feeling left out?"

"no...i've got news for you"

"what?"

"i know you don't fancy Shawn...you just want to fuck him"

"no i don't" Randy growled

"yeah you do" Matt said calmly, "because you love John"

Randy gasped, "how...how"

"and i know he's waiting for you this second outside your hotel room to tell you something"

"what"

"you better hurry or otherwise you won't find out what he will say to you"

Randy's eyes widened, "Shawn...i gotta go...no hard feelings?"

"none at all Randy" Shawn said flatly

Randy smiled, "bye"

and rushed out of the door.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: hhhmmmm....interesting!**

**i just love writing this fanfiction at the moment. It's taking a life of it's own. It's CRAZY!!!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Randy Muse: -gasps- i feel robbed_

_Shawn Muse: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA told you that you wouldn't sleep with me_

_Matt Muse: yeah unlucky Randy...i get him now _

_Jeff Muse: -Shakes head- this is getting wierd_

_Hunter Muse: indeed and Dave i'm not sexually frustrated! _

_Dave Muse: you are!_

_Jeff Muse: i'll have to agree with Dave Hunter_

_Hunter Muse: -growls-_

_John Muse: hey people...i'm in the fic! woohoo!!...so anything interesting happening in your lives?_

_Every other Muse: NNNNNNOOOOOO!_

_John Muse: O.o_


	25. Chapter 25

Jeff watched Dave go into the kitchen, until he felt a hand going up his leg, he turned to see Hunter smirking at him, he grabbed the hand and pushed it away, making Hunter pout.

"your meant to be behaving" Jeff muttered

"i won't tell if you want" Hunter mumbled back

Jeff glared at him, "your meant to be showing me how much you want me back...not how much you want to get into my pants" he spat

Hunter's eyes widened, he moved his hand further away from Jeff as if it had been pushed away again.

"i will make you see i want you back" Hunter mumbled again, Jeff sighed

"then do it...Dave's trying to help you...so take the help, listen to him then maybe i'll take you back"

Dave then came back in with Jeff's drink.

"there you go Jeff...how did he behave?"

"like an angel" Jeff said drinking his coke, Dave smiled,

"good...we're making progress"

After Jeff had finished his drink Dave took the glass away from him and turned off the t.v

"now...let's see how good you are at controlling yourself Hunt...Jeff i want you to do exactly what i say...if your not comfortable with something tell me"

"okay" Jeff said nodding

"good...let's begin!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"now...Jeff sit on Hunter's lap"

"facing him or away?"

"facing him"

"okay"

Jeff straddled Hunter's hips, getting himself really close to Hunter, Hunter gulped, Jeff's scent, the feel of Jeff against him it made his cock twitch.

"okay now Jeff get as close as you can"

Jeff placed his head on Hunter's shoulder, his face facing Hunter's neck, he placed his hands on Hunter's chest. Hunter could feel Jeff's sweet warm breath on his neck, it was making him lose it.

"now...Jeff move close to his lips, like your gonna kiss him"

Jeff lifted his head and slowly moved his face towards Hunter, staring into Hunter's eyes, he could see the struggle in his eyes and felt sorry for him but it had to be done, for Hunter to prove himself.

eventually Jeff's lips were touching Hunter's.

Hunter's breath hitched.

"now Jeff...kiss him...gently!"

Jeff sighed as he pressed his lips against Hunter's, Hunter sighed as he gave in to the kiss, he wrapped his arms round Jeff's waist, pulling him even closer to him. Jeff lost himself in the kiss, he deepened it, remembering how much he had missed this. He wrapped his arms round Hunter's neck and gently prodded Hunter's mouth with his tongue, Hunter let him enter.

"STOP!" Dave yelled, they stopped kissing, Jeff blushed

"Hunter you did a good job well done!" Dave said smiling, "Jeff...i can see how much you want Hunter but control yourself please" Dave said shaking his head, Jeff's blush darkened, making Hunter smile.

Jeff smirked, "well i'm not in the right mind to control myself so"

Jeff grabbed Hunter's face and pressed his lips against Hunter's, Hunter groaned, "Jeff"

Jeff pulled away and pouted, "Hunt...please...your my drug"

Hunter looked at Dave, Dave sighed. "Hunter your lessons are over...you passed!"

Hunter grinned while he pressed his lips against Jeff's, Jeff moaned as they continued the kiss they started before Dave interupted them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so Shawn shall we do it now?" Matt said smirking at Shawn, Shawn rolled his eyes

"better get it over and done with"

Matt went over to the door and locked it, he then walked back to Shawn and wrapped his arms round his waist, he bent down and pressed his lips against Shawn's, Shawn sighed and started kissing back. Matt prodded Shawn's lips with his tongue, begging for entrance, Shawn sighed again as he let Matt explore his mouth, he moaned quietly as Matt teased his tongue.

Matt guided Shawn to the bed, still attaching himself to Shawn's lips, he gently pushed Shawn back onto the bed, bringing himself with him, his mouth never leaving Shawn's.

He eventually let his mouth leave Shawn's so he could breath, he looked underneath him and realised how beautiful Shawn looked underneath him, Shawn looked up at Matt, panting.

Matt attached himself to Shawn's neck, gently sucking and licking, Shawn moaned again, he never thought anyone other then Jeff or Hunter could make him moan.

Matt could feel himself getting harder at the sound of Shawn moaning, he moved down and removed Shawn and his clothes, leaving them both naked. Shawn thrusted upwards making their members touch, Matt moaned as he kissed Shawn again, he moved down placing little kisses on the way, he then kissed Shawn's thighs, then inner thigh, before taking Shawn into his mouth, Shawn gasped.

"i...thought...we...were...just...fucking..." Shawn panted as Matt sucked him off, Matt stopped and smirked

"i want to make you cum and scream my name"

Shawn scowled.

Matt winked before continuing, it wasn't long until Shawn was moaning Matt's name.

Matt nibbled on the top and Shawn lost it and released into Matt's mouth.

Matt went back up to meet Shawn's eyes and smirked, "told you i could get you to cum"

Shawn growled and rolled Matt off him and then straddling him.

"Shawn..." Matt was speechless, Shawn looked so good ontop of him, straddling him, he quickly blanked those thoughts...it was just sex.

Shawn gently impailed himself on Matt's big member, biting his lip as he did.

Matt moaned, he wasn't expecting this.

Soon Shawn had all of Matt's dick inside him, Matt's hands went to Shawn's waist, Shawn and Matt looked at each other, then Shawn started to ride Matt, moaning Matt's name everytime Matt's dick came in contact with his prostate, Matt helped Shawn ride him, moving up, slamming his member into Shawn, moaning aswell.

After a while they got faster and faster, "oh...god.." Shawn said as Matt's dick came in contact with his prostate again, "MATT!" he screamed as he released all over Matt's chest, this triggered Matt's release, "Shawn" he moaned as he covered Shawn's insides with his semen.

Shawn slowly got off Matt and got a cloth to clean themselves up with, neither of them said a word.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Jeff Muse: Woohoo! MATT GOT LAID!!_

_Matt Muse: Shut up Jeff!_

_Hunter Muse: -wraps his arm round Jeff- don't be mean to Jeffy_

_Matt Muse: -glares at Hunter-_

_Hunter Muse: anyway does this mean me and Jeffy are back together?_

_Me: nope! hehe_

_Hunter Muse: your evil! _

_Me: i know!_

_Jeff Muse: anyway...let's get some candy!_

_Shawn Muse: yeah!!! -runs into a wall-_

_Jeff Muse: O.o_


	26. Chapter 26

Shawn and Matt put their boxers and trousers back on, both still exhausted, Matt went and unlocked the door.

"do you know what" Matt said breaking the silence, Shawn who was trying to sort out his hair.

"what"

"that was the best sex i've ever had"

"i'm glad i'm that awesome!"

Matt smirked, "told you, you would enjoy it"

Shawn turned around and glared at him, "i didn't!"

"yeah right....OH MATT MATT MATT MATT" Matt said copying Shawn's moaning he had done earlier

Shawn threw his brush as Matt who neatly dodged it, "Jackass" Shawn muttered, before turning back to the mirror.

Matt sniggered before going behind Shawn and wrapping his arms round his waist, Shawn jumped

"what are you doing?" Shawn hissed

"i'm cold"

"well put a top on then"

"no...i like hugging you more then putting more clothes on and besides i look more sexy topless..don't you agree?"

Shawn tutted under his breath, obviously ignoring Matt while still trying to sort out his hair.

"your hair's fine"

"no it's not!"

"it is.....told you your a woman"

Shawn turned around "i'm NOT A WO..." he started before Matt decided to shut him up with his mouth.

Shawn struggled for a while before giving into the demanding kiss, he wrapped his arms round Matt's neck and let Matt explore his mouth.

Matt pulled away, Shawn glared at him.

"what the hell is with you kissing me?"

"i honestly don't know" Matt shrugged before smirking

"you love me kissing you anyway"

"i don't"

"prove it!"

"no...your not going to trick me again!" Shawn said poking Matt's shoulder, "now i'm going to have a shower"

and with that Shawn went into the bathroom, forgetting to lock the bathroom door.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so are you taking me back Jeffy?" Hunter asked after him and Jeff had stopped making out, Jeff sighed

"not yet...soon, if i can learn to trust you again"

"i will win your trust back"

Jeff raised his head off Hunter's shoulder, "really?"

"yeah...your my life now, i will do anything to get you back"

Jeff sighed as he rested his head on Hunter's chest, "where did Dave go?"

"i actually don't know"

"i'm here dumbasses" a voice said behind them, Hunter and Jeff looked behind them to see Dave smirking

"how long have you been there?" Hunter asked

"long enough...don't worry Hunter your precious image won't get ruined"

"bastard!"

"love you too Hunt....anyway i just got a text from Mark apparently alot of noise was coming from your hotel room Jeff"

Jeff's head shot up, "what kind of noise"

Daves smirk grew, "well in Mark's words, it sounded like two people having a lot of fun"

Jeff's eyes widened, "oh god"

Hunter looked at him, "what?"

"well either Randy paid in his favour with Shawn or Shawn and my brother"

"Randy had a favour"

"yeah him and Shawn had a deal...to split us up cos he loved me...if Randy helped, Shawn would sleep with him"

"oh"

Dave looked at both of them, "so who says we should check it out?"

Hunter and Jeff both jumped up, "yeah!" the both said before rushing through the door

Dave shook his head, "seriously.."

then he walked out the door aswell, locking it after him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt sniggered as he walked into the bathroom,

"hello baby!" he said, Shawn screamed

"get out Matt!"

Matt stepped into the shower and slid his arms round Shawn

"MATT YOUR SO SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED...I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND, YOU CAN'T FUCK ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Shawn yelled

"ssshhh...you want it"

"this is rape!"

"no its not...cos you want it"

Matt started placing small kisses on Shawn's shoulders and neck

"Matt...stop"

"why...your enjoying it"

"i'm..."

Shawn stopped at the sound of the door

Shawn rushed to get a towel, Matt copied him and they walked out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff turned pale white when he saw his brother and Shawn walking out of the bathroom, together in just a towel.

Hunter's eyes widened and Dave laughed.

"how...but...ah" Jeff managed staring at both of them.

"you got some explaining to do!" Hunter said his eyes still wide

Shawn blushed as he quickly went back into the bathroom and came back out with trousers on

"let's sit down" Shawn said, Hunter dragged Jeff to sitting down

"right...Jeff you knew i had a deal with Randy"

Jeff nodded

"well Matt got me out of it on one condition, if i slept with him...so i did"

"so what was with the shower?" Dave said

"well Matt is sexually frustrated and tried to rape me"

"I DID NOT!"

"totally did"

"you wanted it...you didn't lock the door"

"i forgot"

"yeah whatever!"

Hunter shook his head, "things have just got strange"

Shawn looked at him, "i'm confused why are you with Jeff and Dave?"

"i'm having lessons?"

"on how not to be stupid?"

"what like you?"

Shawn laughed, "touche!...it's good to have the old Hunter back"

"i know"

Hunter casually wrapped his arm round Jeff's waist, Jeff looked at him and frowned, while Hunter smiled at him, Jeff sighed and shook his head.

Matt looked at Hunter, his eyes narrowed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY BROTHER!"

Hunter quickly let go of Jeff and went to stand behind Dave, Dave sniggered by the fact Matt had scared Hunter...it was priceless.

"anyway...i think we should have a sleepover!" Dave said, "we'll invite Mark, Randy, John and maybe Glen...depends on if he will burn the furniture like last time"

They all agreed on not inviting Glen and went to get ready for the sleepover in Dave's hotel room because it was the biggest.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	27. Chapter 27

**THE SLEEPOVER!!! (A/N -hehe- it took ages to figure out what they would do at a sleepover...atm i just love sleepovers they can stir up everything, read obsession's sleepover bit for an example of that!) **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff sighed as he made his way to Dave's hotel room, Dave suggested they arrive in what they sleep in, but no-one was allowed to sleep naked or in boxers because Dave didn't want to be mentally scarred, Jeff decided to put on, his old tracksuit bottoms and a baggy hardy top, his hair was tied up in a messy bun.

He knocked on the door, to see everyone else were already there.

Matt was wearing his pj bottoms and a baggy hardy top aswell, his hair was down, Dave was wearing just pj bottoms, Hunter was wearing some old tracksuit bottoms, Shawn was wearing a baggy top and pj bottoms, Randy was wearing shorts and a tight top, John was just wearing shorts and Mark was wearing black silky pj bottoms, Jeff smiled as he joined the circle they were sitting in, sitting inbetween Mark and Dave.

"so everyone's here...now let's begin!" Randy said smirking as he looked at the other people in the circle everyone groaned except John who smiled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"right...shall we play....truth or dare or spin the bottle first?" John said jumping up and down, Jeff groaned...that dude was more hyper then he was.

Dave shook his head, "sorry guys but i ain't kissing none of you"

Jeff pouted, "damn...i thought you wanted to kiss me"

Dave laughed and hugged Jeff, "your adorable like a little puppy...but no"

Everyone laughed.

"anyway....spin the bottle first, cos it's easier and quicker, if you don't want to play...tough everyone's playing"

Dave growled when Randy said that, then sighed.

Randy smirked, "right let's start then"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"spin...spin...spin my precious bottle!" Randy and John sung when the bottle spun, Jeff looked at them and laughed.

"oooh its....Matt!" Everyone looked at Matt, who blinked at all of them

"and...." The bottle landed on Jeff, making everyone go silent, after a while Randy burst out laughing

"HARDYCEST!!!" He screamed, Jeff shook his head, while John took an imaginonary Microphone, style

"Ladies and Gentleman...and Mark, it's our pleasure to introduce the game of Spin the Bottle, in a bit we're going to see some hot hardy action, i mean it's hardycest everyone loves hardycest"

Matt rolled his eyes while Jeff raised his eyebrow at John.

"hardycest huh?"

"why yes Jeff..tons of people have typed stories of you two getting it on"

"what!"

"it's on fanfiction, it's awesome...i read the stories about me, i'm usually with Randy or Shawn so it's all good"

Jeff shook his head, "i'm seriously scared at the stuff you read John"

everyone laughed.

"so how hot is this hardycest?" Jeff asked curious of how hot writers make him in fanfics

"hot" John said

"what hotter then this?" Jeff said before grabbing the back of Matt's neck, pulling him forward so their lips crashed against each other, Matt's eyes widened before groaning and kissing Jeff back, the rest of the group watched opened mouthed as Matt opened Jeff's mouth and started teasing Jeff's tongue, Jeff moaned, making most of the guys (except Dave) gulp loudly. Matt had expected his brother to taste like skittles, Jeff's mouth tasted really sweet, Matt couldn't get enough, Jeff's fingers had tangled themselves in Matt's hair as Matt explored his mouth, after a while they broke the kiss, Jeff and Matt blushed as Matt scooted back to where he was sitting before, not saying anything, everyone else still had their mouths open and wide eyes.

"that....was....hot!" John said staring at Jeff.

Randy who was sitting next to John just managed to nod in agreement.

"anyway...let's get on with this stupid game" Dave muttered, making everyone snap out of their trance.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well ladies and gentleman...and Mark"

"hey"

"i'm seriously sorry Mark i don't know what you are"

everyone laughed while Mark scowled.

"anyway...after a hot make out session with the hardys...who proved Hardycest is the hottest incest there is...sorry Mark, you and Glen didn't cut it"

"that's disgusting Cena"

"sorry...people have actually wrote that aswell...some people hey Mark"

"you probably have wrote some yourself"

"why yes i have...it had Shawn, Randy, Jeff, Matt and of course me and we had like a big gang bang....it was frickin awesome!"

everyone went silent, staring at John, John blinked

"what?"

no-one answered.

"anyway...let's see whose kissing who next"

the bottle spun and landed on Matt and Hunter

"well well well...either Matt's going to kill Hunter or they are gonna get it on!"

Matt glared at Hunter, "i ain't kissing that Jerk!"

"oh so you'll kiss your own brother but not me...that's just sick"

"one, i wasn't expecting Jeff to do that and two i would never hurt Jeff...EVER!"

everyone went silent before Dave spoke

"okay enough of this game let's play another game"

Shawn turned to Matt and whispered huskily, "is it too much to ask but can i have a threesome with you and your brother?"

Matt looked at him shocked, "i thought you didn't like me"

Shawn grabbed Matt's face and kissed him on the lips ignoring the gasps from the people around him, Jeff turned pale white and hid his face by hugging Hunter's chest

Hunter stroked his hair, "don't worry Jeffy...i'll tell you when it's over"

Shawn pulled away moments later, a bit out of breath

"that's your answer"

"so will you go out with me?"

"yes"

Hunter, stroked Jeff's lower back, "it's over Jeffy"

Jeff moved away from Hunter.

"so what did i miss?"

"well after they made out...Matt asked Shawn out...now they're lovers" Hunter said

"oh"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After another game of spin the bottle, much to Dave's distaste. Jeff had kissed everyone except Hunter and Dave, Shawn had kissed everyone and so had Mark.

"right...now let's watch a movie" Dave said

"let's watch twilight!" Jeff said, everyone agreed.

Dave sat next to Mark in the corner away from everyone else saying they don't want to be near lovey dovey people.

John was leaning his head on Randy's shoulder, Randy was stroking John's leg. Jeff was sitting inbetween Hunter's legs, his head resting on Hunter's chest, Hunter was playing with Jeff's hair, Shawn was sitting on Matt's lap, kissing his neck, while Matt was struggling with himself, you could see in his eyes he wanted to throw Shawn on the floor and fuck him senseless.

Jeff giggled as they started watching the film.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff couldn't concentrate on the film, Hunter was whispering some of Edward's lines in his ear, even though he was getting some of them wrong, it didn't matter to Jeff...he was still getting very hot.

"you are like my own personal brand of heroin"

Jeff started breathing heavily, he needed Hunter...why couldn't he bring himself to forgive and forget and take him back

i mean he loved him....

.....didn't he?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: aaawww poor Jeffy...don't worry i'll comfort you :D**

**anyway...it was wierd last night cos i actually dreamt the sleepover they would have, i was there though.**

**i had to add twilight in it...i love twilight, i mean it's awesome...i almost love edward as much as i love Jeff**

**and that's saying something!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**


	28. Chapter 28

Jeff woke up first, he had fallen asleep in between Hunter's legs, his head resting on Hunter's chest.

he slowly put his hand in his pocket and got out his multi-coloured ipod, he put in both ear pieces and turned it on

Crashed by Chris Daughtry started playing he loved this song it reminded him of Hunter in some ways, he gently tapped his foot to the tune.

_'And then i crashed into you, and i went up in flames, could of been the death of me, but then you breathed your breath in me'_

That reminded him when he bumped into Hunter after they had broken up, when he had got his stuff, he felt like he was going to go up in flames, but when Hunter kissed him he felt like he was living a life again, he felt amazing.

_'and i crashed into you, like a runaway train, you will consume but i can't walk away'_

That was true when Jeff first made the deal, he felt like he was a runaway breaking all the rules, Hunter consumed him countless times, he just loved Hunter and he couldn't walk away from him.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff didn't realise he was singing very quietly under his breath, Hunter woke up to it, he seemed to be the only one that could here it, he smiled as Jeff started singing Ciara ft Justin Timberlake - Love Sex and Magic.

_'i wanna do something you can't imagine'_

Jeff started nodding to the beat unaware of the wake game behind him

_'i bet that i could you believe in love and sex and magic'_

Hunter smirked before holding Jeff's waist, and gently grinding against him, Jeff took out his headphones and turned his head.

"i would love for you to make me believe in love and sex and magic" Hunter whispered making Jeff shivver.

Jeff stopped nodding and rested his head on Hunter's chest,

"i want you to show me Jeffy...wanna come to my hotel room?" he suggested, Jeff bit his lip and hesistated he quickly looked at the others, they were asleep.

"fine...but we keep this to ourselves" Jeff growled

Hunter nodded as he led Jeff to his hotel room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Matt woke up next to see Shawn ontop of him, Matt sighed he was now going out with Shawn Michaels!

Matt started stroking Shawn's hair making Shawn purr

"you sound like a cat love" Matt whispered, Shawn moved his head up, so he can look at Matt

"good...cat's are adorable and i'm adorable" Shawn whispered before pouting at Matt, Matt laughed before kissing Shawn on the lips

"your more then adorable to me...your perfect"

Shawn smiled before hugging Matt close to him, "and so are you"

Matt sighed before him and Shawn went back to sleep, neither of them noticed Jeff and Hunter were missing.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter was holding Jeff's hand all the way to his hotel room, he couldn't believe Jeff actually agreed to do this. When they reached his hotel room, he unlocked it and let them both in.

Hunter turned around to see Jeff leaning against the door, Jeff smirked before pushing past the game, Hunter frowned as he turned round to see Jeff facing the other way his hands on his hips, he was shaking his ass, Hunter couldn't help but watch, Jeff's ass was the best one he had either seen, it was perfect.

Hunter walked up behind Jeff and gently grabbed Jeff's ass, Jeff moaned, he turned around to facing Hunter, still smirking.

"Hunt..." Jeff said twirling a bit of his hair round his finger.

"yes Jeffy"

"i want to play the game" Jeff whispered in Hunter's ear, Hunter growled before taking Jeff's lips in a heated passionate kiss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dave woke up to see he was asleep near Randy and John, he shook his head as he got up and got a drink of water, when he came back he checked to see if everyone was okay, he spotted Hunter and Jeff had gone, he frowned before smirking.

"seems like they are going to talk"

he then went and sat next to Mark, who was awake aswell, Mark was concentrating on the floor

"hey deadman" Dave said

Mark looked up at him and nodded, "morning Dave"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff had stripped Hunter and himself, in a couple of minutes, when he had done that he had pushed Hunter on the bed and straddled him.

Hunter was turned on beyond belief, it was hurting.

Jeff looked down at it, tilted his head before taking a deep breath and impailing himself, Hunter gasped, Jeff had never done that.

Jeff moaned as Hunter thrusted upwards, coming in contact with his prostate, Hunter then thrusted upwards and brought Jeff down moaning at the feel of himself inside Jeff.

Jeff was moaning Hunter's name softly as he began to ride him.

after a while it's got faster and harder, Jeff pulled Hunter's head up and kissed him as he released over Hunter's chest, feeling Jeff's muscles tighten, Hunter groaned before releasing aswell.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"so what's up Mark" Dave said after he had got Mark a drink

"nothing" Mark mumbled

"oh come on you can tell me"

"well....i....still love Jeff"

"oh...i wasn't expecting that"

"i know"

"well...what attracted him to you last time?"

"my deadman character...you know the big badass that no-one messed with"

"well...if you love him, go for it"

"you think?"

"yeah"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff's stood up, still a bit out of breath, he started putting his clothes on.

"that was a one off until i decide if i want to take you back or not" Jeff informed Hunter, Hunter nodded

"you going back to Dave's?"

Jeff nodded

"okay, tell Dave you took me to my hotel room cos i felt ill"

"okay...bye"

Jeff said before walking out, Hunter sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff ran back to Dave's before bumping into someone, "oh i'm sorry...Mark?"

Jeff got up and brushed himself off, to see Mark glaring at him...what was going on here?

Jeff looked back at Mark confused, Mark smirked before pushing Jeff against the wall, trapping Jeff to the wall by placing his hands on Jeff's tiny waist, Jeff gasped.

"watch where you going boy...you might get in trouble" Mark growled

Jeff's eyes narrowed, "i'm not a boy and i won't get in trouble"

"oh Jeff that's where your wrong"

Mark tilted his head still glaring at Jeff, "your very wrong" he growled into Jeff's ear, Jeff shuddered, making Mark laugh, a very dark laugh

Mark stood back, bringing Jeff with him, his and Jeff's members touched making Jeff gasp

Mark chuckled before bending Jeff backwards a bit, he bit down on Jeff's neck, making Jeff whimper, he then licked the bit of blood and brought Jeff back up.

"see you...Jeff" Mark said before going to his hotel room, leaving Jeff confused.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	29. Chapter 29

Jeff watched Mark walking off, confused but turned on by that little encounter.

He shook his head and carried on going back to Dave's hotel room. He opened the door to see Shawn sitting on Matt's lap, they were still asleep, Randy and John were sitting in the corner giggling over a laptop. Jeff frowned at them both, before heading over to where Dave was sat.

"Hey Dave"

"oh Hey Jeff...where did you go?"

"Hunter wasn't feeling well, so i took him to his hotel room, he looked like he would pass out"

"hhhmmm...maybe he'll spontaniously combust" Dave said thoughtfully

"what?"

"from sexual frustration" Dave chuckled, before looking at John and Randy and shaking his head

"Can i ask...what the hell are they doing?"

"John's writing another fanfiction" Dave said rolling his eyes.

"hhhmmm...about what?" Jeff wondered

"our sleepover...but they are making it more slashier...so your kiss with your brother has changed...to you fucking your brother"

"ookay...should i be scared about their mental health?"

"yeah"

Jeff smiled, he got up and went to sit next to Randy.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey Rainbow!" John said smiling at Jeff

"hey John?" Jeff replied laughing, "what ya doing?"

"well we're writing fanfiction" John said giggling

Jeff read some out loud

"Jeff moaned as Matt entered him with a rough thrust, Matt groaned at Jeff's tightness....dude this is sick"

John shook his head, "no its not...it's pure gold...but if you think i've got it wrong...you can always act it out and i'll change it" John said hopefully

"you want me...to let my own brother fuck me....get lost"

"fine...spoilsport....would you let Randy fuck you?"

"done it"

"whoa!....totally adding that in the fanfic...sorry Jeff your getting screwed by alot of people"

"you are really wierd"

"actually...i was thinking of doing a slash video of you and Mark...i'll write the script you guys can act it out"

"have you asked Mark?"

"yeah...he said whatever" Randy giggled, "actually we're going to his now, so you can come too and we'll get started"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "fine...let me get changed"

"yay" John and Randy screamed, giving each other a high five

Jeff said bye to Dave and went to go and get changed

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff got out of the shower, got changed into some baggy dark blue jeans and a baggy hardy boyz top, he kept his hair down and started making his way to Mark's hotel room, he knocked on the door and was let in by John.

"Hey Jeff...Just in time, now go and sit by Mark and me and Randy will give you the scripts.

Jeff took the script from Randy and read it, "you guys are really twisted" Jeff said shaking his head

"what you scared?" Mark said raising his eyebrow

"no im not scared...are you?"

"nope...let's start then"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They moved to the hallway, Randy was the cameraman and John was the director.

"okay now Action!"

Jeff ran down the hallway and bumped into Mark, "Ow" Jeff said as he fell on the floor

Mark picked him up by his neck, "you should watch where you're going boy" he growled

"i'm not a boy!"

Mark slammed Jeff against a wall and pulled himself closer to Jeff

"don't shout at me boy"

"then stop calling me boy"

"you've got guts kid...let's see if you have the guts to come to my hotel room tonight"

"why?"

Mark roughly kissed Jeff on the lips, Jeff responded by throwing his arms round Mark's neck.

Mark broke the kiss and smirked, he let Jeff down, "see you then boy"

He then walked off, leaving Jeff holding his throat and panting.

"and Cut!" John screamed, Mark came back and Jeff walked over to Randy and John

"that was good guys...you really got the feeling of Mark wanting Jeff" John said approvingly

"now we're going to edit it, so it looks like your in a hallway at a random arena"

"okay....next scene...we'll have to wait until nighttime...so see you guys at Mark's hotel room, at 9 okay?" Randy said putting the camera away.

Jeff and Mark nodded before going their seperate ways.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff went into his hotel room to see Shawn and Matt, sitting on the sofa, watching tv, when they heard Jeff come in, they turned the tv off and walked over to him.

"Jeff...we've got something to ask you" Shawn said biting his lip

"what is it?"

"well me and Matt..."

Matt coughed

"okay me...when i saw you two kiss...i was thinking maybe, we could have a threesome?"

Jeff stared at Shawn, blinking

he then turned to his brother, "what do you think?"

Matt shrugged, "it's up to you bro"

Jeff sighed, "i'll think about it"

Shawn started jumping up and down "YAY!"

Matt hugged him calming him down, Jeff sighed as he went and watched tv.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Just watched Smackdown. Officially don't like Edge, he called all the Jeff Hardy fans Losers i was like thanks for that.**

**Anyway Jeff won and now the match at Extreme Rules will be a ladder Match :D**

**By the way, am i the only one who has thought of this,about how they should add a stipulation in to stop Matt interfering??**

**hhhmmmm...**

**Anyway on with the fic!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff's phone rang, "Hello?"

He sighed when he realised who it was

"hey Glen...what's up?"

"Hey Jeff...nothing much, i'm planning to do something to John Morrison"

"what are you planning?"

"well we all know he washes his hair everyday at least four times?"

"yeah"

"well i was thinking of swapping his shampoo with some hair dye"

Jeff laughed, "seriously"

"he made fun of me...so you in?"

"yeah im in...what colour do you need?"

"uummm....don't know"

"how about bright pink?"

Glen laughed, "perfect"

"see you in a bit then"

"bye"

Jeff ended the call with a smile on his face.

Jeff ran to the bathroom, he looked through all his hair dyes until he found the one he was looking for

"gotcha" Jeff said giggling, he then ran out the door to meet Glen outside John Morrison's hotel room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Jeff" Glen said as Jeff walked towards him.

"hey Glen...how are we doing this?"

"well he's out at the moment with the Miz, so we'll sneek in, i'll be a look-out while you swap them over"

Jeff grinned, "deal"

"but be quick"

Glen handed him the key, "how did you get his key?"

"front desk"

"okay"

Jeff opened the door, he crept towards the bathroom and opened the door, he went over to the bathroom cabinet, took the shampoo, tipped the contents down the sink and poured the hair dye into the empty bottle.

He giggled as he done up the top, he put it back, closed the cabinet and snuck out.

"is it done?" Glen said as soon as Jeff crept round the door, they quickly locked the door and walked to the reception

"yeah it's done"

Glen laughed, they gave the key back to the receptionist, at that moment John Morrison and the Miz walked in talking quietly to each other, Glen and Jeff watched them go to the lift.

Glen turned to Jeff

"wanna see what happens?"

"YEAH!"

Both of them rushed up the stairs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they reached the floor where John Morrison's room, they snuck over to the door and pressed their ears to it.

"Miz we'll play on smackdown vs raw 2009 in a bit, i need to wash my hair"

"alright John...see you in a bit"

Jeff and Glen giggled as they heard the sound of running water, after an hour they heard a scream.

"MIZ!!!"

They heard the sound of footsteps

"what...HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"it's bright pink"

"whoa"

Jeff and Glen collapsed outside laughing, John Morrison and the Miz must of heard them because the door opened

"you two did this?" John screamed at them, Glen and Jeff stopped laughing and looked at him, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"i'll kill you" John screeched

Jeff and Glen managed to get to their feet and run to the lift, with the Miz and John Morrison behind them, When they got in the lift they waved at them as the doors closed in their faces, they heard John scream again.

They went to Jeff's hotel room, Jeff opened the door to see Matt and Shawn making out, he quietly shut the door.

"can we go to your hotel room?" Jeff said

Glen, whose eyes were wide from seeing Matt and Shawn nodded

"hey why don't you share a hotel room with me" Glen suggested

Jeff smiled, "sure...your like one of my best friends"

"good...we'll get your stuff...later....when they've stopped eating each other"

Jeff giggled, "oh Glen...your so innocent"

Glen laughed, "well someone has to be"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They got to Glen's hotel room, which was opposite Mark's.

Jeff sighed as he collapsed on the sofa.

"do you want something to drink?" Glen asked as he shut the door

"yeah...you know what i like"

"Fanta Orange and i have some skittles for you aswell"

"yay...you are amazing Glen!"

Glen laughed, "i know"

Glen came back with a can of Fanta Orange and a packet of Skittles, Jeff started jumping up and down

"gimme gimme gimme gimme"

Glen laughed and gave him it

"your like a little kid"

Jeff smiled, he gave Glen two red skittles

"thanks"

"i always remember you like the red ones" Jeff said as he was shoveling skittles in his mouth.

"oooh...tomorrow...me, you and some other people have to go shopping!"

"what so you can do an impression of Kelly again" Glen said rolling his eyes

"hell yeah....SHOES!" Jeff giggled, the sugar in the sweets and the drink was making him hyper

"fine...we will then"

"yeah!"

Glen sighed as he turned on the tv and they started watching the Marine.

Jeff looked at the clock, it was nearly time to go round Marks.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: yeah i know this Chapter hasn't got much to do with the story...but it's still sweet**

**i just wanted to give Jeff a friend that didn't want to sleep with him (Shawn, Mark)**

**and someone else then Dave.**

**Anyway i love Glen's character in this he's so sweet :)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Jeff Muse: SKITTLES!_

_Hunter Muse: ......uuummmm...._

_Matt Muse: -rolls eyes- seriously Jeff you need to stop eating them_

_Jeff Muse: NEVER!_

_Glen Muse: Dude i'm awesome_

_Jeff Muse: indeed you are...you gave me skittles :D_

_Mark Muse: time is running out little one_

_Jeff Muse: huh?_

_Randy Muse: love and sex and magic time_

_John Muse: coolness....O.o_


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey Glen i'm going to get my stuff from my room and move it in here...are you sure you want me to room with you?" Jeff said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Glen laughed, "of course i want you to room with me, that means...more mayhem for everyone in this hotel"

Jeff smiled, "well you've got that right"

"do you want me to help you?"

"yeah sure...i've got quite alot of stuff"

Glen jumped up, "alright then let's go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Glen and Jeff walked to his now old hotel room and knocked on the door, Shawn answered it

"hey Jeff! hey Glen!" Shawn said happily, hugging both of them.

"have you decided yet?" Shawn whispered in Jeff's ear

"not yet...stop being impatient" Jeff whispered back

"i'm getting my stuff" Jeff said loudly as him and Glen entered the room

"oh..why?" Shawn pouted

"because i don't want to watch you two fucking that's why"

Matt blushed while Shawn giggled.

"so where are you staying now?" Shawn asked as Jeff and Glen started packing Jeff's stuff

"i'm staying with Glen"

Matt groaned, "Oh no...that's just trouble about to happen"

"what are you on about Matty?" Jeff said innocently

"don't do that innocent act on me Jeff...we all know you and Glen cause trouble wherever you go...i won't be surprised if you've already caused trouble"

Glen laughed, "yeah we've already caused mayhem"

Matt put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "what did you do?"

"well John Morrison was making fun of me, so me and Jeff decided to dye his hair...bright pink" Glen said looking at the floor, like a kid that's been caught with it's hand in the cookie jar.

Matt sighed as Shawn giggled

"i'd love to see that!"

Jeff grinned, "i think it's still in, it takes about 25 washes to wash out"

Matt shook his head, "great another person that's going to be pissy with me next time i see them"

Glen and Jeff giggled as they got the rest of Jeff's stuff together

"see ya" Jeff called back at Shawn and Matt when they left

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Glen and Jeff unpacked Jeff's stuff, Jeff threw himself at his new bed

"aaahhhh....peace and quiet" then he raised himself up a bit and raised one eyebrow, "well for now"

"Jeff do you have your amazing ipod?"

"of course" Jeff said looking at him like he was being stupid

"plug it in and put that song i like on"

Jeff giggled and put it on, he found the song, Glen jumped on the bed and started singing into a random bottle

"what's that coming over the hill...is it a monster? is it a monster?" Glen sang as he danced, Jeff giggled

Glen pretended to be shocked, "no it's just a Jeff...it's just a JEFF!"

Jeff walked over to Glen's bed, pretending to be a monster, he grabbed Glen's legs and tripped him over, Glen screamed, making Jeff go into hysterics.

"what?"

"dude...you screamed like a girl"

"well that's what they do in horror films...DUH!"

Jeff giggled and looked at the time, "oh i better go...John wanted to see me tonight...i'll be back later...see you then"

"alright have fun...i'm gonna go and hang out with Dave, he's like awesome"

"indeed he is"

they both giggled and high fived before they both left the hotel room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Just a short Chapter because i want the Mark and Jeff thing to be on it's own...this is just another chapter building on Glen's relationship :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Just before we get on with the fic, i want to say thanks to all my loyal viewers of this fic and my other ones aswell,**

_BellaHickenbottom - _**I seriously can't believe the first time i say a review from you was on my double the trouble fic, that seems like ages ago. I love your reviews, nearly as much as i love Jeff (and i love him alot :D )**

_Slashdlite - _**I love reading your reviews and thanks for helping me with shaping my Hunter's character a little bit more (he was actually meant to be just really evil) I totally agree with you on Mark/Jeff they are hot!**

_Angel-eyes56 - _**I love how you love this fic, :D your reviews are sweet and short and always make me smile**

_Esha Napoleon - _**I love your little reviews, even if sometimes they just say sweet chapter because it makes me think tons of people like it :D**

**If i've missed anyone out, i'm sorry...i didn't do it on purpose, i don't dislike anyone on here to do that :D**

**anyway enjoy the next chapter...with just Mark and Jeff in it....or and John and Randy with a camera :P**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff said his goodbye to Glen and told him not to touch his skittles, which Glen laughed at. He walked silently to Mark's hotel room and knocked on the door, the door opened revealing a topless John Cena, John smiled brightly at Jeff

"oh Jeff darling your here!" John said hugging Jeff, Jeff hesitated before lightly hugging John back, John eventually let go of Jeff and led him into Mark's hotel room.

Jeff gasped, he had been into Mark's hotel room before but it seemed that Randy and John had changed it a bit, there was red silk covers, the black couch had fluffy cushions on it, in a dark red.

Randy giggled, "you like?"

"it's....different"

Randy and John high-fived, "told you he'll like it" John said jumping up and down happily, Jeff groaned.

"where's Mark?"

Randy and John looked at each other, before turning back to Jeff smirking

"oh you can't see him yet" Randy sniggered

Jeff was taken aback by this, "why?"

"because...it's a surprise" John said giggling, Jeff rolled his eyes,

"alright then, when do we start shooting?"

John looked at him and smiled brightly, "can't wait for the deadman to fuck you?"

"no...i just want to get it over and done with" Jeff said lightly, Randy sniggered and John sighed

"right we'll start now then...but you need to leave the room"

"why?"

"we're going to get a shot of you coming through the door"

"oh....how will i know when to come through?"

"go out the door and count to ten slowly, then re-enter"

"alright then"

Jeff walked out of the door.

John giggled, "this is going to be so much fun"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"okay deadman, you can come back in" John sang as he knocked on the bathroom door, Mark groaned, he was only wearing a slik black robe and some silky black boxers, he wouldn't of minded if it was just him and Jeff but there was Randy and John aswell, plus they were taping it.

"i'm coming" Mark called, Randy chuckled

"already? we haven't even started yet"

Mark came out and glared at him, "you knew what i meant"

Randy rolled his eyes, "you've been dead for too long to get a joke...anyway know what your doing?"

Mark nodded

"well get in position then deadman" Randy said slightly pushing Mark towards the bed, Mark grumbled as he took his place on the bed, Randy then ran to the sofa, got the camera, John sat next to him, watching intently

"this is gonna be good Randy" John whispered as Randy was setting up

"indeed it is John" Randy whispered back as he began recording.

"ACTION!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff knocked lightly on the door, "come in" a husky growl said, Jeff nervously opened the door and walked in, he looked over at the bed and his eyes widened.

Mark ran a hand up his leg, "so you think your tough hey boy...why don't you try me?"

Jeff blinked, this wasn't Mark, his friend he's known for a long time, this was different, he nervously licked his lips, not taking his eyes of Mark.

Mark smirked, "like something you see?"

Jeff managed a nod

"well come closer...i don't bite...unless you ask me to"

Jeff moved slowly, closer to Mark until he was standing beside the bed.

John was trying hard to contain his excitement, "this is going to be sooo hot" he thought to himself

Mark moved, so he was sitting infront of Jeff, they were face to face, nose to nose.

"good" Mark breathed, his warm breath tickling Jeff's face, Jeff's breath hitched, making Mark smirk

Mark then slid a hand behind Jeff's neck and pulled him forward, so his lips crashed into his, Jeff moaned at the taste, Mark instantly took control of the kiss, gently running his tongue on Jeff's bottom lip, Jeff allowed him to enter his sweet mouth, letting Mark's tongue tease his.

Mark groaned at the taste of Jeff, he tasted so sweet.

Mark pulled Jeff onto his lap, deepening the kiss, he removed his hand from Jeff's neck and placed it and his other hand firmly on Jeff's hips, while Jeff's arms threw themselves round Mark's neck.

Mark broke the kiss, to take off Jeff's top, he then latched himself on his neck, gently nibbling and sucking at it.

"mmm....Mark....nnnaaa...." Jeff moaned as his eyes closed.

"i can't believe me and Randy will have this on tape" John thought to himself, feeling himself getting hard from all of Jeff's moans

"i never knew the deadman could be so hot!" Randy thought, not taking his eyes off them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark started grinding against Jeff, Jeff moaned before taking Mark's lips for a passionate kiss. Jeff gently pushed Mark back onto the bed, he took the black silk robe off Mark and started nibbling on random parts of Marks chest, before taking one of Mark's nipples into his mouth.

Mark gasped at the sensation, "little Jeff has such a talented mouth...i can't wait to have it around my cock" Mark thought to himself

Jeff seemed to know what Mark was thinking because after he had sucked on both nipples, he yanked Mark's boxers down, exposing a very erect member, Jeff licked his lips, before taking all of Mark into his mouth.

Mark groaned and moaned at the feeling and grabbed hold of the bed sheets, he could feel Jeff smiling around his member.

Jeff licked and sucked to all he was worth, he teased the slit with his tongue, he played with Mark's balls.

"Jeff......i'm.....gonna....." Mark panted, Jeff smirked before taking his mouth off Mark's cock, earning a growl from Mark.

Jeff stood up and slowly unbuttoned his trousers and took off his boxers, giving a little show for Mark....and the camera.

Mark sat up, pulling Jeff onto the bed, he quickly covered Jeff with kisses all over, making Jeff moan.

Mark then decided it was time, so two of his fingers entered Jeff, Jeff wriggled and moaned at the feeling as Mark stretched him out.

after a while Mark took out his fingers and smirked at Jeff, "you ready boy?"

"fuck....me" Jeff breathed and Mark didn't need to hear anything else, he thrusted inside Jeff with one swift movement, he groaned

"god...Jeff your so tight"

Jeff moaned sweetly in reponse, "move" he panted

Mark started slowly, taking out most of his cock, but leaving in just the head, before thrusting back in.

It wasn't long until Jeff was writhing underneath him, which made him smile.

He started getting harder and rougher, Jeff grabbed onto Mark's shoulders, moaning Mark's name everytime Mark came in contact with his prostate.

"Mark....i'm....gonna.....gonna..." Jeff breathed, Mark moved a bit of hair out of Jeff's face

"it's okay.....just do it"

seconds later, Mark was covered in Jeff's seed, he groaned when Jeff's muscles tightened around him, making him release aswell.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark pulled out pulling Jeff onto his lap, his cock still standing at attention.

"time for round two" Mark growled

"hang on this isn't in the script....but i'm too turned on to care" John thought to himself, making sure Randy was still filming, of course he was, John smirked at the redness of Randy's cheek and the tent in his pants, John licked his lips

"maybe i'll get some fun afterall"

Mark lifted Jeff up by his hips and slowly made Jeff impail himself, Jeff moaned loudly.

"ride...me" Mark whispered into Jeff's ear, he still had his hands resting on Jeff's hips, Jeff breathed in before starting to ride Mark, Mark leaned back a bit and groaned "god he's so perfect" he thought to himself

he thrusted upwards, causing Jeff to cum for the second time, it didn't take long for Mark to release again.

Mark slowly pulled out of Jeff, they both looked at each other panting. Jeff quickly got off Mark and lay down on the bed, as they were meant to, Mark lay next to him.

Mark kissed Jeff's forehead

"we should do that more often" he mumbled

Jeff nodded in agreement before they pretended to be asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"AND CUT!" John shouted, Randy stopped the camera, while Mark and Jeff put some clothes on.

they both stood infront of the sofa, waiting for Randy and John to talk, not looking at each other.

"right that was...hot" John said, his eyes still wide and filled with lust.

Randy nodded in agreement, apparently he was so turned on he couldn't speak, John giggled.

"thanks guys for agreeing to do that...you'll get a copy each guys don't worry" John told them

"thanks....i better be going" Jeff said, not taking his eyes off the floor

"okay then Jeff...night" John said hugging him again

Randy nodded

"night Jeff" Mark muttered, Jeff smiled weakly at all three of them before leaving.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff went to his and Glen's hotel room to see Glen watching t.v

"hey dude...how was your night?" Glen said, smiling at Jeff

"oh i just fucked your brother twice" Jeff thought to himself, "oh nothing interesting really"

"alright then...wanna watch this movie with me?"

"yeah alright in a bit though, i need a shower i'm all sweaty" Jeff explained before going into the bathroom, "and covered in cum aswell" he thought after he closed the bathroom door.

"alright Jeff...call me if you need me" Glen called

"will do" Jeff called back before turning on the shower.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	33. Chapter 33

Jeff stood in the shower washing himself clean. What was he thinking? I mean he did find Mark hot in a wierd sort of way, but he was his friend.

Jeff sighed as he washed his hair, he had fucked this up. "another friendship ruined by sex" Jeff thought to himself, "god i am such a whore"

he turned off the shower, dryed himself and got dressed into his pjs.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

John and Randy ran out of the deadman's hotel room a couple of minutes after Jeff, they rushed to their hotel room and attached the camera to the laptop, they made a copy for them, a copy for Mark and a copy for Jeff.

All of a sudden, Randy's phone rang

"hello?"

"hey Randy it's Hunter"

"oh hey Hunter"

"hey...what have you been up to?"

"well John had a dream about Mark fucking Jeff and we asked them if they were up for doing a little deal with us and they did and now he have like the deadman fucking rainbow-head...on disc!"

John groaned, "Randy you fucking idiot your not meant to tell anyone!"

"what?" Randy said covering up the mouthpiece to the phone

"your not meant to tell anyone, espically Hunter, it's gonna fuck up him and Jeff"

"good...then Mark can have him and we can watch them make out again...it will be great"

John shook his head, Randy uncovered the mouthpiece

"sorry about that Hunter, John was having a fit....Hunter....Hunter...Hunt..."

There was a loud bang at the door

"okay Hunter, i'll have to go someone's at the door...i'll call you back"

Randy put down the phone and opened the door.

"hello....Hunter?" Randy's mouth opened in shock

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey you're back Jeff" Glen said smirking as he shoved cheesy puffs into his mouth, Jeff smiled at him as he sat beside him

"hey Glen...what are we going to do?"

"well i thought we would play a prank on my brother Mark"

Jeff mentally gasped and had to keep his facial expression in check, "why do you want to do that?"

"because he was pissing me off today...and he's boring"

Jeff giggled, "what do you have in mind?"

"well....we go into his room and then go into his bed because he's got the nicest bed and fall asleep...because i would so love to see what he does"

"oookay"

"and also, he spends so much time in the shower...because of his hair and that, so we'll be able to sneak in really easily...so you in?"

"yeah okay...but i need to have tons of skittles to get really hyper"

"alright then...here have these"

he gave me a big packet of skittles and Jeff started shoveling them into his mouth, once he had finished you could see the effect of the sugar, Glen smirked

"right lets go"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"what was this you were saying about Jeff and Mark?" Hunter growled at Randy, John's mouth was a perfect O shape, his eyes wide with fright.

"John...John had a dream and we told them....and suggested as a Joke that they should act it out for us...we asked Mark first and he rolled his eyes, smirked and said okay whatever...and i guess Jeff didn't want to be seen as a wuss and he agreed aswell" Randy stuttered at Hunter, Hunter growled and grabbed Randy by the throat, John came to life and pushed Hunter away from Randy, using all his strength.

"don't you fucking dare hurt my Randy, it wasn't our fault they agreed to it, we said it as a joke, don't you dare blame us for your fucking mistakes!"

Hunter looked at John in amazement, John glared at him before continuing, "and anyway why do you care if you didn't break Jeff's heart in the first place he wouldn't be fucking Mark now would he, you're pathetic if you weren't cheating on him with Stephanie and didn't rape him and abuse him maybe you would still be together because he thought the world of you...like Mark thinks of him!"

"Mark loves Jeff?" Hunter said astonded

"yeah Mark loves Jeff, he always has and now Jeff knows, so maybe the deadman can mend Jeff's broken heart...now get out of our hotel room...before i use force!"

Hunter raised his hands in a surrender and a sorry and walked out, Randy turned to John smiling at him

"i love you when your angry"

"thanks babe...i just couldn't let him strangle you infront of me"

"i know John, you must love me alot to put your own neck on the line"

"i do babe...i do"

there was a bit of silence before Randy spoke up

"so Mark loves Jeff huh?"

"you didn't notice?"

"uumm...i didn't notice you loved me until Matt told me"

John sighed, "yeah true...hopefully Mark will go out with Jeff, i mean Mark would never hurt Jeff like at"

"true...sorry for telling Hunter in the first place and causing all this trouble"

"don't worry about it, he would of found out anyway"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Glen and Jeff snuck into Mark's room giggling to themselves, Mark was in the bathroom like Glen had guessed. Glen and Jeff crept to the bed and threw themselves in it, quickly going to sleep.

Half an hour later, Mark came out in just his boxers, he brushed his hair before he pulled back the covers and...

"what the fuck!" Mark yelled, waking up Glen

"dude you don't need to shout" Glen said rubbing his eyes, then he realised where he was

"oh yeah...opps...i'll you know leave...i better wake up Jeff"

"no, you leave Jeff is staying here"

Glen frowned at his brother

"we don't want to wake up little Jeffrey now do we?"

Glen shrugged before walking towards the door, he opened it and turned to Mark

"when i come back in the morning, if he is hurt in any way...you'll have alot of people on your back bro"

"i would never hurt Jeff"

Glen smiled, "i know you won't....cos you love him bro"

Glen chuckled to himself before leaving.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark slid in next to Jeff, he gently wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, Jeff turned around and rested his head against Mark's chest

"Mark" Jeff mumbled before falling asleep, Mark smiled to himself before he fell asleep aswell.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: i know people are probably thinking, why is Jeff going with Mark this is meant to be a Hunter/Jeff fic**

**well it still is but as everyone probably knows...true love never runs smoothly.**

**Yes Mark loves Jeff and Jeff likes Mark alot**

**but Jeff loves Hunter and Hunter is still confused and filled with guilt **

**so he better sort himself out or he will never get Jeff**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay This Story might go on for much longer, i'm basically dragging it out. **

**Unlike Obsession, I haven't decided on an ending for this fic, there's tons of different endings flying around in my head at the moment, my muses all want different endings, which doesn't help. So I will probably after i've finished the fic, with my chosen ending...i will put up a poll, maybe on here as another chapter and you can vote by reviewing.**

**Or on my profile page.**

**Anyway I know everyone has an opinion of how they want this fic to end (like my muses) so this poll, i'll put the choices of the other endings i thought about using and all you have to do is vote for the one or ones you would like me to write, the one with the most i will write, if there's a draw, depending on my mood, i'll either write both or i'll pick one.**

**I'll also put the option of other on there, it will be amazing to hear how you wanted it to end and maybe if i like it, i'll either add it to the poll or write it :D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff woke up with a start he had just had the wierdest dream ever!

"Morning Sleepyhead" someone mumbled beside him, Jeff's eyes widened as he slowly turned to see who was beside him.

His eyes widened even more when he saw it was Mark.

"Mark? what are you doing in my bed?" Jeff asked tilting his head to one side

"Jeff...your in my bed"

Jeff blushed and mumbled, "it was Glen's idea"

Mark chuckled, "thought it was...anyway you need to get back to Glen, he'll think i've ate you for breakfast, now move your ass out of my bed"

Jeff rolled his eyes and slowly got up and walked out.

Mark watched Jeff and sighed as soon as the door was closed

"that kid's put a spell on me" He muttered before going to have a shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Soon as Jeff left Mark's hotel room, his phone rang, "what the fuck" he muttered as he answered.

"hello?"

"hey bro it's Matt...Shawn wants me to ask you, have you decided?"

"MMMMMMAAAAATTTTTT!!!" Jeff heard Shawn whine in the background, this made Jeff smile

"yeah...i decided no not at the moment, my life is too fucked up at the moment"

Jeff heard a loud crash and then Shawn muttering under his breath

"do you want to come over and me and Shawn will listen to you talk about it?"

"yeah sure...let me just tell Glen, have a shower and i'll be with you"

"okay...hurry up Shawn might break my hold on him and come and get you"

Jeff heard Shawn growl in the background.

Jeff laughed, "fine...see ya!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hunter tossed and turned in his bed, he sighed loudly and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"i'm an idiot!" He muttered, he quickly had a shower and got changed and walked out of his new hotel room, which was on the top floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff opened the hotel door and ran straight into Glen, "sorry Glen...didn't see you there" Jeff said stepping back, rubbing his head, Glen smirked

"it's because your so small Jeff"

Jeff glared at him, "I'M NOT SMALL!!" he yelled before grabbing some clothes, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"man...someone's on their period" Glen mumbled then laughed softly before sitting down on the floor and started reading the newspaper.

Couple of minutes later Jeff came out dressed, "i'm going to see my bro...see you later"

Jeff said as he ran to the door, after Jeff shut the door Glen rolled his eyes

"dude...he keeps running everywhere...man what's the hurry?" He muttered before starting the puzzle in the newspaper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jeff ran to Matt and Shawn's hotel room, he was nearly there when he bumped into someone.

"ow...why do i keep bumping into people...sorry man" Jeff said taking a step backwards to look at who he bumped into, his eyes widened as he saw it was Hunter.

"oh hey Hunter" Jeff mumbled running a hand through his hair, Hunter gave Jeff a small smile "hi Jeff"

before walking away.

"what...no joke?....no smirking?....no slamming me into walls?" Jeff shouted after Hunter, Hunter turned slowly and shook his head.

"i don't feel like making fun of you Jeff...and slamming you against walls aren't amusing anymore either" Hunter smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes.

"what's wrong Hunt?" Jeff said softly, he slowly made his way towards Hunter.

"you don't want to know" Hunter said softly.

Jeff put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, Hunter tensed a bit before relaxing, Hunter closed his eyes and then slowly opened them to look at Jeff.

"has it got something to do with me?" Jeff said calmly.

Hunter nodded,

"i'm in love with you Jeff...and i was an idiot to hurt you the way i did...i have always thought i was better then everyone else, that people had to obey me...i was turning into my character. I lost tons of friends because of this, when you beat me for the title, i saw you as a challenge. I wanted to make you weak so once again i could be on top, but after a while you touched something inside me, i started caring for you, it wasn't just about the sex then, i wanted you to be happy. of course i thought you hated me and loved Shawn and that made me jealous, i was still with Stephanie but i didn't love her, i was using her for her power and because she was a mcmahon. When you found out and we...broke up.....i felt like my world was crashing down, i turned to alcohol and cheap fucks from tacky sluts in bars to try and get my mind off you, nothing worked. I got Dave to help me make you see...i wanted to change and i loved you. I wanted you to trust me again. I didn't know if it worked or not. Yesterday i phoned Randy and he told me how you had sex with Mark because John had a dream about it. It ripped me apart, I stormed over to their hotel room and tried to strangle Randy but something that i wasn't expecting, John stuck up for Randy, that stopped me from hurting Randy. The look in John's eyes when he looked at Randy, i had never noticed it before. John loves Randy with all his heart, i used to think no-one would love Randy. I didn't see anything special about him, but the way John looked at him made me look at Randy differently, he was special, he is talented, cocky, funny, a bit dumb and he's a loyal friend. When i looked at John, i saw you.

"me?"

"yes, I've seen you stick up for your Brother and your friends hundreds of times. You don't want any of them getting hurt, you would do anything to make them happy....even if it hurt you and i admire you for that. Anyway that's all i've got to say, i'll understand if you don't want to see me ever again and we'll go back to being just tag team partners"

Jeff held Hunter's face in his hands, Hunter leaned into the touch, "I would never cut you out Hunter, espically after you telling me all that, i understand you alot more now, i will always love you...no matter what. I used to think you would never care for me, i was just another prize for you. I mean i'm an outsider and you were one of the top guys in the business...it was like we were complete opposites, but we do have things in common...now i would love to carry on this deep chat but i was going to see my brother and i don't want him sending out a search party"

Hunter smiled and nodded, "well i'll see you around?" he said hopefully

Jeff smiled, "of course you will"

Then Jeff leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Hunter's, Hunter's eyes widened with surprise but then he closed his eyes and groaned.

Hunter relaxed into the kiss, letting Jeff lead, he wrapped his arms round Jeff pulling him closer to himself.

Jeff moaned softly into Hunter's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"bye Hunt"

Jeff said before walking off

"bye Jeffy" Hunter mumbled under his breath as he watched Jeff walk away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry it's short, my head went blank near the end.**

**You gotta love emotional Hunter, that speech was lovely**

**before anyone asks if Hunter's playing a game with Jeff's head, no he's not...that's Hunter's true feelings**

**(took him a while to say them)**

**Next chapter will be Jeff's talk with Matt and Shawn and some random people coming in and joining in.**

**:D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Read The Important Message On My Profile Page Before or After you've read this chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jeff knocked on his brothers and Shawn's hotel room, Shawn opened the door and threw himself at Jeff, wrapping his arms round Jeff's neck

"what took you so long, were you abducted by aliens, kidnapped by man-eating panda bears, experimented on by some wierd dude....are you alright?"

Jeff laughed, "no i wasn't abducted, kidnapped or experimented on, i just bumped into.....someone"

Shawn looked at him, before smiling sweetly at Jeff, "oooo....come in come in...tell us all about it"

Jeff stepped in the room, while Shawn closed the door behind him, Jeff saw his brother on the sofa and smiled.

"alright bro!" Jeff said, Matt nodded and patted the sofa, "sit down and tell us your problems"

Jeff rolled his eyes, Matt always got straight to the point, Jeff walked round and sat next to Matt, Shawn sat on Jeff's other side.

"start" Matt said in a very authoritive voice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well everything was okay until at Dave's sleepover and it went really wierd, I became attached to Hunter again and I fucked him the next day, but I told him it was just sex and nothing else, then I bumped into Mark and he has been acting really strange around me aswell"

Then all of a sudden the hotel room door opened and in came Dave.

"that's because he loved you Jeff" Dave said as he sat down on the arm chair near Shawn, "he found out he loved you and couldn't get you out of his head"

Matt looked at Dave, "interesting, Dave why are you here?"

"oh because I heard Jeff talking and I came in to support him"

"oookay"

"anyway carry on Jeff"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Anyway John and Randy had this idea, well John apparently had a dream about me and Mark and wanted to make a video of it, I asked them what Mark had said and he apparently didn't refuse so I didn't want to look like a wuss, so I accepted, so me and Mark had to go along with this script they had typed out for us and I ended up fucking Mark....twice!"

Then the hotel room opened again and John and Randy walked in.

"and that was some hot action!" Randy said as he sat infront of Jeff, John sat next to Randy and opened a bottle of coke, took a gulp of it and looked at Jeff.

"yeah it was really wierd, cos we only wanted them to fuck once, but then they fucked twice and it was really hot...then me and Randy had alot of kinky sex in our hotel room, because of it"

Shawn looked between John and Randy,

"and why are you two here?"

"well we heard rainbow telling his life story so we decided to come in and listen" Randy said sweetly, John nodded as he took another gulp of coke.

Shawn shook his head, "anyway carry on"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So I fucked Mark and then before I arrived here, I bumped into Hunter and he gave me this really nice speech about how he loves me and regrets doing what he done to me and I believed him, I could tell he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes...so now im in love with two guys"

Jeff sighed and looked at all his friends.

Matt patted Jeff on the shoulder, "don't worry you will figure it out, my advise you should just let events play themself out...then your heart might decide"

Shawn nodded then muttered, "I'd pick Hunter, Mark's too scary"

Dave rolled his eyes, "As Matt said it's your choice, I'm afraid"

Randy grinned, "my advise pick Mark...he probably won't hurt you like Hunter did

John smiled, "if you pick Mark, could we see you two make out again, cos that was frickin hot!"

Jeff laughed, "i'll let the events play out, but I will probably go out with Mark, see if that works...if not then i'll go back to being his friend...hopefully"

Matt smirked, "i'ld love to see Glen's face when he hears this"

Glen then walks in.

"hear what?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"hey Glen...what are you doing here?" John said waving at him smiling.

"well I was wondering if Jeff was still here...and I was bored" Glen shrugged, "hey are you guys throwing a party or something?"

"nope...we're listening to Jeff" Randy said grinning

"oh....why?" Glen said sitting down in the other armchair

"because Jeff's life is awesome" John said rolling his eyes

"yeah...i'll catch you up...Jeff loves your brother Mark and Hunter and now we've decided that Jeff should go out with Mark and if he doesn't like it then go with Hunter...but there's one condition me and John have to watch" Randy said

Jeff rolled his eyes and tutted.

Glen looked at Jeff shocked, "you love Mark?"

"yeah"

"eeewww...why?"

everyone then laughed at seeing the big red machine acting like a girl, while Glen sulked.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark walked past Shawn and Matt's hotel room and heard voices, he stopped and listened.

"yeah"

'okay that was Jeff...of course he'll be there...it's his brother's hotel room'....Mark thought, 'I wonder why he's saying yeah'

"eeewww...why?"

'okay that's Glen' Mark rolled his eyes 'god he acts like a girl sometimes...but why is he there?'

Mark then opened the hotel room door and saw everyone laughing, everyone except Glen who was sulking.

"what the hell is going on?" Mark asked, everyone looked at Mark, then looked at Jeff....who looked at his feet, Mark raised his eyebrows.

"babe...i think we need to start locking the door" Shawn whispered to Matt, who nodded.

Randy and John, who were looking at Mark, looked at Jeff and smiled

"go on Jeff...it's perfect timing"

"yeah Jeff...what John said"

Dave snorted loudly as he took the bottle of coke from John's hand, John gasped and looked at Dave

"did....you....just....take....my.....coke?"

Dave drank a bit, "yeah i did"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" John shouted before diving at Dave, making Dave throw the coke bottle, making it land on Randy's head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the room stared at Randy as he blinked rapidly

"uh...guys...it just rained coke" Randy said astonished

Everyone then burst out laughing again.

After a while Mark looked at Jeff, "so what was John and Randy on about before...perfect timing for what?"

Jeff looked at everyone before letting his eyes land on Mark, "i'll tell you outside"

and with that Jeff and Mark walked out of the hotel room, closing the door after hearing John say to Randy

"i love you more now babe...your covered in coke"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mark and Jeff went further away from the hotel room, in a little dark corner, to talk in private. Jeff cleared his throat nervously

"so....?" Mark said folding his arms frowning

"well....Mark....you know I love Hunter?.....Well I also love you....and My heart at this moment is pulling me to you....more than Hunter....so will you go out with me?"

Jeff said nervously, looking at the ground.

Mark smiled before pushing Jeff against the wall, making Jeff gasp, "of course i will" he mumbled

before pressing his lips against Jeffs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: hehe....this chapter reminds me of what happened yesterday at 6th form *tehe***

**anyway...yay Jeff chose Mark....but it's not the end....mwahahahahaha**

**Hunter has to find out and try to win Jeff back yet....so keep reviewing and keep reading :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know i havent updated either one of my two stories that are incomplete in ages, its due to school work, so not much free time and that free time i had i spent it with my boyfriend and my best friends, but now i have some more free time so some more updates ^_^ this chapter is only going to be short but hopefully you will all still like it.**

Jeff shuddered as he felt Mark's tongue run against his bottom lip, begging to enter, he opened his mouth slowly, letting the seductive tongue into his mouth, moaning at the same time at the feel of Mark's tongue against his own.

A while later they broke apart both panting.

"i'm glad you asked me out today Jeff" Mark panted, looking into those emerald eyes he loved.

"why's that?" Jeff panted back.

"because i was having a really bad day and this has just made my day, infact you have changed my life forever Jeff"

"i'm glad about that...its made me happy" Jeff said smiling a sweet smile, before grabbing Mark's hand and dragging him back into his brothers hotel room.

"hey look everyone its tom cruise!" John screeched as he saw Mark and Jeff entering the door, Randy rolled his eyes and tipped John's seat backwards making John fall backwards and land on his bum.

"Ow that hurt man!" John said rubbing his behind, Randy chuckled and Jeff shook his head

"he's watched wild child again hasn't he?" Jeff said tutting at Randy, Mark looked at Jeff like he had spoken in a foreign language, Jeff turned his head and smiled gently at Mark.

"Wild child is a film about an american girl who has an attitude problem, she gets sent to an english boarding school and she wants to escape but ends up falling in love with the headmistresses son"

Mark nodded signalling he understood what Jeff had just told him, while Jeff turned back to Randy.

"well what's your reason for you letting him watch wild child this time, you know what he's like after he's watched it"

Randy looked at Jeff guiltily, "well he kept annoying me and at first he wanted coke then he saw the dvd, there was nothing i could do and yeah i know, he's going to be like this for weeks...oh well i can put up with it"

"FYI biatch, i need my coke!" John shouted, pointing at the ceiling, then he pretended to brush imagionary hair off his shoulder and walked off, Randy eyes widened as he followed John.

"see you guys later" he mumbled before following John out the hotel room.

Matt, Jeff and Mark all looked at each other worried about John's mental health, while Shawn was rolling on the floor in stitches of what just happened, Mark was the first one to speak.

"man that boy has some issues" he said shaking his head, Jeff smiled and hugged him around the middle

"oh well if he didn't, he would be boring wouldn't he?" Jeff said pouting, Mark looked at those gorgeous big pouty lips and sighed

"yeah your right" he said before grabbing the back of Jeff's hair and pulling his lips towards his.

"oi man, not infront of me thats my brother" Matt said pretending to be sick, while Shawn stared at them with open eyes, making Matt turn around and stare at him "what?"

"that...is...so...HOT!" Shawn exclaimed, not blinking, Matt shook his head and mumbled something in Shawn's ear, making him groan and giggle at the same time.

"we're gonna have to ask you to leave now...me and Matt have some...tiding to do" Shawn said blushing, making Mark smirk and Jeff grimace.

"thats okay me and Jeff were just about to leave anyway" Mark said casually as he draped his arm around Jeff's waist and leading him out of the hotel room.

Matt watched them leave and shut the door behind them, before picking up Shawn by his bum, "time to go to bed for you!" Matt said, making Shawn giggle as Matt carried him into the bedroom.

Jeff shook his head as soon as he left the hotel room, "i think i'm mentally scarred for life" he complained at Mark, Mark pulled him into an embrace

"don't worry my baby, you will be fine" Mark said as he stroked Jeff's hair.

Jeff smiled and gave Mark a quick kiss on the lips.

"well...well...what do we have here?" a voice came from the other end of the hallway, Jeff turned around to look who it is and gasped, Mark growled, looking the new person up and down.

Jeff started shaking violently, "what are you doing here?" he gasped at the new arrival

"i think its time we play a game...huh Jeffy?" the new arrival sniggered before moving into the light.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry guys for taking forever to update this, it was one thing after another -.-... but now my muses have returned to me and i have ideas for the next chapter... so lets see what happens and who is the mysterious person that sees Jeff and Mark (it is a bit obvious people but meh)**

"Hunter... wh..what are you... doing here?" Jeff stuttered, jumping away from Mark. Hunter smirked before replying

"I was just about to look for you and ask you what that kiss was about earlier and now i see you making out with Mark, well well we do move around quickly" he smirked before moving closer to the pair, Mark snarled, Hunter smirked back at him

"You can snarl as much as you want Mark but as soon as i click my fingers, Jeffy here comes running... everyone seems to forget, he accepted my deal without a moment of hesitation, he then let me kiss him whenever i wanted and oh after the sleepover we fucked"

Mark looked shocked and turned to Jeff.

"Is this true?"

Jeff looked down before nodding quietly, Mark looked taken aback before shaking his head and sighing, "Jeff... i need to do some thinking and I don't think we are meant to be at the moment... you need to sort out some problems before we can be commited" and with that he walked down the hallway, with his head down.

Jeff watched him with shock, he didn't realise Mark would say something like that to him, he then quickly spun around and glared at Hunter, "DO YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE, I HAD JUST GOTTEN A BOYFRIEND WHO LOVED ME AND YOU'VE RUINED IT AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN GOING OUT FOR A DAY!" he yelled, Hunter smirked at him before tutting

"my my Jeff, you seem to forget who you belong to, seeing you kiss Mark like that makes me feel pissed off, your mine and in your little rage then, i didn't hear you mention your undenying love for him hmm" Hunter's smirk grew as Jeff's face fell, Jeff paused for a while before glaring again

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed before storming off back down the hallway, Hunter watched him and licked his lips "i would gladly fuck you Jeffy, i'm so glad it's gone back to a chase... because i love a good game" and with that he walked in the opposite direction.

Jeff stormed down the hallway and into Matt and Shawn's hotel room (they never seem to lock the door), Matt quickly walked over to Jeff and hugged him.

"Im so happy you've found yourself a great guy now Jeff" Matt said smiling, he then looked at Jeff's face and his smile faded,

"what's up?"

"i'm not with Mark anymore" Jeff muttered, Matt gasped, he thought Mark loved Jeff... why would it end so quickly?

"Why's that?" Matt asked curiously

"because Hunter bloody turned up and told Mark everything and he made it sound like I would never be over him and Mark said that he had some thinking to do and said we couldn't be together until i sort out some problems"

"WHAT!"

At that moment Shawn appeared from the bed, his hair all messy from him being asleep, "huh... Matt?... why are you shouting so loudly?" Shawn yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking over and jumping out of bed

"JEFF HELLO!"

he then ran at Jeff and jumped, knocking Jeff off his feet, Matt laughed and helped them both up

"never seen you so excited in the morning... and that's even with the morning sex" Matt winked when Shawn blushed, Jeff made vomit actions

"thanks i really needed that Matt" Jeff said rolling his eyes, Shawn tutted and then looked at Jeff

"so why is Matt shouting so loudly?"

"because me and Mark are not together because Hunter showed up and fucked it all up and now he's gone back to his little games because he thinks he's gods gift to everyone"

"WHAT!" Shawn yelled

"hey you guys we popped in to steal your coke... why does everyone keep saying what?" John said, who was standing by the door, next to him was a very tired Randy.

"oooh... i know why everyone is saying what now?" John said after a minute of silence, he then started bouncing up and down, Randy looked at him curiously, although he was nervous about what he was about to say

"why do you think everyone is saying what?" Randy asked, wishing he didn't

"because they are having a contest to see who can say what the loudest obviously... god Randy some people would think i was the clever one" John said sighing before tapping his head, Randy rolled his eyes and looked at the other three

"it's like looking after a little child... i mean i think the only time he is mature is when we are having sex... other then that he acts like a 5 year old"

Jeff sniggered, "yeah but you wouldn't love him if he wasn't so... entertaining"

Randy looked at John and smiled gently, "no i wouldn't... that was one of the things that I first found attractive about him, his ever so wierd way of breaking up tension and making everyone laugh"

Jeff smiled and then explained what had happened to Randy and John, after Jeff told them, John burst into tears, Randy looked at him shocked and hugged him

"there, there what's wrong my baby?" Randy said soothingly

"that means we can't watch Jeff and Mark make out anymore" John wailed, throwing his arms in the air and walking out, Randy watched him in surprise and shook his head.

"didn't see that happening... bye guys" Randy said before walking out after his boyfriend.

Hunter grinned to himself, well he didn't expect Jeff to go out with someone like Mark, but he knew Mark was so insecure about himself and all his relationships he knew it would be easy to break up, he then decided he should plot his next move when suddenly an angry John cena was coming towards him.

"you bastard! how could you break up Jeff and Mark... now me and Randy can't watch them make out again and then go and have kinky sexy time" John screamed at him before rushing off, Randy ran past Hunter and tackled John to the floor.

Hunter looked at them both and shook his head before going into his hotel room.

John looked up at Randy shocked

"you tackled me to the floor... you could of..." John stuttered

Randy quickly got off him "sorry sorry i didnt mean to hurt you" he then helped John to his feet, John brushed himself off

"you could of RUINED my top! i mean come on this is my color of the week... bright lime green and you could of ruined it!" John screamed, before pushing Randy. Randy grabbed him and pulled him closer

"i'm sorry for nearly ruining your lovely lime gree top, but baby just to let you know, even if we can't watch Mark and Jeff make out we can still have kinky sexy time" Randy said looking into John's eyes, John smiled brightly before starting to jump up and down

"yay... oooh can we go and have it now?"

Randy sighed, "i don't know, you wore me out this morning"

"oh come on we only done it 6 times... get some stamina" John said before pretending to brush hair off his shoulder and storming off back to his and Randy's hotel room, Randy looked at him shocked before shaking his head

'that guy is gonna be the death of me... literally i think my penis might fall off with all this sex' he thought before grinning to himself 'oh well that's the best way to go' and with that he skipped after John.

Jeff paced up and down Matt and Shawn's hotel room, while they both sat on the sofa, drinking coffee.

"what should I do you guys?" Jeff said, pulling at his hair.

Matt and Shawn looked at each other before Matt shrugged and said, "it's up to you bro, but I mean Hunter's a prick and that and I don't know much about Mark except he's a creepy dead man... and if you have sex with him that could be like... ewww"

Shawn looked at Matt like he was insane, "Mark isn't really dead you twank!"

Matt looked surprised, "isn't he?" Shawn and Jeff shook their head, Matt grinned sheepishly, "oops... better go and say sorry to him later on for trying to bury him"

Shawn looked at Matt and laughed, "oh dear", he then turned to Jeff

"look the best advice I can give you is to follow your heart, I mean you have two guys that love you, one obviously shows it more then the other, but I know both of them love you, I know Hunter better then most people and if he didn't love you, he wouldn't keep chasing you so much and Mark doesn't like showing he loves anyone for that matter but you can see he loves you in his eyes, i know that they will both treat you good, well Hunter should now, i think he's learnt his lesson now... but it's up to you, i mean who do you truly love"

Jeff looked at him in surprise before coughing

"well the person that my heart is calling for and who i love is..."

**Sorry guys for finishing it like that... but you know its fun to finish a chapter with a cliffhanger. **

Shawn Muse: You evil person why did you end it like that! we could of found out who it was

Me: I'm sorry Shawn but I want to Keep people guessing

Matt Muse:... I would laugh if it turned out to be neither of them but John

John Muse: What about me?

Matt Muse: Well people would be expecting it to be either Mark or Hunter for Jeff to say... but it could end up like a wierd episode of Jerry Springer and it being neither of them and being you

John Muse: Yay i like that Idea then me and Randy could have a threesome with Jeff and get covered in coke

Jeff Muse: uummm... do i have a say in this?

John Muse: *sighs* fine we will... give you skittles

Jeff Muse: YAY SKITTLES!

Dave Muse: *sighs* i was enjoying the peace and quiet and now they are back O.O


	38. Chapter 38

Jeff sighed and started playing with the strands of his hair

" the one i love is Hunter, i don't know why after everything he has done to me, to my family and to my friends, he is a horrible meanie but i just love him im drawn to him like a moth to a bright sparkly flame, its like i kinda like it"

Jeff looked up and saw his brother and Shawn staring at him in shock, a moment of silence pasted before shawn giggled

"Jeff likes it rough" Matt rolled his eyes before smacking Shawn on his head, Shawn glared at him while rubbing his head, "what was that for?"

"for being an idiot"

"oh... okay"

Jeff sniggered, "Shawn got owned... anyway what do you guys think I should do"

Matt tapped his finger to his chin and sighed, "well im not very happy about you loving Hunter, i mean why couldn't you love Mark this would make this so much easier but you know... anyway i reckon you shouldn't just go charging up to Hunter and admit your feelings cos he's a bastard and will probably laugh in your face and then rape you... what do you think Shawn?"

Shawn looked up and smirked, "I reckon you should play the game"

Hunter rocked backwards and forewards in his chair, he sighed "how will I get little Jeffy back" He looked around the room, "I could kidnap him" He thought to himself while imagining Jeff tied up and looking helpless, he shook his head and sighed "no thats no fun... and plus it leaves such a mess" he sighed and looked at some old pictures, "maybe I should try to change into a nicer person" he snorted at the idea before looking at a picture of him and Jeff and he sighed again "I will get him back even if I have to... chop of a body part or jump infront of a train I am not letting that twank of a undertaker take him away from me he will never have my Jeffy... I WILL SUCCEED!" he punched a fist into the air and then he realised where he was

"ah shit i wasn't meant to do that in a meeting... fuck..."

Jeff looked at Shawn curiously "what do you mean... i should play the game"

"what i mean my little rainbow you should play him at his own game, make him want you so so much that he is practically begging for you and then when he admits his feelings to you, you guys get it on and then get married and have babies... somehow"

Shawn then turned to Matt

"can guys have babies?"

Matt's eyes widened "uummm..."

Jeff laughed before getting up and waving to them both

"i'll leave you to answer that one Matt... bye guys im gonna go and prepare for the task ahead"

Jeff laughed in his head, "oh dear what an idiot" he thought as he whistled to himself

"HEY JEFF!" a voice shouted at him, Jeff turned round and smiled, "yo John"

"so so so so soooooo" John said excitedly, "whhooooo did you pick"

"i picked Hunter..." Jeff mumbled

John looked confused but then he smiled, "ooooh come with me and tell me everything"

"theres not much to tell John" Jeff said shaking his head, John sighed and tapped his foot

"fine tell me now... i can't wait much longer"

"okay i love Hunter and im gonna try to get him back"

"how?... are you gonna tie him up?"

"no"

"kidnap him?"

"no"

"rape him to death?"

"no"

"oooh make him wear watermelon shoes?"

"what no... im gonna play the game"

"oooh what game... scrabble?"

"no"

"monopoly"

"no"

"snakes and ladders?"

"no its not an actual game"

"oh... im confused"

"im gonna make him like me and admit it to my face and then see how things go"

"oh okay... gotcha, but if it doesnt work out i'll help kidnap him and tie him up... as long as i can chuck these icky coffee sweets at him"

"why?"

"cos he stole the last coke in tescos express and i wasn't happy"

"uummm.. sure John"

"yay thanks Jeff anyway i need to go or otherwise Randy will find me... catcha later"

Jeff sighed as he watched John run off, he didn't know how Randy could cope with him sometimes he was mad, he sighed again before going into his hotel room to construct his evil plan

"i will get you Hunter just you wait"

**A/N : sorry it being a short chapter... just have to get it ready for the next bit of the story ^_^ hope you guys like it anyway **


End file.
